Loss and Gain
by EvilBunny101
Summary: Lenia had grown up with Eragon until Durza decides to kidnap her. Now, eleven years later, she and Murtagh find them and learn that he has turned into a Dragon Rider. Of course, Eragon has yet to learn her biggest secret. Please R&R!
1. Destiny Takes One

**I'm backk! Well, this story is anyway. :D Alrighty, down to business. I have changed this story up as you will soon find out. You will be able to guess some parts but other than that it will be new. Oh, name change too.**

**Freya - Lenia**

**Aira - Abigail (Abby)**

**And I think that is all you need to know. If not, PM me or ask in the review. :D Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter One:**

**Destiny Takes One**

Destiny can be a pitfall under ones feet, who can say that tomorrow will be exactly like today?

That saying is true. How do I know? I know because I went from one life to another in a matter of hours. I went from a poor farm-girl to the daughter of a shade. I went from an average person trying to make something out of myself to a powerful being, all in a matter of hours. Destiny can be a pitfall under ones feet and I am living proof of that...

"Come on Ery!" I shouted at the small boy. Eragon stood up straight and raced after me once more. "You're going to have to be faster than that!" Eragon laughed with me as we continued to run around in the small clearing.

A small whistle came from the edge of the clearing. "And to think, she is only six years old and she can beat Eragon," Roran muttered, laughing. I stopped as did Eragon and we stared at the older boy, our breathing labored from all the running. "Mom was looking for you for Lenia. She needs help with dinner."

"Alright. Thanks, Roran." I ran past Roran and towards the small house we all lived in. I hadn't really known who my real parents were because I was abandoned on Marian and Garrow's doorstep when I was a baby. Garrow didn't want to keep me because he thought I would be another mouth to feed but Marian argued that leaving a small baby outside would be a sin so Garrow finally let me stay with them.

"There you are, dear!" Marian cried as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled at her and began to help with the dinner after washing my hands, Marian's rule. It didn't take long for the two boys to stumble into the kitchen as well, talking and laughing together. "Look at you two, go clean up before dinner."

"But Mom, we aren't that dirty," Roran protested. Marian gave them a stern look before watching them pout on their way to clean themselves. I smiled and continued to stir the soup with Marian standing beside me cutting up some carrots. Garrow walked out of the house and disappeared outside.

"I'll tell you if you don't have to get married, try not to," Marian advised. I smiled and started to laugh followed in by her chuckle. "Men are not always as they seem to be. They are only created so they can help woman populate the world. That is their only reason."

"Mommy! You're married!" She winked at me making me smile in return. We continued on dinner until it was cooked and ready before placing it on the table and calling everyone in. Eragon and Roran came back clean and still pouting while Garrow came in silently. His face was distant as if something was troubling him. Marian seemed to notice his face yet she said nothing about it but continue with her cheerful mood. Eragon sat next to me as we ate while Roran sat across from us.

"So what did you three do today?" Garrow asked, looking at all the children. Eragon and I exchanged smiling glances at each other but stayed silent. "Lenia?"

"We played tag and I beat Ery's butt," I answered, smiling. Eragon was going to protest when Roran cut him off saying, "Aye, she did, Dad. Pretty fast for a six year old. She even beat Eragon who is seven! He should have beaten her yet he didn't."

"Because I was going easy on her! You believe me don't you, Mom?" Eragon asked looking at Marian. She only smiled and lowered her head to look at her food. "Dad?"

"Eragon, it's nothing personal but Lenia always has been faster than you. Plus she is smaller and can move herself faster," Garrow answered. Eragon slumped in his seat and pouted like a five year old.

"I'm sorry Ery," I whispered. Eragon lifted his head and smiled slightly at me before finishing his food and leaving to go to his room. Roran and Garrow soon finished afterwards and took their plates to the sink and began to wash them. Marian and I finished slower than the boys did and washed our plates before I followed her into her bedroom.

"What's on your mind, my dear?" she asked me as we sat on her bed. She took a brush and ran it through my brown hair.

"Nothing Mommy. Just tired from playing tag," I lied. Truth was I was troubled by the look Garrow had on his face during dinner. Marian nodded her head and began to French-braid my hair at the sides. When she was done she held her small mirror in front of me so I could look at myself. My brown hair went to my shoulders in the braids and my bright, green eyes were smiling back at me as I stared at myself.

"You look beautiful," Marian complimented. I smiled at her, looking down at the clothes I was wearing. It wasn't anything special, just a brown skirt that went down to my feet and a white long-sleeved shirt that was too big on me. "Now get on to bed. You are tired and I don't want to see a sleepy face tomorrow." I smiled and nodded my head before telling her goodnight and headed for my shared room with Eragon. He was lying on the large mattress face down. "Ery? Are you still up?"

"Aye, I'm still up," he answered. I nodded my head and laid down next to him. "You should get some sleep, Lenia. You look tired." I nodded my head and pulled the warn-out blanket over the two of us before I turned my back to him.

It wasn't long before we heard the voices of Marian and Garrow arguing back and forth. Eragon and I sat up, looking at each other before getting up and opening the door a crack. They weren't in the hallway so we left the room and quietly ventured to the kitchen door. We stood to the side and listened in on their conversation.

"They are going to come for her!" Garrow whispered hoarsely. Eragon and I exchanged glances before returning our attention to the two arguing.

"Not so loud Garrow; you are going to wake them," Marian hissed. "Who is going to come for her?"

"Her father, Marian. There is a rumor in town about strangers walking the streets. They keep asking for someone and she just happens to be that someone!" Garrow explained. Marian gasped. "He is going to kill all of us because we took her in."

"Don't speak such words! He can't find what isn't here. We'll move. Move somewhere out of the town. She will be safe then," Marian suggested.

"It will do no good. He will find us no matter where we hide her. He is a powerful man that will stop at nothing to get his daughter back," Garrow whispered.

"So what should we do? Abandon her like she is nothing? Abandon our only daughter? Can you honestly stand here and tell me that she means nothing to you?"

"Marian, you know that I love Lenia like she was our own daughter-" Garrow started but was cut off by Marian.

"She _is_ our daughter! She has been our daughter for six years, Garrow!" Marian shouted.

"She is not our daughter, Marian! She will never be our real daughter because she is the spawn of a shade!" Garrow screamed. I gasped making Marian and Garrow look in our direction. "Lenia, Eragon, what are you doing out of bed?" Eragon didn't get the chance to answer because I darted towards the front door with tears in my eyes. I could hear them calling after me but I didn't dare stop. I was too scared to even think of where I was going.

Before I knew it I was running into the town of Carvahall. The streets were full of people trying to get home or trying to get to the bar down the street. I was pushed and shoved as I ran further and further away from my old home. People looked at me with disgust when they noticed the way I was dressed but I didn't care anymore.

I slowed down now because my lungs were burning so hard I thought they were on fire while my legs felt like they were filled with lead. I finally came to a stop but my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. Unfortunately, I fell into a mud puddle and it drenched my shirt and part of my skirt. I continued to lay there, too numb to even move. Tears were streaming down my face and my lungs continued to burn.

I looked up when I heard people screaming and saw everyone scrambling around. They dropped their bags or items they were carrying and ran like there was no tomorrow. I continued to lie there, watching everyone scramble around. Only when I heard someone shout 'Urgals!' I rushed to my feet and continued to run. I had no idea where I was running but I knew I had to get out. Garrow had mentioned Urgals to me a couple days ago, telling me how bad they were and that they were working for King Galbatorix.

I started to run for a building when an Urgal planted itself in my path. I screamed and quickly turned around to face another Urgal a few feet away. I tried another way but found I was surrounded. I stopped moving and realized that my life would be over in a few seconds. I know I was young, very young, but I knew death very well. Something that no six year-old should know, but I did.

As an Urgal raised his long sword I turned away, waiting for him to bring it down and end my life. But strange thing was he never did. I looked back up at the Urgal and noticed that he was frozen with his sword still over his head. I watched as he fell to the ground with a loud 'thump' and standing behind the Urgal was a cloaked figure. His face was hidden behind the darkness of the hood but his pale hands held a bloody sword.

"Anyone else who tries to touch her will die," he hissed. I stared in amazement as all the Urgals began to back away from me. They all stared in horror at the cloaked figure as if he were the devil coming to collect their souls, if they had any.

My eyes widened when the cloaked man lifted his arm and aimed it at me. I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest as the time seemed to slow down. It felt as though my blood had frozen in fear and it seemed like I was a block of ice. I couldn't move anything. My eyes were glued to the cloaked man like he was the first light I had ever seen. My ears were hardly able to pick up the language he was speaking but before I had time to comprehend what he had said, I fell to the ground unconscious.

XxX

I was first aware that I was not dead when I heard a storm thundering outside. I could hear the rain against a window and harsh winds blowing beside the wall. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up to find that I couldn't see because of the blackness of the room but I knew I wasn't at my home in Carvahall. I began to feel where I was laying and found the thing I was laying on quite soft. I could feel blankets and pillows and realized I was on a bed. I started to crawl around when I heard someone's low, eerie voice which made me freeze in my spot.

"Lie back down, Lenia. It is not time for you to wake up yet." I scrunched my eyes so I could see better in the dark room but the person who spoke was hidden well. "Lie back down, child." I complied with what the stranger said and laid back down in the bed. I heard the squeaking of a chair and soon felt a warm blanket on top of me. I tried to see who was standing beside me but their face was still hidden. "Sleep, my daughter. For your new destiny will await you in the morning." His voice was like velvet almost, rich and soft. I fell asleep to the voice, wondering if I really was dead.

The next time I awoke was when the sun was shining brightly through a window. I sat up slowly and looked around the room, darkness no longer hiding its contents. The room was fairly big and the king size bed I was laying was placed in the middle of the room against the wall. The large bed was black with purple and blue blankets that had silver stitching. Next to the bed was a black bookshelf that held tons of books and in one corner of the room there was a black oak desk with a wooden chair. Beside the desk there was a fairly large window that over-looked the sparring fields while a fireplace was located on the opposite wall of the window and had two plush chairs in front of it. A little ways from the fireplace was a door that I had guessed led to the bathroom and right next to the door that led to the hallway was a black wardrobe.

I looked down at myself and noticed I was not wearing my clothes I remembered. It was a plain white dress that was too big on me and my hair was still in the braids Marian had put them in.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the door open and watched as a man walked into the room. His reddish-brown hair fell into his face and his bangs covered the black eyes he had. His black eyes were what made me shiver because they reminded me of a snakes', terrifying and dark. His pale skin was covered by the black cloak that he wore over his tunic. He smiled at me and I instantly got goose bumps.

"Good morning, Lenia," he greeted. I smiled slightly at him, too scared to even speak. "You do not have to be scared. I am not going to hurt you and I can promise you that nothing will harm you." I continued to stare at him, not knowing what to do. "You are scared and confused and I can help you. My name is Durza and I work for your king, Galbatorix."

"G-Galbatorix," I stuttered. He nodded his head with a smile still upon his face. "Isn't he evil?" My last word made his smile disappear behind an emotionless mask. He clenched his fists and looked like he was fighting something.

"Do not speak of him like that here, child. You could be punished severely for that simple sentence. We have rules here that you must follow," Durza almost hissed. I shrunk back in fear and pressed myself against the headboard of the bed. As Durza watched me move as far away as I could go, his body froze like he was a statue. He stayed like this for a few minutes before it was like his life-switch was turned back on. "I'm sorry, Lenia. I didn't mean to scare you like that." His words were slow and almost forced.

"Where are my Mommy and Daddy?" I asked. Durza became stiff once more before answering, "They were not your real parents, Lenia. They lied to you." I stared at him and remained silent. "They never told you who your real parents were, did they?" I shook my head. "You will find out soon enough. Too much has happened to you in a short amount of time. Someone will be here shortly to help you through today." I watched as he left the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

I felt even more broken since he had tried to 'help'. I was confused and scared because I knew I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I curled myself into a ball on the pillows and let myself cry. It wasn't out of sadness or feeling sorry for myself, I just didn't know what to feel. Durza was right, it was too much for me to handle. I had lost everything in a matter of hours. My home, my family, my life.

I didn't even look up when the door opened once more but I soon felt a pair of arms around me, lifting me up. I tried to fight them but they continued to try and relax me. It didn't work at first but it soon began to make me stop crying. The person's soft and soothing voice whispered comforting things to me that ultimately made me relax. They were cradling me in their arms while rocking us back and forth slowly.

"You're alright," they whispered over and over. I sniffed and tried to stop crying before looking up at the person's face. It was a woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She had deep red hair that was tied back into a ponytail but that didn't stop the single strands of hair snaking down to her face. Her eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen and held nothing but compassion and kindness in them. "Are you alright?" I nodded my head, not sure if I could even speak. "That's good. My name is Abigail but you can call me Abby."

"My name is Lenia," I whispered. She nodded her head, the smile never leaving her face. "Where are my Mommy and Daddy?"

"Oh honey, don't worry about such things right now. Are you hungry?" Abby asked me. I nodded my head as I heard my stomach growl. She smiled and laughed quietly before setting me on the bed next to her. "Let's get you washed up and then we can go get some breakfast." She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe before grabbing a dark green dress and walking over to me. She laid it on the bed before taking my hand and leading me into the bathroom.

XxX

**In Galbatorix's throne room:**

Durza bowed before the king before looking at him. Galbatorix sat upon his throne, completely relaxed and calm. It was silent between the two men until Galbatorix asked, "Must you disguise yourself?"

"My King, I do this so I do not scare my daughter anymore than she is. If we were to scare her it would be no help to us. She needs to come willingly or everything fails. Her magic works differently than ours," Durza explained. Galbatorix nodded his head slowly, almost looking bored.

"When will she learn to fight and use magic?"

"When she is ready she can learn to fight soon but as far as magic goes, she cannot use her powers until she is matured enough. She cannot use her powers until sixteen," Durza answered.

"Set her under Tornac. He is a good teacher as I can tell from Morzan's son's skills. But if she does not improve you will teach her. She needs to learn otherwise she will be no use to me," Galbatorix ordered. Durza nodded his head and bowed once more before turning to head to the door. "And one more thing, do not get attached to your daughter. She is only here to benefit us, not for your parental needs." Durza turned around and faced Galbatorix once more.

"My Liege, I reassure you, I have only one need from her and that is the same need as you, to bring down everyone who resists you," Durza reassured.

"Make sure it stays that way." Durza nodded and bowed once more before heading out the door.

XxX

**Back At Carvahall: **

"Marian please, she is gone. There is nothing more we can do to find her," Garrow tried to explain to his wife. Marian ignored him and continued to walk further into the town, looking for Lenia. "Marian please, this is mad."

"No! _You_ are mad! She is only six years old and wondering around by herself! Who knows where she could have wandered!" Marian screamed. Garrow remained silent and Marian went back to her searching. Roran and Eragon trailed behind the two arguing parents, hoping that Lenia would pop out somewhere.

"What do you think happened to her?" Eragon asked Roran.

"It's been two weeks. Who knows? She might have found somewhere else to live," Roran answered. Eragon nodded his head and looked at the ground. "But we all know she isn't dead. She can't be. Who would kill an innocent child?"

"Someone like Galbatorix?" Eragon asked. Roran looked at him, confused. "I overheard Mom and Dad arguing the last night Lenia was here. There was someone after her. Maybe they have her."

"Who would come after her? She isn't famous or something like that."

"No, but her parents would know she existed. Her father came looking for her, at least that was what we overheard," Eragon explained. Roran nodded his head and lifted his eyes to the sky, hoping against hope that what Eragon said was not what had happened.

**Sorry about the crappy ending, had to end it somehow. But yeahhhh...review and tell me what you think please. Good, bad? Start over? I gotta get opinions here people! lol **

**Review!**


	2. Start of a Love Connection

**Sorry for the wait and the short chappie, I just can't think of anything else to write right now. A lot is going on and my mind is not as focused as it was before, but hopefully it will be back soon enough so I can get out a longer and better chappie for you guys :)**

**Thankies to those who reviewed!**

**Chapter Two:**

**Start of a Love Connection**

As soon as Abby had dressed me in the dress she had laid out for me, we were off to the kitchens like she had promised. I walked slowly, like I was a mouse and a cat was waiting around the corner to kill me. I was scared, there was no use denying that. Abby could see it and she did her best to comfort me, almost like Marian would when I was scared at night.

Abby stopped walking when we reached a large wooden door that went from the ceiling to the floor. She looked down at me and smiled warmly before taking my hand and walking into the kitchen.

The kitchen was rather large and a frail maid was quickly gathering a tray together. She curtsied politely to us before leaving the room in a rush. Abby sat me down in a chair and placed a glass of water in front of me.

"Drink something, Lenia. I'll find you something to eat," Abby ordered quietly to me. I nodded my head and began to drink the water, finding myself rather thirsty. I watched as Abby pulled out a plate and put some food on it before placing it in front of me. I stared in amazement at her. It was exactly what I wanted.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked. Abby only smiled at me and shook her head. I continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer. It had always worked with Marian and Ery, maybe it would work with Abby.

"When you're older," she answered. My lips curved downward and I began to poke at my food. "Eat Lenia." I sighed and began to devour the food while Abby watched me. Her eyes were distant, like she was here in body and that was all. Her stiff body was like a stone, never once moving except when her eyes would occasionally glance in my direction.

About twenty minutes later I finally declared, "I'm done." I pushed the bowl away from me and Abby seemed to snap back to life, grabbed the bowl and standing up to put it on the counter.

"Lenia, do you want to go see the garden?" Abby suddenly asked, turning to look at me. I smiled and nodded my head happily. Another warm smile worked its way across her lips and she pushed herself off the counter towards me. "Well, I have to talk with King Galbatorix so I will let you wander around outside." I squealed and raced out the door, slowing down so Abby could catch up.

She quickly caught up to me and led the way outside. I gaped in awe when we reached the garden. It was beautiful, I must admit. Different colored flowers were lined along the sidewalk and small trees were planted a little ways out, in larger gaps. Up ahead there were lush green bushes that were taller than Abby and they connected together to create a large maze. A water-fountain was placed in the center of the garden, giving the place a more cheery mood than the dark castle.

"This is the garden?!" I asked, looking at Abby with wide eyes. I had never seen such a beautiful place and I never thought it would be here, the center of the coldest places in Alagaësia.

"Yes it is, Lenia." I smiled happily and began to race off into the maze. I stopped when I heard her calling my name and turned back to watch her walk swiftly towards me. "Lenia, I have to go speak with the king. Stay in the garden and I will be back to get you."

"You can't leave-" I started but she cut me off.

"Lenia, guards will watch over you. I promise nothing bad with happen to you, honey," Abby promised. I was sure my eyes didn't betray the terror I was feeling, I couldn't be left alone. I was scared to be alone. Abby kneeled down to look me in the eye and said, "Lenia, I can't take you with me. You are not ready to see or face the king yet, trust me on that."

"But bad things happen when I'm left alone!" I cried. Abby sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me further into the garden. Her strides were quick, making me run behind her to keep up. I was about to open my mouth to ask where we were going but Abby answered my unspoken question.

"I'm going to see if Tornac will watch you while I'm gone," Abby answered, her voice strained. I looked up at her, curious as of why her voice sounded like it did. Once again she answered my thoughts. "He is training a young boy; Murtagh I think is his name. He is angry." I nodded my head and let Abby lead me the rest of the way.

"Tornac!" Abby called when we reached the sparring fields. A man that looked to be in his forties shifted his head in our direction. The man's bronze hair was neatly cut and did not hide his soft, brown eyes and his face wrinkled when he smiled. We walked up to him, Abby staying ahead of me with her hand tightly grasping mine.

"Abigail, how nice to see you again," Tornac greeted and then shifted his eyes to mine. "Who is this youngster?" I shifted behind Abby more, trying to hide myself from his eyes.

"Tornac, this is Lenia. She came here two weeks ago," Abby answered him. I looked up at her face and noticed that it was blank. Tornac's was the same.

"Of course I'll watch her. Murtagh might like to meet her as well," Tornac suddenly said, breaking the silence. "Don't worry about that Abigail, nothing will happen. You have my word." Abby nodded her head and looked down at me.

"Alright Lenia, I'll be back later, okay? You just stay with Tornac here and you will be safe," Abby told me, giving me a hug before disappearing.

"Come here, child. Why don't we let you meet Murtagh, hmm?" Tornac suggested. I silently walked towards him before he led me to the center of the fields. Men sparring glanced at me, distaste written all over their faces. "Don't worry about them, Lenia. They aren't used to a girl being here, that's all."

"How can you read my mind?" I asked. Tornac smiled at me and shook his head, continuing to lead me through the millions of people.

We finally stopped when we reached a boy that looked to be eight. His damp, dark brown – almost black – hair fell into his deep, brown eyes. His tan skin was coated with sweat and his black shirt had stains on it.

"Murtagh, this is Lenia. She has just arrived and she will be your training partner very soon," Tornac introduced us. My body froze, my eyes widened instantly. My breath began to quicken and I darted from the two. As I passed the sparring men they gave me the same looks as before which made me even more frightened.

I heard Tornac call my name but I refused to stop. I didn't want to fight and I knew deep down what I would be used for, a mindless killing machine. Garrow had warned me about fighting and I knew he would be right. He must have known, even from the beginning that I was going to be sent here.

My legs felt like liquid now and my lungs burned worse than if they were on fire. I couldn't breath but I knew I couldn't stop. I might have been only six but I was smart enough to figure things out, something Garrow had taught me since I could talk.

Fear drove my legs and adrenaline pumped through my veins, the combination of the two made me move faster than ever. My vision was blurred by the tears threatening to escape their prison which had me stumbling around the unfamiliar land.

I was abruptly stopped when I collided with a solid figure. Their body was icy cold and was almost like a stone. And of course, I fell to the ground.

"Where are you going, Lenia?" someone demanded, their voice was harsh and rough. I looked up at the stranger and noticed it was Durza. His face was contorted into rage and disappointment as his black eyes were smoldered.

"D-D-Durza," I stuttered. I tried to hide the fear in my voice but it was in vain. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I foresaw this, child. Every move you make I watch because I want to protect you," Durza answered. My body shivered involuntarily when he finished. "Get back to Tornac. Abby will be here soon enough."

I nodded my head and slowly stood up. I only had to walk a little ways before Tornac was in front of me, fear etched on his faces. He muttered something I couldn't understand and led me back to where we were before.

Murtagh was watching me, a grin plastered on his face. I glared at him before sitting on a bench to watch the two spar. Murtagh seemed pretty good at first until his arms grew weaker and Tornac was able to disarm him. I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly when Murtagh growled at Tornac.

"Lenia, let's go," Abby called from behind me. I silently stood and followed Abby out of the fields. Her face was blank as we walked into the castle in the direction of my room.

"Abby?" I asked, trying to wake her from the state she was in. Her eyes seemed to flash for a second before returning her attention to me.

"Yes Lenia?"

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Just wait," she whispered, gently pushing me into my room. "It will all be revealed to you soon enough."


	3. Lies Become Deception

**Oh my goshh!! I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVERRR!! I've just been so busy, you know? I will try to update sooner but I can't promise it because I'm working now and I'm leaving for a week tomorrow. So don't expect a chappie in the next week cause I won't be here :(**

**But I will try to get a chappie written today so you'll have two before I leave again. :D**

**Anyway, enjoy the short chappieee!!**

**Chapter Three:**

**Lies Become Deception**

**Ten Years Later: **

"Come on Lenia. Push it!" Tornac commanded. I lifted my sword and blocked Murtagh's attack. My arms were burning after the continuing five minute duel Murtagh and I were engaged in. I could tell he was getting tired because his arms began to shake and his movements were slower - for which I was thankful.

My sword finally slipped from my hand as Murtagh pushed me to the ground. His sword was at my neck in seconds, careful not to let it actually touch my skin. Our breathing was labored and sweat dripped down our bodies. My shoulder-length hair was pulled back but strands had found their way out and matted to my neck.

"Well done you two, well done," Tornac complimented, clapping his hands. Murtagh lowered his sword and held out his hand for me. I thanked him and took it, allowing him to help me to my feet. "You are getting there, Lenia. It won't be long until you are able to match Murtagh's endurance." I smiled at him – only thing I really could do – and picked up my sword.

"You two go and have a wonderful evening at the celebration. I'll be seeing you tomorrow," Tornac declared. He shook hands with Murtagh and I before disappearing in his small cabin.

"I completely forgot we had that party tonight," I groaned. Murtagh smiled and chuckled lightly beside me. "Why are we even having it anyway?"

"Galbatorix's birthday. I forgot how old he is now," Murtagh replied. I nodded my head and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "You have a dress and everything?"

"Unfortunately. Abby made sure I had one before I could go with you to the pasture," I answered, sighing.

"I'm sure you will look beautiful tonight. You always do." I turned my face away to hide the deep shade of red creeping into my face.

We were in the hallway where our rooms where before we said anything more. He stopped by my door and leaned against the wall.

"Guess I'll see you there then," he declared. I nodded my head and he continued, "I'll save you a seat." I smiled as he left and disappeared in his own room. I sighed and shut the door to my room and jumped when Abby appeared out of no where.

"About time you got here, child. Go take a bath and I'll be back with your dress," Abby ordered and disappeared. I sighed and shook my head, laughing softly at Abby. She could be incredibly annoying and parental when needed but I was sixteen, a grown woman technically, but she still treated me the same as when I was six at times.

After I had taken my bath, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into the room, running a hand through my hair. Abby had already placed my dress on my bed and was no where to be seen so I quickly changed into it.

My outfit was a long, creamy, silky white dress that went to my feet and flowed in perfect unison with my body. The dress was held up by two thin straps on my shoulders and it captured every curve in all the right places while a single navy blue rope hung around my waist, reaching to the bottom of the dress.

At that moment when I was staring at myself in the mirror, Abby walked into the room. A smile spread across her face when I turned around to face her.

"You look beautiful," she whispered. I smiled and turned back to the mirror. Abby walked up behind me and began to brush my hair, seeing how she was still taller than me.

My hair didn't really need much changing; all she did was dry it and somehow managed to curl it a little. I stared at the mirror, not even recognizing myself.

"And why do I have to get all dressed up like I'm getting married for Galbatorix's birthday?" I asked. She smiled.

"Truth be told, Galbatorix and Durza picked out this dress. I think they want to see if any nobles are interesting in you so they made sure you were looking your best," Abby answered with distaste in her voice. I looked at her through the mirror.

"You don't want that to happen," I concluded.

"Of course not, child. All I want is for you to be happy and I think - correct me if I'm wrong - you have already found someone?" I blushed and she took that as my answer. "I knew you had something more than friendship with that boy. Well, you have my consent Lenia, which I know was your next question."

"How do you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head. "You always said when I was older, well I am. So tell me, please?"

"I will, tonight. But not at the moment, you need your full focus for the party tonight. A lot will be thrown your way and you need to have a clear head," Abby declared. I nodded my head and walked over to the bed and sat down.

A small knock on the door interrupted the silence and Abby answered the door, opening it wider for the person to enter. Murtagh walked into the room with a dark suit on and with his hair combed nice and neat.

"Good evening, Abigail," he greeted. Abby smiled and left the room, giving me a quick wink before closing the door. Murtagh and I stared at each other before I had to avert my eyes to the floor.

"I brought something for you," Murtagh admitted. I could feel my face contort into confusion as he stood in front of me. "Come here." I stood up and stood in front of the mirror like he told me to while Murtagh stood behind me and smiled.

"This was my mother's and I thought that maybe you might like it," Murtagh told me as he pulled something out from his pocket. He lifted it over my head and tied it on my neck. It was a small, silver star that was connected to a navy blue fabric.

"It's beautiful, Murtagh," I whispered, raising my hand and touching the star gently. I turned to face him saying, "But I can't accept it. It was your mother's-"

It didn't take him long for his lips to cover mine, cutting me off in mid-sentence. His hands gripped my naked arms and pulled me closer to his body while my hands snaked their way to his shoulders – careful not to entangle them in his neat hair.

I finally pulled away when my head began to swirl and we stood there, in each other's arms trying to gain our breath back.

"We should go. The celebration has already started and Galbatorix will kill us for being late," I whispered. Murtagh nodded his head and detached himself except for a hand that still clasped mine.

We left the room silently and hurried down the stairs, passing servants and nobles along the way. The only sound that was made was the clicking of my heels on the stone floor as we walked through endless hallways.

The two finally reached the great hall and were surprised to find it full of light and laughing. Many people danced in the center of the room while tables outlined the dance floor. Galbatorix sat up on his throne with Durza at his right-hand side. Nobles gathered in front of the throne, giving their regards to the 'famous king of Alagaësia'.

Everyone's head jerked in the direction of the throne when a loud, booming voice filled the hall.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to my castle. As you all know I am celebrating my 112 birthday tonight and greatly appreciate your coming. I have some business to attend to so please, enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful evening."

When Galbatorix finished his speech, everyone clapped and bowed as he left the room with Durza right behind him. Murtagh led me to the dance floor and pulled me closer to his body once more. His crooked smile made my lips twitch upwards into a smile as he started to move us to the music playing.

It wasn't long before the song ended and Murtagh led me to a table where we sat with four other nobles. Two watched me with interest in their eyes as Murtagh and I sat down next to each other.

"Well, at least we don't have to be under Galbatorix's watchful eye," Murtagh commented.

"Yes, that is defiantly a good thing. It's uncomfortable when he is around in my opinion," I answered.

"I agree." I smiled at him and looked at the dance floor when another song began to play.

"Care for a dance, miss?" a noble asked. I turned to look at him before turning to look at Murtagh, his teeth were clenched but he nodded his head, knowing the reason why I had to dance. I was hesitant but I took the nobles hand and let him lead me to the floor.

"You are beautiful," he complimented. I nodded my head and placed my hand on his shoulder as he placed his hand on my waist. "My name is Seth."

"Lenia." He smiled and began to move to the music.

"What a marvelous name," he commented. I smiled forcefully at him and let him continue to lead me through the dance.

The night grew colder but everyone stayed and talked about everything. It was annoying if anyone asked me, I wanted to go to sleep but I knew if I left, Durza wouldn't be too pleased.

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

Seth and I glanced behind my shoulder and saw Durza standing there, a small, creepy looking smile on his face.

"Excuse me Seth, but I would love to dance with my daughter." Seth nodded his head and released me before walking over to another noble woman and dancing with her. Durza gripped my waist and began to lead me into a dance.

"I thought you left," I muttered.

"I did, child. But I can back so I could dance with my only daughter," he answered. My mouth seemed like it froze open. Was he for real? This couldn't be _my_ father. Not Durza, right-hand man of Galbatorix. It couldn't be him. But who could it be...?

I racked my brain for answers but I always seemed to come up short as of why Durza would even care I was here. It all didn't even make sense to me, why would Durza care that I was alive? Why did he come after me ten years ago? What value was I to him?

My breath caught in my throat.

Abby knew the answers to every question I was asking. She knew why Durza came after me. She knew. Yet, here I am, wondering why the hell she didn't tell me an answer.

**Please review :)**


	4. ATTENTION!

**Hey everyone! I am terribly sorry for the wait. Terribly sorry. I have been grounded off the computer for the past month so I was not able to update anything. (it sucked) But do not fear! I am back and am going to try to update within two weeks. (school and all)**

**I hope that you may forgive me and my lateness and hopefully, hopefully, another chapter will be up soon enough so you may enjoy the story more. (hopefully)**

**I must say, one good thing that has come out of the grounding was that I was able to think about where my stories were going and how I'm going to end them (don't worry it is not any time soon). Hopefully I will be able to stick to my plans. **

**Once again, terribly sorry for the wait!**

**EvilBunny101**


	5. Legend of the Keepers

**Okayy...sorry for the wait! With hurricane Ike I haven't found the time to write often. Plus I had to do some research for this story a bit. But I am back up and running again lol.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter Four:**

**Legend of the Keepers**

It was around one in the morning when the party finally died out. Durza stayed with me through the end - talking to me, laughing with me, doing everything a real father would do.

"I think it is best you go to bed daughter," Durza said, standing up from the chair next to me. "The King wishes to meet you tomorrow and you need to be awake to do so."

"What time?" I asked, standing up as well. Murtagh had already left, following Durza's order.

"Abby will take you. Goodnight, Lenia," Durza whispered. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, seeing how I was much shorter than him, and walked away. I stood there, frozen. As much as I hated to admit it, a smile crossed my face as I walked out of the room and towards mine.

When I reached the stairs I quickly raced up them, careful not to trip and fall back down. It was harder than I thought but I finally made it to the top, only nearly falling once.

I walked up to Murtagh's door and knocked gently. I hoped he was still awake because maybe he could help me figure out everything that happened tonight. I was relieved when I heard shuffling coming from the other side of the door before it swung open revealing Murtagh.

He smiled when he saw me and let me through the door. His room shadowed because there was only a solitary candle to light it but I sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Here, I'll get the fire going," Murtagh whispered and started a fire in the fireplace. After he finished he joined me in the other seat, staring at me. "You look confused."

"I am. Durza acted very strange tonight and I don't know why. It doesn't make any sense of why he would do it, I mean, I already know who he really is," I explained. Murtagh sat there, his expressionless face taking in what I was saying. "He called me by my name instead of 'daughter' and he kissed my forehead before leaving." I watched as Murtagh's face fell and his eyes darted to me.

"And this has only been happening for one night?" he asked. I nodded my head in answer. "Lenia, don't fall for his tricks. He is trying to gain your trust so he can crush it later on." I felt my jaw drop as I stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks it is the only way for you to use your powers. Since you haven't used them yet, a very strong emotion is the only thing that can trigger them until you can control it," Murtagh informed me. I started at him, utterly baffled by this news.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I overheard Abby and Tornac talking while I was training one day. She was afraid he would have done this a long time ago but she wasn't sure why he didn't. I think it has to do with your sixteenth birthday or something like that. You'd have to ask Abby more about this," Murtagh explained. I nodded my head and looked into the fire. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just…confused. I need to talk to Abby so I'll talk to you tomorrow," I answered and stood up. He stood up with me and showed me to the door. "I'll come by the training fields tomorrow morning so prepare to lose."

"Hah! You're so funny," Murtagh mumbled. He grabbed my arm before I walked out the door and kissed me quickly. "Alright. Go talk with Abby."

"Goodnight." I walked down the hall to my own room and opened the door, knowing full well Abby would be sitting on my bed waiting for me.

And she was.

"Hello Lenia," she greeted. I muttered something and sat in the arm chair in front of the bed. "So before you start asking questions can I ask how the party went?"

"No, you can't. I need to know what you have been keeping from me since I was six years old," I demanded. Abby sighed and stood up.

"Very well. You deserve to know the truth," she started. "You see, your mother and I were very good friends. It was her in fact that told me to come here and wait for you." She stopped and looked at me, smiling. "She was a remarkable woman, Lenia. Just like you except for one thing...she didn't have your gift. You have a very special gift Lenia, a very powerful one. When used right you are able to control the weather. Create storms no one has ever seen before or even freeze things." I froze and stared at Abby. She only smiled at me and continued, "You see, every witch has some type of power. Your mother had an elemental gift – like you. She could manipulate fire into doing what she willed it to do."

"I thought fire couldn't be controlled."

"Certain people possess that gift, others die trying," Abby explained. She sat down back on the bed and continued her story. "It is very rare that you find witches or Keepers, as humans call them, because there is only one Keeper for each element at a time and most hide within their element. For example, the Keepers of the water hide within the sea and protect it when they can. Keepers of the forest hide in the forest, nurturing it and protecting it. Every Keeper is tied together because without the other, they all fail. It's a balance to make sure one Keeper doesn't rule the rest.

"And becoming a Keeper doesn't mean you become a Goddess or a God, it means you are part of Alagaësia and it is your destiny to protect the lands and people who are living on it," Abby replied. I stared at her, flabbergasted. She only smiled at me again and stood in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulders and whispered, "It has always been your destiny to become a Keeper, Lenia. Why do you think Galbatorix and Durza cherish you so much? Because you are a Keeper and anyone who gains control of a Keeper gains control of their element."

"But why me?" I questioned.

"It's your line, Lenia. Your mother's mother was a Keeper as well," she answered. I nodded my head, soaking the information in.

"So I'm the Keeper of the weather?" I asked. She nodded her head, a smile lighting up her face once more. "What does this have to do with my sixteenth birthday?"

"Sixteen declares you mature enough to handle the gift bestowed upon you. Do you really think they would give a gift like yours to a baby? Who knows what could happen then," Abby joked. I looked at her and then at my hands. "Don't worry Lenia, this is only the beginning of a life of the chosen few." I nodded my head before jerking my head up and stared at Abby, her words finally sinking in.

"How would you be able to be best friends with my mother when you're as young as you are?" I demanded.

"People are not as they appear. You must not trust what you see Lenia, but what your instincts tell you," she told me.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know. You see, the reason your mother and I were able to be friends was because of the gift I have," she started. "As I said before, every witch has a different gift. I have the gift of _transmogrification – the ability to change shape or form," she answered. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes bug. This was not what I was expecting to hear. _

_"So what do you really look like?" _

_Abby chuckled. _

_"No one knows what I really look like. My power is limited though, I can only shift into an object I have seen and heard. Other wise I would only be able to do one of them. For instance, if I changed into a mockingbird, I would have had to heard the sound it makes or I would talk like I am talking to you. It is a difficult for me to hold a certain shape for long, other than my two natural shapes of course," she explained. _

_"Two natural shapes?" I asked. She nodded her head and sat cross-legged on the floor. "What are they?" _

_"Well, one is the form you see before you. The other is this," she whispered and closed her blue eyes. I shifted in my seat as she transformed in front of me. Deep, red fur emitted from her chest and covered her body while her hands and feet changed to paws and her legs took the form of a wolf's. Her face grew smaller and a muzzle formed where her once human face was and a deep, red colored tail flickered behind her as her bright blue eyes stared into mine. _

_"Oh," was all I could manage to say. My arms and legs felt frozen in place as I stared at the giant, red wolf in front of me. Its head came up to my eyes sitting down. I struggled to find my voice but the only thing I could manage to say was 'oh' again. It bowed its head at me and laid down on the floor, staring up at me. _

_"Do not be afraid." __I jumped when the words entered my mind and widened my eyes at the wolf in front of me. _

_"Abby?" She nodded her large head and slowly walked towards me as if I would bolt if she moved too fast. She stopped at my feet and sat down, swishing her tail behind her. "You're a wolf?" Once again, her giant head nodded. "A werewolf?"_

_"No, Lenia. I am only a shape-shifter. A werewolf has to phase at a full moon, I do not. That is what separates me from them." _

"So you can phase into anything you see? Like me for instance?" I asked. Abby nodded her giant head and the red fur that covered her body opened to reveal pale skin. The fur crawled back to her chest and disappeared as Abby stood up, smiling at me.

My mouth dropped.

"Why so shocked?" Abby asked, mimicking my voice. "You asked if I could turn into you."

"Wow." Abby smiled and phased back into herself. "So you could be anyone you've ever met?"

"Sort of. I'd have to have some memory of them and what they sound like. Otherwise it doesn't work," Abby explained. "But you need sleep. Keep the rest of your questions until tomorrow and sleep."

"One more. How do you always know what I'm thinking?" I asked, walking over to the bed.

Abby sighed but answered, "Because your mother gave me that gift. That way we would be able to talk to each other when I'm in another form." I nodded my head and bid her goodnight before changing and collapsing on my bed. My head was full of the past few minutes and I wasn't even sure if it was all real. I couldn't be this powerful Keeper, right? It just didn't seem real at all.

But I would very soon find out how wrong I was…

XxX

"Come on Lenia. Galbatorix does not like to be kept waiting," Abby ranted. She walked around my room as I sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Lenia, get up!" Her voice changed into Durza's, making my eyes pop open.

"I'm up, I'm up," I muttered, sliding from the bed to the floor. I yawned and walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a tunic, shirt, and pants. Abby scowled and grabbed the clothes from my hand.

"What are you doing? You cannot go dressed up as a man!" she objected. I sighed and pulled out a dress, unhappy with my choices. Abby walked out of the room as I changed and quickly did my hair and walked outside the room as well. She took a glance at me and nodded her head approvingly and escorted me to the throne room.

The large, oak doors were closed and two soldiers with swords stood at each door, frozen in place. They eyed Abby and me as we walked up to them.

"The king has requested Lenia," she told them. They eyed me again and opened the doors. Abby turned to me and said, "Now, don't make eye contact with the king and be polite, Lenia. He could very easily kill you before you have the chance to blink."

I gulped but nodded my head. She smiled at me and smoothed my hair, whispering, "You'll do fine." She quickly left and I walked through the throne room doors stiffly.

I had never met the king, nor did I ever wish to. Yet, here I was, walking into the dark, mysterious throne room where the tyrant sat on his golden throne. His bald head was shiny and the crown was decorated with many diamonds and jewels.

He glanced at me as I curtsied, being polite as Abby had warned me.

"Good morning, Lenia. I'm sorry for making this so early but time is short for us," he started, mixing velvet in his voice. "As we all know, your sixteenth birthday has long gone and your powers can now be used. You will begin your training very soon with either your maid or Durza. I figure she knows a few things."

"But my King, I do not know how to even access my powers," I told him, finally daring to speak. My voice faltered a bit and was quiet, but he heard me clearly.

"You see, that is what training is for. You will learn soon enough how to use your powers and become a great fighter among the Empire." His eyes dimmed after he said this. "You may leave now. I am finished with you."

I curtsied quickly and left the room before he could say anything else. Abby was waiting for me on the other side of the door and stood up straight when she saw me coming out.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Fine." I walked past her and up the stairs. She was silent behind me but I knew she was there.

"Lenia, how did it really go?" she asked again when we had reached my room.

"He wants me to start training to become this mindless machine that he can control! He wants me to use my powers and aid him in the help of giving the Empire control over the land!" I screamed. Abby stood there silently and lowered her eyes to the floor in thought. "What can I do? I won't become the mindless killing machine he is asking me to be."

"You'll follow me," she whispered and started down the stairs. I sighed and followed her as well, knowing that there would be an explanation wherever we were going.

She stopped us at the center of the garden where the fountain stood and sat down on the bench. Silence stretched between us as Abby thought.

She finally looked up at me after a couple minutes, smiling.

"What are we doing here, Abby?" I questioned, standing next to the fountain.

"I'm trying to teach you, Lenia. You see, Keepers gifts work differently then ours. They are bound to an emotion, any emotion. Whether it be anger, hurt, pain, love, panic. Any of them can become vital in being a Keeper. And I think Durza's plan was to make you feel love. It would make sense; your mother had to do that too."

"She did?" I asked. Abby nodded her head. "So all I have to do is feel love?"

"I think. It's worth a shot but I do suggest not standing near the fountain. Bad things tend to happen when a storm is created," she warned. I nodded and stepped away from the fountain. "Now, think of any memory that makes you feel loved. Any memory at all."

We practiced for hours yet nothing happened. I went through memory after memory until my mind was tired of thinking.

Abby sat down on the bench silently.

"I don't understand. I thought you said all I had to do was feel love?" I questioned, sitting on the ground.

"Because I thought that too. But apparently, yours works differently than hers. I don't know what emotion you have to feel," Abby answered. I groaned and pulled my knees up to my chest. She looked at me for a second and then at the maid walking towards us. "Galbatorix wants to see you again." I sighed and stood up, waiting for the maid to say the same thing.

She curtsied and relayed the message Abby had just said. I nodded and followed to her to the throne room.

XxX

**Hours earlier with Murtagh:**

Murtagh walked down the halls towards the sparring fields, whistling a small tune. The nobles that walked through the halls scoffed at him but he paid no attention to it. He didn't care what they thought about him anymore because most of the time it was very bad.

As Murtagh rounded the corner, a small child carrying a tray bumped into him. The tray fell to the floor and the food that was on it dumped all over the floor. The child mumbled apologies as he quickly picked up the meal.

Murtagh bent down to help her. Her body froze when his hand grabbed the apple and placed it on the tray.

"Whose room are you going to?" Murtagh asked.

"I w-was going to Master Beckett's room," she whispered, keeping her gaze on the floor. Murtagh smiled at the newest maid.

"You must be new. Beckett's room is in the other direction on this floor. Last room you can go to without running into a wall," Murtagh told her. The girl nodded her head and took a quick glance up at Murtagh before darting her eyes back to the floor. "What is your name?"

"Eileen."

"Well Eileen, my name is Murtagh." Eileen bowed her head and quickly picked up the tray. "If you ever need my help, I'm in the room upstairs. Ask Amelia, she could tell you where I stay."

"Thank you, sir," Eileen whispered, curtsied and turned around to walk away. She took two steps before turning her head to Murtagh again. "Sir, I would stay away from the throne room. The King is planning something big with someone."

"Do you remember the person's name?" Murtagh asked.

"I believe it was Lenia," she answered. Murtagh's jaw dropped slightly. Eileen curtsied, whispering, "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I'm glad you did. Thank you, Eileen," Murtagh returned. Eileen smiled quickly before hurrying back to the kitchen to get new food.

Murtagh leaned against the wall, thinking. He knew Galbatorix wanted Lenia for what she was, but it didn't make sense of how he would get it. He stood there and pondered for a bit before a hard object connected with his skull, knocking him unconscious.

XxX

I walked into the throne room once again and curtsied before the king. He sat in his chair, smiling at me. It was creepy, I must admit. Watching the most evil man before you smile, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Hello again Lenia," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, my king," I answered. He nodded his head and continued, "Do you know why I called you here? Of course you don't so I will tell you. Guards!" Two doors creaked open and four guards filed out carrying a body. I looked at the dark hair of the person and gasped.

It was Murtagh.

I looked at Galbatorix and only received a smile in return. The guards stopped and bowed before the king and threw Murtagh to the ground. His body was covered in blood and his dark hair was matted to his forehead from sweat and blood.

Galbatorix stood up and gracefully walked down his throne, for an old man, and stopped when he was in between me and Murtagh.

"You see, I think I know the trigger. All I had to do was get someone who I could use against you," Galbatorix explained. He nodded his head and the guards retreated back through the doors they came from. "Now watch, thrysta!" Murtagh screamed out in agony as the spell hit him.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" I cried. I ran towards Murtagh but Galbatorix snatched my arm before I could reach him. I struggled against Galbatorix's iron grip as he whispered more and more spells towards Murtagh. "Stop it!"

"Only you can save him. So you better do it quick before he dies!" Galbatorix hissed. I struggled harder against his binding grip but it seemed the more I struggled the tighter his grip became. "You cannot save him that way, witch."

"I can't," I whispered. Galbatorix laughed and said, "Not even for your lover's life?" When I said nothing he added, "Very well then. I'll just kill him now."

I could feel it then, the uncovered rage building and building inside of me. It flooded through my veins, making me stronger. It wasn't rage at Galbatorix as much as it was myself. It made me so enraged to have to watch Galbatorix kill someone I loved when I could have stopped him.

"Feel the rage flooding through you. Let it control you child," Galbatorix whispered. "You know how to save him, so do it."

I had no idea what I was getting into when I listened but I did. I stopped fighting the rage and let it control me as he had suggested. Galbatorix kept muttering spells towards Murtagh so his cries made it easier to do.

The room began to get colder as the rushing wind began to pick up. The fire in the room blew out, adding smoke into the air while everyone's clothing was blown around in the wind.

"Yes! Yes!" Galbatorix screamed. He laughed even when his crown was blown off and thrown somewhere in the room. Though, what happened next was literally a shock for him. A large bolt of lightening struck through the roof and down in between us, sending him flying backwards where slammed into the wall and fell to his feet, completely unharmed.

"Well done! Well done!" Galbatorix laughed. He clapped his hands together and strode towards me. "You can calm down now. I won't kill your lover." I hissed at him but my rage did not go down. 'Very well then." He muttered some words towards me and it was like the rage disappeared within seconds. "You may help your lover but I would hurry, he won't last much longer without help."

I stared at Galbatorix as he sauntered off out of the throne room before running over to Murtagh. His back was bloody and his black shirt and tunic were slashed open, revealing part of his scar from Morzan. His skin was pale as the blood loss took its toll on him.

"Abby!" I cried. I knew she could hear me because seconds later she came running into the room. "We need to get him to a healer."

"They won't be able to help him, Lenia. He is too far beyond that," Abby replied. I could feel the tears start to brew as I looked at her. "He either gets healed magically or he dies."

"How is he going to be healed magically? The only person who could heal him would be Galbatorix." Abby's face was painful as she whispered one word.

"Exactly."

**REVIEW!**


	6. Just Lose Control

**Okie dokie. Sorry it took me so long to update but I'm back! And this is longer...I think lol. You'll have to tell me when you're done reading it. I warn you, some of it might be confusing now but it will make sense in time. Promise. **

**Thankies to those who reviewed! I love you guys! :)**

**Chapter Five:**

**Just Lose Control**

I stared at her, confused until my mind connected the dots. Galbatorix wanted me to do something that I would only do if I had no other option. Something that made my stomach churn at the thought of, something that made me want to vomit right here and now.

He wanted me to swear oaths to him.

"I can't believe it," I whispered disbelievingly. Abby looked at me then at Murtagh's condition. "There has to be another way. Is there any other way Abby?"

"Maybe but it would take time and skill and we have neither," she answered. "The only way I could think of is finding another Keeper, but that could take months, years, even decades!" I closed my eyes, silently going over every option in my head. There was Galbatorix of course, Murtagh dying – which I could not have, or finding another Keeper. Healers could not help him this late but who was powerful enough to heal Murtagh besides Galbatorix?

I gasped.

"How much time does he have?" I asked. Abby raised an eyebrow before looking at Murtagh once again.

"Not long. Two hours at the most," she answered. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"Maybe we don't have to go to Galbatorix. Who else is powerful enough to heal him?" Abby thought for a moment before she finally caught on.

"Do you think he will do it?" she asked.

"I hope so. If not, then we will go to Galbatorix. Murtagh will be healed either way, just I'd rather keep my life when this is all over," I answered. Abby smiled and helped me carry Murtagh.

It was by chance that he was out on the training field, sparring with a soldier. His thick, black hair stuck to his neck from sweat and dangled into his deep, black eyes. When the two stopped sparring, he turned to face me. I shivered but continued towards him.

"Cole, I need your help," I declared. He smirked at me but closed the distance in a few steps.

"And why would I want to help you?" he asked mockingly. "What could you possibly offer me?"

"Anything you want. Please Cole, you are the only one who could heal him," I pleaded. He thought for a moment and then looked at Murtagh.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"Galbatorix used magic spells against him and he is nearly dead. Please heal him Cole, I can't have him dead," I answered. Cole thought for a moment before asking, "How far are you willing to go to save his life?"

"I'd die if I had to," I returned. Abby looked at me, fearful of Cole's answer. He grinned and rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"I'll heal him but whenever I call for you, you must come and do _everything _I say," he stated. I nodded my head. "Swear to me." I closed my eyes as the words flew from my mouth, making the grin grow on his face. "Good. Waíse Heill!"

A black light shined from Cole's hand as he placed it near Murtagh's body. The wounds on his back healed instantly and color came back to his face. The black light consumed Murtagh's body – healing everything, inside and out.

When Cole pulled his hand away, Murtagh's eyes fluttered open. Abby helped him sit up as I stared at Cole. He grinned at me before returning to his match.

XxX

"How could you do that Lenia? Do you have _any _idea of what he could ask for?" Murtagh demanded, pacing my room. It was around dark when he was finally able to walk around and he took complete advantage of that. Abby had left so we could talk but I had a feeling she was listening in on our conversation.

"I did what I had to do Murtagh. It was either that or swear oaths to Galbatorix!" I shouted. Murtagh glared at me, his face twisted into fury and rage. I closed my eyes to get control over myself before standing up and walking to him. I set my hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"You shouldn't do that, least of all for me," he whispered, turning to look at me with a pained expression. "You have so much to live for Lenia, I couldn't even think of taking that away from you."

"Murtagh, I have no regrets for making that choice. I need you to be alive," I told him. Murtagh sighed and walked away from me to sit on the windowsill. He set his head in his hands, elbows on his knees and sat there absolutely still for minutes.

I shifted uncomfortably until finally deciding to go sit next to him silently. He didn't move or look up, just continued to be a statue. I inwardly sighed and kissed his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his torso. I kept whispering 'I'm sorry' over and over to him, trying to get him to say something or at least _move_.

But he didn't.

"Murtagh, I'm sorry. You know you would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed," I whispered. I regretted what I said because when he looked at me, his face was full of agony and rage. It pained him to know I made a deal with a devil but it also made him furious.

"I just wish you hadn't had done that. Cole is not a man you make deals with Lenia, I could have sworn I told you that."

"I didn't have a choice, Murtagh! It was either that or you die and I'm sorry but I actually _like _having you around!" I screamed.

Bad idea.

Murtagh shot up and argued back, "And you think I don't like being around you? You think I would prefer to be dead? Lenia, you don't understand! You sold your soul to the devil and there is _nothing_ you can do to get it back!"

"I don't know why you're even angry! I would think you would be happy that I saved you! But apparently not," I shot back angrily. My hands balled into fists at my side as I continued shouting, "If you don't like what I've done then tough luck! There is nothing you can do to change it! So just grow up!"

His face twisted into fury at my words. "I swear, sometimes you are your father!" he hissed. "You are just like him! You don't care what happens as long as whatever you want to happen happens! It wouldn't surprise me that you turn out _just like him._"

I felt like I was just slapped in the face.

"Get out! Get out NOW!" I screamed, unable to control the venom leaking into my voice. I could feel the rage bubbling up inside me but I fought to keep it under control, at least until he left. "I don't ever want to see you again! Get out! Get out of my room!" My eyes closed as my arm jerked towards the bedroom door where he stormed out.

He slammed the door shut and when I couldn't hear him any longer, I shrieked. I could hear the thunder cracking outside but at the moment, I couldn't care. I was too angry, too upset to think of anything else. It infuriated me that he said that, much less thought it.

It was hard to control anything anymore. My thoughts, my movements, my words all seemed to be controlling themselves. I could barely breathe because my lungs burned with rage, hot with anger. My eyes were clouded but the scary thing was…

I liked this.

I felt this weird sense of pleasure from my powers. It made me feel strong and unbreakable. It made me feel like I could do anything I wanted and I loved that feeling. I _enjoyed_ it. I could now understand what Durza meant when he said that you'd get a wonderful feeling from being powerful.

When I opened my eyes, my surroundings were different. I was on a hill, overlooking Uru'baen. Rain was pelting the ground while lightening lit the dark sky. Cold, stinging winds blew quickly but didn't harm me, though they harmed everything else. I could see people on the ground running around, trying to find cover from the storm. The storm _I_ was creating. I had to admit, I loved to watch them run trying to find cover. It was amusing to me, something that brought a smile to my face. Something that made me laugh hysterically.

It was then I knew I wasn't alone on that hill.

Durza stood behind me, smiling at what I was doing. His eyes were bright with victory as he watched me unleash my powers. His smile grew when the storm began to take another turn, releasing hail from its dark sky. Lightening struck a house's roof, lighting it on fire though the harsh rain quickly relinquished it.

"Keep going, Lenia. You're doing fantastic," Durza told me. I smiled at the encouragement and did what he said. It was hard at first, but it became easier and easier to control as minutes ticked by. The storm was like another part of me, like parts of your body.

I raised my arm and lightening hit where my hand pointed to, making a smile cross across my face. I could hear Durza clap his hands in the background but I tried not to focus on him but on the task I was doing.

It was weird. I couldn't feel the rain pelting my skin or the hail pounding on my body; I could feel nothing. My eyes seemed to pick up the slightest movement, even people nearly a mile away I could see very clearly. Any sound that was made I could hear, like Durza's breathing. The people screaming as they scrambled around to find some place to hide. I could even hear the soft footsteps of someone running towards us over the thunderstorm.

"Durza! What do you think you're doing?" Abby snarled. She raced up the hill and tried to get my attention by grasping my shoulders and shaking me. Her only response was Durza hissing and an icy glare from me. "I'm sorry, Lenia. But I have no other option."

She pulled out a needle with a strange silver substance inside of it and stuck it into my arm. She was about to inject it inside but she was blown backwards by something. I didn't know if Durza or I had done that but at the moment I didn't really care. I was just happy she was out of the way because I was enjoying this.

But it didn't last for long.

I could feel black mask glazing over my eyes and soon, I met the ground.

XxX

I was first aware of the voices in the background. One I could easily make out as Durza but the other, I couldn't remember.

"What do you want us to do with her? Keep her here?" a man asked.

"Of course. I can't have her around Abigail anymore because that filthy woman will try to convert her back and I can't have that. Not when I am this close," Durza answered.

"What if the king finds out…?"

"He will not find out. If he calls for my daughter then we will take her there. She _will not _be left alone. Keep her in the white room in the tower and make sure it is well guarded. From my knowledge of Morzan's son and her maid, they will try to look for her and I cannot afford to have her found by them. So keep her well guarded but don't let her know what I'm up to," Durza ordered.

"Yes, sir. But how do you want us to guard her but not let her know what you're up to?" he asked.

"Quite simple. Don't talk to her and never open the door. She is to stay in the room no matter what. I am the only person who would be allowed to enter the white room. You fail me, it will be the last thing you do, I assure you," Durza threatened.

"Yes, sir," the man returned fearfully. Durza chuckled and his soft steps filled the room as he left. "Kale, help me pick her up. But be careful not to wake her up." There was rummaging around the room and soon two sets of hands had grabbed my arms and pulled me off whatever I was laying on. My feet fell to the floor as they carried me by my arms out of the room and down some hallway.

We stopped soon and one of the guards picked me up and slung me over their shoulder so they could carry me up the stairs.

Before I could think of anything else, I was slammed onto a bed. I groaned when I heard the door squeak closed and opened my eyes to see a see-through curtain hanging on the tall, white bedposts. The bed I laid on was pure white and the sheets were made of silk that had a golden lining. The cold floor was marble and a small white rug laid in the center of the room, in front of the bed. A large, floor-length window was planted in the west wall and white curtains gently swayed down from the top.

I sat up and stared around the room, blinking often for the room was very bright. My bare feet touched the floor, sending a chill down my spine. I carefully stood up and stumbled over to the window, moving the curtains out of the way.

The ground was far away from where I was and I felt a wave of uneasiness wash over me as I looked. The room overlooked the large garden and I watched as servants scramble around, trying to get to where they needed to go.

I sighed and closed the curtain before walking over to the door. I tried to open it but found that it was locked tightly.

"_What the…?" _I thought. I jiggled the door handle for a couple minutes before giving up and sitting back on the bed. _"Why am I here? Abby, where are you?" _

XxX

**Hours later:**

**Durza POV**

I felt a smirk cross my face as I climbed up the stairs to her room. I knew what I needed to do and because no one knew where she was I was capable of doing it. I only hoped the king wouldn't call for her in the next week because she wouldn't be ready then. Oh no, she would still be molding into what _I _wanted.

The guards at the door bowed when I entered their sight and stepped aside so I could enter her room.

She was standing at the window, watching the people down below but when I closed the door behind me, she turned and looked at me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have something for you, daughter," I crooned. My voice was velvet - as I wanted it to be - and smooth. Her face fell to suspicious but she asked, "What is it?"

"Lay on the bed as straight as you can," I instructed. Her movements were stiff but she complied with me. Foolish girl. She laid on the bed and straightened herself, her eyes watching me. I smiled back at her – the best I could anyway – and walked over to her. I placed my hand on her forehead and whispered a word from the ancient language.

Her eyes closed instantly and her body froze. Only the sound of her soft breathing was heard and that made me smile. This would be easier than I thought…

I placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach, muttering words under my breath. Her body glowed a bright red in reaction as she inhaled sharply.

I smiled; this was going to be easier than I thought.

XxX

**One week later:**

**With Abby and Murtagh**

"I don't know what happened to her. I can't get a read on her nor does anyone else know where she could possibly be," Abby ranted, pacing the floor. She was in Lenia's room with Murtagh and the young man sat on the bed quietly.

"This is all my fault…" Murtagh whispered. Abby stopped pacing and looked at him before walking over to him and setting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Murtagh this is not your fault. It never was so stop believing it is. Lenia is here in the castle, I know that, I just don't know _where_ in the castle," Abby returned. Murtagh sighed, not believing anything. He knew it was his fault. He shouldn't have said those things…

"Stop it. I told you it isn't your fault. No one could have predicted she would react that way," Abby said, cutting Murtagh off in his thoughts.

"But if I hadn't said those things she wouldn't have lost control and disappear for a week!" Murtagh argued.

"And you think fighting with me is going to help? Or blaming yourself for that matter?" Abby questioned, sitting down in one of the chairs. "We'll find her, I promise you."

"How? You don't even know where she is," Murtagh mumbled. Abby only laughed before answering, "And you think I can't do a little searching? It should be quite easy actually. But what I need for you to do is cook me something."

"Cook you something?" Murtagh asked, perking his head up to look at her. Abby nodded her head silently with a small smile on her lips. "And what is that?"

"It's a medicine for Lenia. It knocks her out when she loses control," Abby explained. "It's really easy to make, just the ingredients are hard to find."

"What are they?"

Abby pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of her apron and handed it to him saying, "Everything you need is listed there. It takes an hour to make so I'd suggest starting now because who knows what state Lenia is in when we find her."

"And how do you think you'll find her?" Murtagh asked.

"Like this," Abby answered and morphed into Durza. Murtagh's eyes widened for a minute before a small smile came to his face. "I'll ask the guards and they'll tell me. I'm Durza now."

"Can I go with you? You might need help," Murtagh quickly stated. Abby looked thoughtful for a second and then answered, "I guess you can come, we just have to make the medicine now."

Murtagh nodded his head and opened the folded paper. He read the first item on the list and the two worked furiously to try and get everything done.

Abby held up a small vial of the silver liquid and she smiled, setting it down next to all the other bottles. It didn't take them long to find the ingredients because Murtagh knew where all the things were in the kitchen and in the garden.

Murtagh turned to her and declared, "Let's go find Lenia now." Abby smiled and nodded her head, shifting back into Durza.

"Make sure you stick to the shadows. It would be weird if you followed me everywhere," Abby instructed. Murtagh nodded his head and grabbed his cloak before tying it to himself and lifting the hood over his face. Abby returned his smile and stalked out of the room, imitating Durza perfectly.

The two ran into a few guards, none knew where Lenia was however. It seemed they didn't even know who she was. It wasn't until they ran into a young man who had silky blonde hair did they find out anything.

"How is the progress with my daughter going?" Abby – Durza – demanded.

"She is still unconscious, sir. She hasn't moved since you last saw her," he answered, his voice shaking a little. Abby smiled.

"Go check on her again. I fear that something went wrong," Abby commanded. The guard raised an eye brow but nodded his head before scrambling away. Abby sent a quick look in Murtagh's direction and the boy came out of the darkness.

"Do you want me to follow him?" Murtagh asked. Abby nodded her head saying, "Just follow him until you can't follow him anymore without being seen. We won't get her right now. We have to do it without them knowing about it, especially Durza."

Murtagh nodded his head and disappeared into the darkness of the halls, following the guard silently.

Abby phased back into herself and walked back to Lenia's room.

XxX

Abby soundlessly walked up the stairs, making sure her steps were slow and quiet. She had a plan on how to get Lenia out, though she wasn't quite sure if it would work.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Abby held her breath and closed her eyes, putting a mental picture of what she wanted to be in her mind. It was only a matter of seconds until she changed into a small fly, one that was small enough to fit under the crack of the door. She flew quickly passed the guards and slipped silently under the door before phasing back once inside the room.

Her blue eyes scanned the room, picking up the white desk, the fluffy rug on the floor, the king size bed, and the large floor length mirror on the west wall.

Her eyes darted back to the bed.

Lenia was lying on the bed, perfectly still. Her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight from the window, making her look blue. Her large bed made Lenia look small and fragile, as if her bones could be broken by a simple hug.

Abby walked over to her and looked at the girl before looking back at the window. Silently, she walked over to the large window and opened it. Cold air rushed in and greeted her, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Alright, let's hope this works," Abby muttered almost silently. She walked over to Lenia and picked the girl's small frame up and carried her to the window. Lenia's skin felt like fire and burned Abby's arms but Abby ignored the pain. "I'm so sorry." She kissed Lenia's forehead and dropped her out of the window.

Quickly, Abby turned and fell backwards into the air. Her eyes closed as she phased into a large, black dragon – like Shruikan. She flapped her wings and leveled herself before ducking her head down and grabbing Lenia's body and hoisting the girl onto her back.

When Abby had gotten control over her wings, she floated upwards and closed the window gently with her head, careful not to make a sound – or break it. Afterwards, she directed herself to Lenia's bedroom with haste.

When she reached the room, Murtagh threw open the window and when Abby was close enough, snatched Lenia from her back. Abby phased into the fly again before flying inside and phasing back into herself.

She collapsed into a chair, utterly exhausted.

Murtagh carried Lenia over to her bed and laid her down in it, sitting down next to her. He grabbed her hand but instantly dropped it when the heat burned his hand.

"Why is her skin _that_ hot?" he demanded, looking at Abby.

"I don't really know. I can't remember…" Abby trailed off, her eyes closing. Her head lolled to the side and her body fell to the floor, fast asleep.

Murtagh sighed and picked Abby up, laying her next to Lenia. He pulled a blanket over the woman before returning to Lenia's side. She looked peaceful in her sleep, elegant and beautiful – at least to Murtagh. He touched her skin again but just like before the scorching heat burned his hand, forcing him to drop her hand.

With an idea on his mind, Murtagh stood up and wrote a little note to Abby before wrapping Lenia in a blanket and picking her up. Her skin wasn't as hot but he could still feel the warmth seeping through the blanket as he set the note next to Abby's head. With a smile on his face, he carried Lenia out of her room and down the hall.

XxX

**Lenia POV:**

My head felt so terrible it was like someone took a hammer and nailed my head over and over for days. My body felt so sore and hot it was hard to concentrate on anything. I tried to move my arms but something was holding me down. I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again because the light was so blinding. It was like I hadn't seen sunlight in weeks.

I opened my eyes again and blinked over and over until my eyes got used to the light and looked around the room. I recognized the two plush chairs beside the fireplace and the large, oak desk in the corner covered in writing materials.

I was in Murtagh's room.

And I assumed he was the one who had his arms wound around me. I untangled myself from his arms, trying not to wake him up but that was inevitable. He woke up the instant I was free from his arms. His eyes were cloudy when he looked at me but I recognized the pain in them. I turned my head away and stared at the floor.

"Lenia…" he started but paused. I knew what he wanted to say, I just didn't want him to say it. He wanted to apologize for what he said and take back everything, but truth was, I didn't want an apology. I just wanted to leave.

"I don't want to hear it," I muttered, moving so my feet touched the floor. I stood up slowly but wobbled like a drunken person. Murtagh got up quickly and tired to make his way over to me but my voice stopped him. "Don't. Please, just stay over there."

"Lenia, please. I don't want to keep fighting with you. I'm sorry for-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I told you I didn't want to hear it. You wouldn't have said that if you really were sorry," I hissed. His face fell and he straightened himself, forcing his face into a blank mask. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anymore and slowly made my way to the door. He didn't try to stop me – something I was thankful for – so I walked out of the room and into my own.

Abby was sitting in the couch, staring out of the window. Her face was blank as well but when I sat down on the bed she turned to look at me.

"You should try to fix things with him," Abby whispered. "He didn't mean those things. You know that as well as I do."

"But if he didn't mean them, why bother even saying them?" I asked.

"Because he was angry, Lenia. People tend to say stuff they don't mean when they are angry," Abby answered. Her piercing gaze made me look away and the room went awkwardly silent.

"So what happened?" I asked after a few minutes.

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember fighting with him and then it is a blur from there," I answered. Abby nodded her head and stared out of the window again. "Abby?"

"You lost control of yourself and gave into your powers. You created a huge storm that could have easily wiped Uru'baen off the map but somehow you were knocked out. I don't know if it was I or Durza who had done it but either way, it happened," Abby answered. She looked at me again, her gaze indecipherable. "You disappeared for over a week and it drove Murtagh insane. You should have seen the more guy, he was moping all week. Trust me." Abby paused. "But after a week and no contact from you I asked around, phased into some people, and finally was able to get you here last night. And you know the rest."

"Oh," I whispered. I disappeared for a week? I could have sworn it was only for a couple hours…

"Do you remember anything at all? Even strange dreams you might have had while you were gone?" Abby asked. I thought for a long time before slowly answering, "I can vaguely remember feeling lots of pain. Every breath I took was painful and I felt like I was on fire the entire time."

"That might explain why your skin was so hot last night," Abby muttered, standing up and walking over to me. She touched my forehead and instantly pulled it back. "And still is."

"Do you know what it means?" I asked, feeling my forehead. It felt normal to me but her skin felt like dry ice.

"I have no clue. I have never come across something like this before," Abby replied. "I'll open a few books and see what I can fine. In the mean time, please do everyone a favor and fix the little tiff between you and Murtagh, alright? His thoughts are getting worse."

"You're reading his mind?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He is outside the door. Kind of hard not to," she answered. A smile crept across her face and she almost skipped down the hall, leaving me alone with Murtagh standing outside my door, his agonized eyes staring into mine.

XxX

"Come forward, Durza," Galbatorix snarled. The shade did what he was told and bowed low before the king.

"Good evening, my King," Durza greeted. "I have news of-"

Galbatorix cut him off. "I don't care. I have come up with an idea; one that I think will help us even more than your daughter."

"What is it, my Liege?" Durza asked.

Galbatorix almost smiled. "I have come to believe that your daughter's child will become the next Keeper. I have studied the Keeper line and I think that the child she will conceive will be a Keeper."

"But how will we get her to conceive such a child? She must be breed with the right-" Durza started but Galbatorix cut him off again.

"Oh yes, I know. And I know exactly who the father will be. One who will become a powerful dragon rider like myself, as my seer says anyway. He is the spawn of an evil man and I'm sure the seed will carry from father to son."

"Who is that, my King?" Durza asked.

"Morzan's son," Galbatorix answered. Durza's face froze but he nodded his head saying, "An excellent idea, my King. But how do you think they will breed? We can't control them."

"Of course we can't," Galbatorix laughed. "We'll force them to be married. It works wonders, don't you agree?"

"Yes, my King. But when shall this wedding be held?" Durza asked.

"In two months."

**Done, done, done. Yes, some parts are confusing like why Lenia blew up and got that much power for a FIRST TIME. But it will be revealed either in the next chappie or the chappie after that. But it will be revealed...soon lol. **

**As for what Durza did to Lenia, you'll find out what the reaction will be. Soon I think. And her hot skin is important! I didn't just add that in to take up time :)**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! :)**


	7. The Unfortunate Wedding

**Weeee. Another chappie done :) and I didn't take five years either! Hehe. Okay so I'm a bit excited that I could FINALLY update within a couple weeks. But this chappie is mainly about the wedding, hence the chappie title lol. And yeah, oh I lied by the way. I told you guys that the reasons for why Lenia is being so weird would be in this chappie, it's not. I don't know what chappie it will be in actually. But you can see more of her weirdness and I dare you guys to try and guess what happened to make her so...weird. If you do, maybe I'll let you read the first page of the next chappie :)**

**Ah well, hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Six:**

**The Unfortunate Wedding**

"Oh Lenia, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress," Abby complimented. I stood in front of a mirror with three panels wearing my white and gold wedding dress. It was a strapless, satin dress with appliqués throughout the bodice and a floral hemline that flowed passed my feet and trailed behind me with the chapel train.

I sighed and turned around in the mirror, a small frown on my face. Abby noticed this.

"What's wrong, Lenia? I thought you'd be happy." I gave her an exasperated look before looking back in the mirror. She knew why I didn't want to marry Murtagh; even _he _knew I didn't want to marry him. Come to think of it, Murtagh and I hadn't spoken since that night nearly two months ago.

"Oh," she whispered, finally catching on. I nodded my head in the mirror and sighed once more, sitting down on the podium I was standing on. She was beside me in an instant.

"What do I do, Abby? I can't make amends with him because I don't even forgive him yet and I am getting married in one day! I can't marry him, Abby. I just can't," I cried.

Abby wrapped her clothed arms around me and whispered, "Yes you can, Lenia. Deep down you know you love him, just as you always have. You can forgive him; you just have to make an effort to do it."

Before I could reply to that, the door opened and Durza strode in, a grin plastered on his face. Abby bowed quickly, backing away from me and him.

"Leave us," he commanded, his voice harsh. Ever since that night she rescued me he has been harsh towards her and suspected something.

Abby nodded her head, curtsied to him and quickly left the room after throwing a quick glance to me. Durza closed the door when she left and turned to face me, the same grin plastered on his face.

"You look beautiful, daughter." He walked over to me as I stood back up on the podium. "The dress fits, yes?" I nodded in answer. "Good. We want no complications tomorrow so please do try and make an effort not to create a complication. I'm going to warn you now just so we are clear, you cannot escape so I wouldn't bother trying." I didn't answer but just kept looking in the mirror at myself. He smirked when I didn't respond. "Then we understand each other then, yes?"

"Yes, Father," I muttered, looking at the ground. I didn't see him leave but the next thing I knew Abby was standing next to me again, holding me. I didn't realize I had started crying until the tears hit my bare skin.

"Shh, Lenia. You are making a big deal out of nothing. You love Murtagh; he loves you," she pointed out. "It could be a lot worse. You could be marrying someone like Galbatorix…"

"Now that would be just horrid. I would kill myself before I ever did that," I laughed through my tears. She smiled at me and used the sleeve of her dress to wipe up the tears.

"You still burn," she commented.

"So I've heard," I replied, turning around and looking at the mirror. "So have you gotten your dress yet?"

"Of course, dear. Do you think I would forget?" she mused. I giggled and stepped down from the podium. "Now, change out of the dress so we can hang it up."

"Yes, mother," I groaned. Abby grinned at me and sat down on the bed so I could change.

When the dress was hung up and everything was back in order, Abby and I went to the library – something we had been doing for the past two months. She was still bothered about my temperature so we read book after book trying to figure out what it was.

"Abby, what if we are looking in the wrong spot?" I asked, closing a book. She looked up at me from the scroll she was reading with puzzled eyes. "What if this isn't the right library? I've heard rumors that there was another library – Galbatorix's secret library."

Her brows furrowed in thought until she answered, "It would be impossible to get in – even with my ability. I'm sure he keeps it hidden somewhere where no one can find and if someone does, it is guarded by magic and who knows what else."

"I forgot about that," I admitted quietly, grabbing another book with a sigh. Luckily, I didn't have to read it because Tornac came up to us.

"Good evening, Lenia and Abigail," he greeted cheerfully. Abby smiled and him before returning to her scroll. "Lenia, I was curious if you planned on coming back to training anytime soon. I know with the wedding and all you don't have time but it's crucial that you learn now."

"I know and I'm sorry, Tornac. I would go with you but…" I trailed off, my eyes directed towards Abby. "She needs me right now."

"No I don't. Go, go train with Tornac," Abby chimed in with a smile. "I'll be fine. Go."

"Are you sure?" I asked, setting the book down. Abby nodded her head and continued to read the scroll. "Alright then. I guess I can go." Tornac smiled and I followed him out to the training fields only to stop short when I saw that we wouldn't be alone.

"What is he doing here?" I questioned. Tornac stopped and looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Just because you two are fighting doesn't mean he doesn't train and it doesn't mean I don't train you two together. So get your sword and get to it," Tornac commanded, picking up a sword-like stick and walking over to a couple of young boys who had sticks similar in their hands.

I inhaled deeply before picking up my sword and walking over to where Murtagh stood. A smile didn't cross his face like normal – something I was happy for – so I just got into my stance and waited on him. He soon followed with a blank expression before striking first.

We paired, blocked, lunged, and danced together for awhile before he was finally able to disarm me, with the blade at my throat. My breaths came out in pants, as were his, and we stood there awkwardly. I could still see the agony in his eyes but I tried to pretend not to notice.

"You're getting there," he commented quietly. I nodded my head and picked up my sword again, preparing to fight him again.

This time he didn't disarm me like before but somehow managed to get behind me with his sword at my throat again. His nose gently touched my ear and I shivered when his cold breath reached my skin.

"When can we put this behind us? I don't like fighting with you anymore than you do," Murtagh whispered. I tried to sound icy when I replied but my voice broke when I answered, "I just need time."

He exhaled angrily, his hot breath tickling my ear. "How much time would that be, Lenia? We get married tomorrow in case you haven't noticed."

I grit my teeth together and moved his sword so I could step away from him and face him. I nearly growled, "Oh I've noticed; don't worry about that."

"Then why can't you just put this behind you?" he asked innocently. I scowled at him.

"Would you be able to get over me calling you Morzan? I didn't think so," I retorted icily and walked quickly to put up my sword and leave but he stayed with me. "Just leave me alone."

He didn't answer but continued to follow me up the stairs and to my room where I turned and shouted, "Would you just leave me al-"

But I was cut off by his cold lips. His hands gripped my face, even though my skin burned him. He pressed me against the wall and continued to kiss me. It was only when I felt the wall at my back did I realize I was kissing him back and that my hands had tangled themselves in his hair.

He pulled away when we needed air and moved his hands to my shoulders where my shirt protected him from my scorching skin. His body was pressed against mine and my hands were still locked in his hair.

"You don't understand that I _can't _leave you alone, Lenia. That I _can't _stop loving you and I _can't _stop myself from being happy about tomorrow," he whispered hoarsely. "You don't understand how much I love you."

Without another word, he untangled himself and left me alone in the hallway, frozen in place. What had just happened?

I shook my head and pushed myself off the wall and went into my bedroom. Abby was sitting on my bed, a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked. She only giggled under her breath. I shook my head again and collapsed onto the bed only to fall asleep moments later…

XxX

It seemed like only an hour since I fell asleep to when Abby was waking me up so I could get ready for the wedding - _my _wedding.

"Hurry up, child. Galbatorix won't be pleased if the wedding has to be stalled because the bride doesn't show up on time," Abby warned from the other side of the door. I sighed but slipped on the wedding dress I really didn't want to put on and walked out of the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror again.

Abby smiled as she styled my hair, adding small white flowers to my hair. I think she was happier planning everything rather than the wedding itself.

"My, my, my. You are so beautiful, Lenia," Abby commented, looking at me. "You look just like your mother."

"I do?" I asked, breath just above a whisper. I looked at myself in the mirror and the person looking back at me I didn't recognize. It was hard to believe that was me I was looking at, not some other girl.

"Yes. And speaking of your mother, I have something for you. It's something old so it goes with the wedding," Abby said, pulling something out of the bag she was carrying. It was a small necklace with a golden trinket. Simple, yet stunning.

Abby stood behind me and tied it to my neck before saying, "This was mine. I wore it on my own wedding day."

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. "You were married?" Abby smiled and nodded her head once, stepping back so she could look at me. "To who? And where is he?"

"His name was James and he has been dead for many, many years," Abby answered. "As I told you before, I am very old. I was around long before your mother was born."

"How are you able to live so long?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Another time, child. We need to get you to your wedding," Abby replied with the same smile on her face. She grabbed me by my shoulders and guided me to where the wedding was held.

Durza was waiting outside the chapel in a dark suit and a sly smile on his face. When he saw us coming, Abby bowed and entered the chapel by herself.

Durza looked me up and down with the same smile on his face.

"Good. Now, I will remind you again, you cannot escape. Guards are stationed at every exit, even the windows. So please, make me happy and go through with it."

"Like I have much of a choice," I groaned. A chuckle escaped his lips as music began to play in the background. I took a deep breath to get a hold of myself and then took a step towards the altar.

I had to admit, the wedding went by faster than I thought it would. It wasn't long before Murtagh and I were saying our vows and the priest, Galbatorix, announced us man and wife. Murtagh and I kissed like we were supposed to and walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

When we had reached the small carriage we were supposed to ride in to the reception dinner, Murtagh finally spoke.

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

I looked at him and nodded my head. "Thank you. You do as well."

He sighed and ceased his efforts in trying to start a conversation. We drove around for awhile until the carriage finally stopped back at the castle, where the reception was to be held. We climbed out and walked into the room with our arms looped together. Everyone clapped when they saw us, trying to find their way up to us.

I lost count of how many people came up and said 'You two will make a fine couple' or 'Congratulations!'. Though my personal favorite was 'You two are so gorgeous! You will make beautiful babies'. I had to stifle a laugh on that one.

When we had seen everyone, Murtagh and I were finally able to sit down – something I was thankful for. A couple of men sat beside Murtagh – including Tornac – and Abby sat next to me.

"You did great, Lenia," she whispered to me. I smiled slightly at her and took a sip of the wine in front of me. "Don't forget you two need to dance sometime tonight. It's custom for the new couple to dance."

"Fine, fine," I grunted. Abby smiled and rubbed my back before walking to the waiting Tornac and dancing with him.

I froze when I felt Murtagh's hand on mine and looked up at him, then down at our hands.

"That doesn't burn?" I asked.

"Oh it does, I just ignore the pain," he responded. "But would you like to dance? I think we should." I inwardly sighed but stood up and took his hand so he could lead me to the dance floor. Everyone stopped to watch as we danced and clapped when the song was over.

The reception lasted late into the night and when everyone had finally left, Abby showed us where our new room was. It was up an endless amount of stairs – something that I would probably die of later – and at the very end of the hallway. The oak door was large and wide – you could probably fit the fattest man through that door.

"Here is your room. Play nice," Abby grinned, patted my back and left. I glared in her direction, before saying, "We should get to bed." Murtagh nodded his head and opened the door, stepped aside so I could go through first, and entered himself.

The bedroom was fairly large and held a queen sized bed placed against the north wall of the room with a couch sitting at the foot of the bed. The metal frame of the bed was black and had dark blue sheets and blankets with silver stitching. Two black nightstands were placed on both sides of the bed against the wall with a small candle on each. On the west wall there was a black dresser with a mirror above it and a bookshelf full of books. Next to the dresser there was door where a large bathroom and closet were kept. On the wall with the door that opened up to the hallway, there was a dark colored desk with writing materials scattered across the desk. On the east wall there was a wall-sized window with black curtains hanging from the ceiling and draping to the floor with a golden colored rope tied in the center. The window overlooked the sparing fields and some of the city itself.

"Wow," Murtagh whistled. "This is a nice room."

"It is," I agreed. We stood there awkwardly until I managed to say, "I should change." He nodded his head and walked over to the window, staring out of it. I sighed, walking into the closet and changing into a pale blue nightgown. I hung up the dress, knowing what would happen if Abby found it on the floor.

When I walked into the room, Murtagh was taking off his shoes. I tried not to look at him as I slipped under the covers of the bed and rested my head on the pillow.

"How long are we going to do this? We can't keep fighting forever," Murtagh suddenly declared, looking at me. I tried to ignore the comment but he continued, "Yesterday you kiss me back and today you are acting like that never happened. What do you want me to do? Please tell me because I honestly don't know what you want."

I exhaled sharply and sat up in the bed. His eyes were light but his face was serious. It was a piercing gaze, like Abby's. I had to look away but even then I could still feel his gaze so I stood up and made my way to the door.

But he was already there, blocking it.

"Get out of the way," I hissed. He didn't move but only shift so he covered more of the door. "Murtagh, get out of the way."

"Not until you answer me. I don't understand. Yesterday you kiss me and today you look like you want to kill me." I tried to move around him but he moved where I did, making it harder. "Do you even know what you want, Lenia?"

"Get out of the way!" I screamed, my hands forming into fists at my sides. I could hear the thunder crack outside and I knew what was going to happen if he didn't move. I don't even know why I was so angry; I was normally a calm person up until just recently.

"Tell me what you want first, Lenia. I'll get out of your life if that is what you want._ Just_ _tell me what you want,_" he argued, emphasizing his last sentence. "Do you want me in your life or not?"

I froze and my anger disappeared, leaving no trace. I only stared at his waiting face but I couldn't answer. The lump in my throat forbid words from escaping my mouth though I did try to speak. I opened my mouth but closed it again when nothing came out. His piercing stare made me drop my head to avoid his eyes and with a small voice I whispered, "Please move, Murtagh. I don't want to hurt you."

He lowered his eyes and stepped aside, keeping his head down. I looked at him briefly before walking out of the room where I stopped for a second to say, "I do want you in my life, Murtagh. Nothing will ever change that." I started walking again and was relieved when I didn't hear footsteps behind me.

When I reached the never-ending stairs, I picked up the bottom of the nightgown and quickly descended them. I had an idea of where I was going, but I didn't know if I remembered how to get there. I used to go there all the time when I was younger because it made me feel like I was back in Carvahall.

I made it outside with no problems because nobles were all in bed and guards were either asleep or bracing themselves from the storm that wouldn't be coming. It was weird how my anger vanished like that. I'd have to ask Abby about it tomorrow or whenever I saw her.

I was glad it was dark because it was easy to slip to the trees in the darkness. The only sound that pierced the silence was the crumbling of leaves under my feet. It was a beautiful night, clear and the sky was full of stars. The air was chilly and I suddenly regretted wearing the thin nightgown but I walked until I came to a small clearing where a crystal river ran through. The clearing was surrounded by tall oaks but they didn't get in the way of the starry sky.

I laid down in the grass, staring up at the sky. It was strange how such a horrible place could have something so beautiful. It amazed me how things played out, how no matter what there was always the opposite somewhere. Good and evil. Light and dark. Rich and poor. There was always a balance, no matter where you go.

I closed my eyes and began to feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep but I didn't try to fight it. I didn't want to go back into my room nor did I even want to move. It felt so peaceful to be here, something I never thought would exist in Uru'baen.

And soon, I was asleep.

**Okay so you get a little peak at Abby's life before Lenia (something that will be explained in greater detail later) and yeah. As you can tell, something isn't right about Lenia because as far as I know, anger just doesn't 'disappear'. So, can anyone guess what happened? Like I said before, if you can guess it and if you want to read the next page of the chappie, then I will send it to you :) So go ahead, I dare you lol.**

**Please review! :)**


	8. Beginning of Conception

**Chapter Seven:**

**Beginning of Conception**

When I woke up later that night, a blanket was pulled over me and something furry was at my feet. I noticed the moon was still high in the black sky and when I looked to see what it was at my feet I noticed a large red wolf lying there, sleeping. I smiled when I realized it was Abby and when I moved her head perked up, deep blue eyes boring into mine.

"_Good morning, child." _

"How did you find me?" I asked, sitting up.

"_You aren't that hard to find, you know. I brought you to this place when you first came here to help you, do you honestly think I wouldn't know where you would be?" _

"No. I just didn't think you'd come after me," I answered.

Abby growled slightly. _"Of course I would come after you. Do you realize how dangerous sleeping in an open area with nothing but a thin nightgown to protect you? I'd rather keep you alive thank you very much."_

I had to suppress a smile when I heard this but answered, "I want to stay alive too. I just couldn't face anyone then, especially him."

"_You need to forgive him, Lenia. You know he is sorry, just accept it and move on. All you are doing is hurting him as well as yourself."_

I didn't answer for awhile, absorbing what she said. I knew she was right, it hurt him to avoid him like this and it also hurt me. But at the same time I don't know why I couldn't just forgive him. It was like something inside me didn't want to forgive him, but instead blame him for it. I couldn't understand why that was.

"_It might have something to do with what happened while Durza had you."_

"Maybe."

"_This can be fixed, Lenia. I just have to find what happened and I'm sure there will be an antidote you can take. There always is." _

I pulled my knees to my chest, keeping the blanket wrapped around my body, and rested my chin on my knees. "We've been looking for two months now, Abby. How do you know there even is a book on what we're looking for?"

"_Because I have faith, Lenia. I'm sure there is at least_ something _that tells us what is happening to you."_

"I really hope you're right, Abby," I returned in a whisper, closing my eyes. She bowed her large head before staring at me with her blue eyes. "What?"

"_Your eye color has changed. It used to be green, now it's black." _

"How can that be?" I questioned, jerking my head off my knees. "My eye color never changed before, why is it doing it now?"

"_I don't know but I plan on finding out. Go get changed and meet me at the library. I think I know what we're looking for now."_

"What about Murtagh? What do I do if I see him?" I asked, standing up and pulling the blanket closer to my body.

"_Remain calm. Get in and get out as fast as you can and try not to get mad please. You help no one by losing control." _

"I'll see what I can do," I answered and started walking back to the castle. I could hear Abby's soft footsteps before they disappeared as I walked out of the forest.

I have to admit, it was incredibly weird to walk down the halls with nothing but a thin nightgown on. I kept pulling the blanket closer to my body when people passed but I still got strange looks from them.

When I finally reached my room, I quickly slipped inside and scanned the room. Murtagh was in the bed, sleeping and his soft breathing made a small smile come to my face. It was different from seeing him awake because when he slept he looked so innocent - like a small boy – free of everything. Where his father's life couldn't haunt him and where he could finally find some peace in his world.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts and silently making my way over to the closet. I quickly changed into more appropriate clothing before slipping out of the room once more and walking down to the library where Abby was already waiting. She had a book in front of her and her blue eyes swept across the pages quickly.

"Find something?" I asked, grabbing a book from the stack. Abby didn't answer for awhile but instead, picked up a pen and started writing something down on a sheet of paper. "Abby?"

"I think I might have found what happened to you," she finally answered, looking up at me. A smile came to her lips as she continued, "I remembered finding something that had to do with eye changes and when I came here I found what I was looking for."

"So what is wrong with me?"

Her face suddenly darkened but she answered. "It says possession of spirits has many side effects. One would be burning skin - which you have. Others are shorter temper, sudden mood changes, hair or eye color changes, and severe nightmares or night terrors." I felt my face freeze in shock. "Don't you understand? Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you moods have changed instantaneity, right?"

"Right."

"And you have burning skin obviously. And your eye color changed this morning so it could be that Durza possessed you," Abby finished.

"What does that mean?" I breathed.

Abby's face fell. "I'm not quite sure. Possessions can result in many different ways."

"Such as?" I pressed.

"Such as losing control of your body, hearing voices in your head and being able to have lengthy conversations with them and…" she trailed off, not wanting to say the last one.

"And?" I questioned, my voice cracking.

"Death." I gasped and my eyes bugged as the word echoed in my mind. Abby looked at the book in front of her, whispering, "Sometimes the invading spirit overloads the person and the body dies, resulting in owner of the body dying as well."

"So I'm going to die," I concluded, voice emotionless.

Abby darted her eyes to mine saying, "No! Of course not, child. I would never let that happen. We will find a way to get the spirit out of your body before it comes to that."

I heard my voice shake as I said, "How? We don't even know _how _to fix this, much less what will happen to me." It was impossible for her to argue with me because she knew I was right. I was going to die; we just didn't know how much time I had left.

I collapsed in my chair, the realization of death finally hitting me. I would never be able to return to my home again. Never be able to learn how to control my powers or anything. I was dead.

"Stop thinking like that," Abby interjected, cutting my train of thought like butter. "We will find a way to fix this before you die, I promise. What I want you to do right now is to go up to your room again and fix things with Murtagh. If you do die – which I highly doubt you will – you will want to make amends first, I know you. Make an effort to do it and I'm sure it can be done."

I sighed and looked away from her. "He is still asleep."

A small smile crossed her face and she suggested, "Then go to him. You are a smart girl and he is ready to get this fight over with, trust me on that one. But when you forgive him, really mean it." I nodded my head once before looking down at the book in front of me. "Go, child. The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"If you say so," I whispered and left the library.

I walked slowly up the stairs to our room, not sure on how I would be able to do this. A part of me just wanted to forget him but an image of him sleeping popped into my mind each time I nearly turned around. The other part however, did want to forgive him completely – to forget everything that was said that night and move on. It was like I was split in two, both strongly devoted to what they wanted. So I did what I thought would help and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside.

He was still sleeping with the same innocent face he had before but he had rolled to the center of the bed with his back pressing into the mattress. I took another deep breath before forcing my feet to move, one in front of the other until I reached the side of the bed. My movements were slow and careful as I climbed onto the bed, fighting with myself the entire way. He didn't move or open his eyes when I laid down next to him so I shifted myself so my body was cuddled up against his. His eyes opened then and stared down at me, confusion etching its way across his features.

"Lenia?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. "I thought…" I shook my head and kissed him lightly on the lips. His body froze beside me and his confused eyes stared into mine intently. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, I'm really here," I answered in a whisper. A smile crossed his face when I finished my sentence and his hand began to caress my face. It was a weird feeling, his cold skin on mine yet I couldn't understand why it felt so good.

"I'm sorry about everything I said that night. I'm sorry I said you would become your father. I know it isn't true but I said it because I was angry. I'm sorry," he whispered quickly as if he would never get the chance to say it again.

I swallowed the lump that was forbidding me to speak and replied, "I forgive you." I couldn't say anything more than that because I knew if I opened my mouth again the words I would say wouldn't be pleasant. Though luckily, I didn't have to force my lips closed because his cold lips had covered mine.

I had to admit how strange it was when he did this. The part of me that wanted to forget him just disappeared. I kissed him back, my hands snaking themselves into his hair. His arms wrapped themselves around me as he gently rolled us so he was lying on top of me.

We pulled away when we needed to breathe and stared at each other. I couldn't deny the passion that sparkled in his eyes as he looked at me though I was sure my eyes held the same.

What followed that was quite confusing. Somehow our clothes managed to end up somewhere on the floor and the blankets thrown over us with our naked bodies entwined…

XxX

**In the library**

**Abby POV:**

I kept scanning the books quickly; searching for a way to release a spirit from a person's body but the only thing I could find was to kill the person, resulting in the death of both. And I couldn't do that, not to Lenia anyway. I had made a promise to her mother to keep her alive, no matter what. I didn't intend on breaking that promise.

"You're not going to find anything to help her, slave," someone hissed. I slowly looked from the book up at the shade's devilish smirk. "She is mine. She has always been mine, even from the womb."

I felt my face twist into disgust. "She was never yours, Durza. She had always been Nuria's, never yours."

He growled and muttered words from the ancient language that sent me flying backwards. I hit the bookshelf and tumbled to the ground, books falling onto me.

"You are wrong, Abigail. I assure you, she will become me when I am done with her. And there is nothing you can do to stop it," he retorted. "She will be nothing like that _trash _who is her mother. I can promise you that."

And with that, he turned on his heel and strut out of the room.

XxX

**Almost two months later**

**Lenia POV:**

I was lying on the bed, reading when Abby walked into the room, closing the door gently behind her. Her face was serious and her eyes were filled with enough fear to make me put down the book at sit up. She sat down on the couch, fidgeting with the end of her sleeve.

"Abby?" I asked quietly. She looked at me but looked at the ground, her lips forming a thin line. "Abby, what's wrong?"

"I found a way to get the spirit out of you," she answered in almost a muted voice.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Her eyes darted to me and she shook her head. "No, Lenia. But I did some research and there was only one effective way I found that would kill the invading spirit."

"And that is?" I pressed.

"You would have to die," she answered hesitantly. I felt my blood freeze as I stared at her. "Of course I would find a way to heal you before you really died but that is the only way, Lenia."

"So you'll have to kill me?" I questioned, breath barely above a whisper. She nodded once, keeping her gaze locked on the floor. "How will you-" I was cut off by the sudden wave of nausea making me run to the bathroom. I barely made it in time before I kneeled down and began to vomit. Abby was at my side in an instant, holding back my hair until I was done.

The vomiting lasted for a couple minutes before I was able to rest my back against the marble counter. The cold marble felt good at my back and made it easier to calm my breathing.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked, worry snaking its way into her voice. I nodded my head feebly, closing my eyes. Truth was, I didn't feel alright. I had been feeling like this for the past couple of weeks, though no one ever noticed me vomiting.

"So it's been going on for a couple weeks now," Abby concluded, reading my thoughts. I nodded my head again, keeping my eyes closed. "Has Murtagh noticed?" I shook my head, finally opening my eyes and looking at her. "Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"No," I answered, voice cracking. She watched me intently, reading my facial expression and my thoughts.

"You are lying," she accused. I didn't answer her statement but instead stood up and walked over to the bed. "What aren't you telling me, Lenia?"

I laid down and watched as she sat next to me on the bed. It was silent for awhile before I finally answered, "I went to a healer a couple days ago. I wasn't sure what I had so I lied to Murtagh and told him I was going to see you."

"And?"

I sighed. "The healer told me I wasn't sick and that my body was reacting normally." I saw Abby's face freeze in shock. "Abby, I'm pregnant." She froze. I called her name yet she didn't move. I called it again, louder this time, yet she was still frozen. I practically screamed her name now, snapping her out of the frozen state. She blinked and looked at me, her mouth still hanging open. "This is bad, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't technically call it bad, but it isn't good either. Another child born under the Empire, one of which could be another Keeper, is very, very bad," she answered. I nodded my head, groaning. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Murtagh doesn't know." I nodded my head, looking away from her piercing eyes. "You need to tell him. He has a right to know."

"I don't even know how to tell him," I answered in a small whisper. "I don't think he wants to be a father, not after what happened to him."

"Are you sure about that?" Abby asked.

"That's what I would think if I was him. Why would I want my child to bear the burden I don't even want myself?" I asked.

"True. But whether or not he likes it, it will happen. He'll have to accept the fact that he'll be a father in a couple of months," Abby declared, standing up.

"How am I going to tell him? 'Oh, hi Murtagh. How was your day? By the way, we're going to have a baby.' That isn't going to work very well."

"Well if you put it that way, of course it won't work," Abby agreed, shaking her head. "I don't know how to tell him. You're creative. But I have to go; someone is going to be here in ten seconds telling me Galbatorix wants me."

She grinned when a light knock came from the door and left the room quickly, leaving me confused.

How could I tell my husband - who I thought would be completely against having a child - that he was going to be a father?

**Please review :)**


	9. Resurrection of Weather

**Chapter Eight:**

**Resurrection of Weather**

I was pacing the room when he finally opened the door. I froze when I felt his cold lips at my neck and turned to face him, trying to figure out how I would phrase the fact he was going to be a father. I supposed he could tell there was something off about me because of the way I was acting, but his next question confirmed my fears.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No," I stuttered. I was never any good at lying. "Everything is fine." I kept my face away from him, knowing he would be able to read it if I faced him but he seemed to read it anyway.

"Now I know something is wrong. Mind telling me?" he questioned, pulling us to sit on the bed. He turned to face me but I kept my gaze on the floor. How was I going to tell him?

"Lenia?" he pressed.

"Yes?" I asked stupidly. I didn't want to tell him because I had a feeling his reaction wouldn't be the best in the world. Most men would cheer that their wives were pregnant, but I highly doubted that was going to be his reaction.

"Tell me what is bothering you," he answered, grasping my hand with his gloved one. "You are a terrible liar so don't tell me nothing is wrong." I mentally scolded myself for my terrible lying ability and turned to face him.

"You won't like it," I whispered. He smiled at me and caressed my face with his other gloved hand.

"Try me," he dared. I inhaled sharply and he added, "Just tell me. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is."

"Alright. Um, Murtagh. See, um…you and I…we," I stuttered, trying to phrase my sentence. It didn't work out so well but he sat there patiently. I took a deep breath and finally breathed out, "We're going to have a baby."

His body stiffened immediately when the last word escaped my mouth. His face was moving from emotion to emotion. Some I recognized as shock, fear, worry, and the last one I could have sworn looked like joy.

Minutes ticked by as he sat there, frozen stiff with his eyes frozen on my stomach.

"Murtagh?" I whispered, squeezing his hand to get his attention. He didn't move at first but soon his eyes gradually moved up to meet my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Give me a minute," he mumbled in almost an inaudible tone. His face went behind the indecipherable mask again as his mind sorted through the information I just gave him. It was a long, agonizing minute before he finally spoke again. "Who else knows?"

"Aside from us, Abby and the healer who told me," I answered quickly.

There was silence for a couple more minutes before he asked, "How long have you known?"

"A couple of hours." He nodded his head a couple times before we lapsed back in that agonizing silence.

Finally, he looked up at me with a grin on his face, not the reaction I was suspecting, and bent down to kiss my stomach before kissing my lips.

"So we're going to be parents in a couple of months," he mused. "This will defiantly be different."

I could have sworn my jaw dropped.

"So you're not mad? You're not mad that we're going to have a baby?" I demanded in a daze.

He smiled, shaking his head and answered back, "Why should I be mad? There is nothing I can do to change the fact that we will have a baby soon."

"Well I thought that…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"You thought that I wouldn't want to have a child because I don't want someone else to carry the curse of being in my line?" he questioned with an amused tone. I nodded my head in answer. "Well, I can't say I am not worried about that, but I can't deny the happiness I feel either."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. I had worried about his reaction for nothing, how stupid.

"Did you think my reaction would be bad?" I nodded my head. "Sorry to disappoint you, but one shouldn't react badly to that news," he whispered, kissing my hand and smiling at me. I smiled back, relieved that his reaction was different from what I thought it would be. "So it looks like you'll be sitting out of activities for awhile," Murtagh commented with a smile. I groaned and his smile grew. "And I have a feeling Abby or I will have to watch you to make sure you listen." I rolled my eyes at him, glowering. He laughed at my reaction, saying, "Looks like we will."

Murtagh grinned and grabbed me, pushing me back onto the bed so he could climb on top of me. He pinned my arms to the bed with his hands and sat up, straddling me. His eyes were light with excitement, like a child that just got a new toy, and his laughter was carefree.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," I commented. He only smiled crookedly and lowered his head so he could kiss me.

It was then I began to feel dizzy. Dark voices entered my head, growing louder with each passing second resulting in my dizzy spell getting bigger. I tried to concentrate but it was hard to focus with the voices screaming in my head. I could feel something inside me trying to take control but I fought to control it yet the harder I fought, the louder they screamed.

Until finally, I lost control.

Murtagh screamed as a gush of wind blew him back into the dresser. The dresser shattered and chunks of wood collapsed onto him. I climbed on the bed and smiled at him, stalking my way over to where he was lying across the ground.

My attention was diverted when Abby ran into the room. She glanced at Murtagh, then back at me before a growl erupted from her throat. I hissed back at her before taking a step towards Murtagh. She growled again, lunging towards me until her body slammed into mine, forcing both of us to the floor.

Her strength was impossible to beat, something I wasn't expecting from her. Her arms pinned me down to the floor, making it impossible to get up. She glanced back at Murtagh to see him come stand behind her and hold down my legs.

"Lenia, you need to stop this. Gain control again," she told me. I only snarled in response, trying to move her so I could stand. "Murtagh, do you remember what we did with that medicine?"

"Aye."

"Go find it quickly," she ordered. I felt the two hands from my legs disappear and Murtagh darted towards the desk, rummaging quickly through the drawers. He tore out one drawer and grabbed a needle with the silver liquid inside. I shrieked when I saw it and struggled even harder to get free from her grasp.

"Quick!" she cried. "Stab it right above her heart and do it quickly!" Murtagh shot a worried glance at her before doing what he was told.

I felt my body becoming numb before my eyes closed as the silver liquid took its toll.

XxX

**Abby and Murtagh:**

Abby climbed off the unconscious girl and looked at Murtagh, frozen beside her.

"What just happened?" he questioned, his eyes staring at his wife's face.

"She lost control of her body to the spirit," Abby answered. Murtagh glanced at Abby then back at Lenia before picking her up and placing her on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Not in the least bit but what do we do now?" he asked, turning to face Abby.

"We wait. It's all we can do," Abby answered and sat down on the couch. "We will have to wait until she wakes up before we can do anything." Murtagh nodded his head and sat beside her, stroking her hair.

They sat like that for awhile, waiting on Lenia to wake up. The sun was starting to set when Lenia's body began to shake violently and sweat coated her skin.

"Abby!" Murtagh shouted, waking the woman from her peaceful sleep. "Abby, what's happening?" Her eyes widened when she looked at Lenia and she ran to her side. "Abby?"

"The spirit is overloading her body," Abby answered hesitantly, lowering her head.

Murtagh's eyes darted to Abby as he demanded, "What does that mean?"

Abby watched Lenia for a moment before she answered in an emotionless tone. "It means we need to do something fast." As soon as the last word escaped her lips she quickly went to the door and left the room, her fast footsteps echoing through the hall.

She ran to her chambers and picked up a large vase, throwing it to the wall. The glass vase shattered loudly and scattered across the floor while the item inside landed with a heavy 'thud'. Abby wiped the glass off the brown colored book and picked it up, quickly flipping through the yellowed pages until she came across a certain page.

"I really hope this works," she whispered, walking over to her bed and grabbing a knife from under the mattress. When she stored the knife safely in her apron pocket, she ran back to Murtagh's room to see the boy trying to hold down his convulsing wife. Abby closed the door, locked it, and went over to the bed, drawling the knife from her pocket.

"Murtagh, move," she ordered, tears brimming her eyes. The dark haired man looked at the object in her hand and his eyes widened. "Quickly!"

"What are you going to do with that?" he demanded, not moving.

Abby swallowed the hard lump in her throat, whispering, "I'm going to kill her."

"What?" he thundered. Abby blinked as a tear escaped down her face and answered, "It's either she dies painfully on her own or we kill her and try to bring her back." She placed her hand on Murtagh's shoulder and pushed him out of the way, forcing the man to fall to the floor.

"Abby! Stop!" Murtagh shouted. He scrambled to his feet but before he could reach her, Abby had stabbed Lenia in the chest, making the girl cry out in agony. "No!" He pushed Abby aside, knocking her to the floor and kneeled beside Lenia.

"Murtagh…" she wheezed. Her body arched upwards as she coughed, blood spilling through her lips. Murtagh wiped it away as much as he could with the bottom of his sleeve but more blood came out.

Abby watched as he tried to clean the blood, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her death. Another tear ran down her cheek when she noticed tears streaming down his face while silent words were making his lips move. He cradled her head, pressing his lips to her forehead and watched as his wife became stiff.

"Murtagh…" Abby whispered, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, grasping Lenia's hand between his. "Murtagh please, you need to listen."

"Why?" he interjected furiously.

Abby sighed, closing her eyes. "Lenia was going to die either way, but at least this way we can try to heal her but I can't do it without your help. So you can grieve or you can help me try to bring her back." Murtagh looked at her curiously.

"This was planned, wasn't it? You knew she was going to die," he accused. Abby nodded her head. "How long have you known?"

"Roughly two months," Abby admitted, lowering her head.

"Two months? And you didn't tell me anything?" he screamed, standing up with balled fists at his side.

Abby looked at him and answered calmly. "We didn't tell you because what could you do? All it would do is make you worry about something you couldn't fix. I had to wait until she was dying, like she was a few minutes ago, before I could do anything. Do you see our logic behind the reason?"

"Yes," Murtagh whispered, kneeling back down beside the bed and taking Lenia's hand between his again. "What is your plan to bring her back?"

"Well, it is a tricky doing, something the Riders never even thought twice about. But seeing how we are actually desperate enough, it will work, hopefully," Abby answered, picking up the book that had fallen to the floor from all the chaos.

"Hopefully?" Murtagh questioned, picking up the key word.

"Well, it's not exactly certain that this can bring someone back but we have roughly one hour before her spirit leaves her body for good so as long as we figure out a way to resurrect her within that time limit, we should be good," Abby replied, flipping through the pages until she came across the one page she had stopped at earlier. "It says we need marjoram, mint, and nettle."

"Is that it?" Murtagh asked.

"No."

"What else is there?" he pressed. Abby pressed her lips in a thin line and stayed quiet for awhile, afraid to answer. "Abby?"

"A human heart."

Her answer made Murtagh turn around and stare at her with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't," Abby whispered. "That is why the Riders never used this. They wouldn't kill someone just to bring a loved one back; it went against everything they knew."

"So how are we going to get a human's heart?"

"Simple. I'll go to the infirmary and get someone who is going to die anyway. We don't risk anything that way," Abby explained. "I want you to go get the three herbs the book says to get while I do that."

"I won't leave her," Murtagh argued.

Abby sighed. "Murtagh, she will die unless you help me. You have a chance to heal her, but you have to help me."

"Fine. Where do I get the herbs?" he asked, standing up so he could face Abby.

"Check the kitchen and if they aren't there, go to the garden," Abby answered. "We need to move quick, so hurry and find them."

"Alright."

The two left the room silently, running in opposite directions to their destinations. They were racing against the clock to bring back Lenia, something that had only a small chance of happening. Abby knew it, she just wouldn't admit that. The more she thought about it, the harder it seemed. If they could bring her back, they would still have to heal the wound from the knife without her dieing again.

Abby turned the corner into the infirmary and slipped into the dark room. She kept a distance from the sick people lying on the beds but read their thoughts, analyzing how much time they had left.

She stopped when she came to a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. His skin was paler than snow and his thoughts were weakening with each passing second. Abby took a deep breath before she walked to stand beside him, placing her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, grasping his head in between her hands and quickly turning it until a snap was heard. The man's body fell limply to the bed, lifeless. Abby looked around her before shifting into a large male that would pass as moving dead bodies else where.

She gently picked up the lifeless body, carrying it out of the infirmary without any issues and quickly made her way back to Lenia's room.

Murtagh was already in the room, mixing the herbs together as directed in the book and looked at Abby as she walked in with the man over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's me," Abby told him, phasing back into herself. Murtagh relaxed and continued to crush the items in the bowl. "Good, you already started crushing them. When you're done with that pour some of the blood in and mix that together. I need to get her wound cleaned."

He nodded his head and continued to crush the items, making sure they were crushed good before going over to the body. Murtagh grabbed the knife that had killed Lenia and took the man's hand, running the blade over the palm of his hand. He let the blood drip into the bowl until he got the amount the book said he needed.

"Alright, I'm done here," Murtagh proclaimed, turning to face Abby. She was bandaging the wound, wrapping clean cloths around the girl's small frame. "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Depends on if you want to do it," Abby returned in a small whisper, tying the bandages.

"What is it?"

"You need to cut the man's chest open and get his heart," Abby instructed. There was a moment of silence while Murtagh's body stiffened, not expecting her to say that. "Can you do that or do you want me to do it?" She took his silence as she should and walked over to the man, grabbing the knife. "Continue to bandage her. We want to stop the bleeding."

He nodded his head silently and did as she said as Abby sliced a long cut across his chest. Blood oozed from the wound as she opened the wound the best she could.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, raising her hand. Her hand phased into long claws that she jabbed into the man's chest, breaking the ribs that protected the heart. She gently wrapped the claws around the man's heart and yanked it out of his chest. Abby's hand was covered in blood, along with the floor around the man's body, but she stood up and placed the heart inside of the bowl.

"I'm done," Murtagh declared, stepping away from Lenia's body. "What do we do now?"

"We try to heal her," Abby answered. She picked up the book and quickly read through the page before picking up the bowl and handing it to Murtagh. She pulled out a blank sheet of paper from the book and started to scribble something on it before crumpling it together so it formed a stick.

"What are you going to do with that?" Murtagh asked, watching her walk over to the fireplace.

"I'm going to set this on fire and place it in that bowl. Hopefully the reaction will be the one that we want," Abby answered. "Set the bowl on her chest. Quickly! We are running out of time." Murtagh did as he was instructed and stood back, watching as Abby set the piece of paper on fire and quickly went over to the bowl and dropped it in.

Purple smoke rose from the bowl, spilling over the edges. It drifted up to her face in a soft puff of smoke and stopped when it reached her head before disappearing into her nose and mouth. Abby and Murtagh watched as Lenia's body glowed a light purple for a few minutes before her body returned back to its natural color.

They waited a few more minutes for a sign that she was breathing yet nothing came. Her skin was still deathly pale and her chest didn't move an inch. Abby listened for her heart beat yet it never came.

She was dead.

"Abby," Murtagh breathed out, falling to his knees beside Lenia. Abby only blinked back her tears, trying to compose her face. "Abby, why isn't she waking up?"

"I'm so sorry, Murtagh," Abby whispered, her voice betraying the tears that now streamed down her face. Murtagh turned to face her, face paled and full of fear. He looked at her face and knew that his fears were true.

"No. No!" he screamed, tears of his own falling. "Abby, you can't mean that. Please tell me you can bring her back."

Abby hung her head and in a small whisper, admitted, "I can't, Murtagh. She is gone."

**So there you have it. Lenia is dead, Murtagh is a wreck, and Abby is...well Abby. And please do not yell at me for killing Lenia, at least not until you read the next chappie, alright? If you still are mad at me then, please flame me. But not yet :)**

**Please review! Reviews make the princess of bunnies happy :)**


	10. Child of Fire

**And here is the chappie you guys have been waiting for. Sorry it couldn't be longer but at least I updated, right? :) But yes, this is the chappie you will like, kind of. Beginning, yes. Ending, well that's up to you really lol. I hope you like it!**

**By the way...MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) **

**_ATTENTION: I changed the chappie titles last night, so don't worry. This is still the same story, just different titles._**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Child of Fire**

"What do you mean you can't bring her back?" Murtagh demanded.

Abby released a shaky breath before answering. "Exactly that. I can't bring her back. Either something went wrong or it just wasn't her fate to keep living."

"You can't be serious," he whispered, another tear slipping down his tear-stained face. "She can't-can't…I need her." Abby walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I need her too, Murtagh. Trust me, if there was another way to bring her back you know I would."

They stood there for a while, no words spoken because what could be spoken? There was nothing either could say that would bring back Lenia, she was gone.

Abby removed her hand from his shoulder and turned to sit in couch in front of the bed when the chaotic fire stopped her. She walked towards the fireplace, watching as the fire flickered uncontrollably. Her eyes widened when she recognized what was about to happen.

"Murtagh duck!" Abby screamed as she fell to the floor, just in time to escape from the fast moving fire ball as it shot towards the girl's dead body. Murtagh turned around and quickly moved as the fire crashed into his wife's body.

The fire covered every inch of her skin, not actually burning it, but providing something almost like a shield. It soon disappeared into her body, making Lenia glow a bright orange. Purple fumes arose from her skin as the fire swept through every vein in her body, healing them. Her eyes opened as a scream emitted itself from her lips, sending chills down Murtagh's and Abby's spine. Her pale hands were balled into fists as the fire coursed through her, bringing her back to life.

Minutes passed in this manner and soon the fire convened in her stomach, finally disappearing all together. The blackness that had covered her eyes disappeared and the normal bright, green eyes reflected the fire in the fireplace.

"Lenia…," Murtagh whispered, walking over to his wife. She glanced at him before her eyes closed again but to his relief, the rise and fall of her chest signaled that she was breathing. He sat next to her on the bed and turned back to Abby asking, "How did this happen?"

Abby didn't answer for awhile, she only stared at Lenia. Finally, she answered, "Your child."

"Our child?"

Abby nodded her head, taking a deep breath before she replied to his question. "Your child, a girl I'm sure, is another Keeper. As you just witnessed, your daughter is the Keeper of the element fire. It would make sense in some small way that your child would be another Keeper because it runs in the line. There are five different elemental lines, one of which your daughter will be born into soon enough."

"How do you know my child will be a girl?" Murtagh asked.

"Because Lenia's line is a line of girls. There is no male child born in her ancestry," Abby answered. "But I am sure however, that Galbatorix knows that your child is a Keeper, otherwise you wouldn't be married to her right now."

His face paled.

"Exactly. Galbatorix might already know that Lenia is pregnant and that your daughter is another Keeper."

"And what happens if Galbatorix gets another Keeper under his command?" Murtagh asked in a small voice.

Abby's face suddenly darkened, along with her voice. "There is no hope for humanity. Galbatorix will win the war."

"That's what I thought would happen," Murtagh whispered, turning back to Lenia. "What are we going to do?"

"To escape the end of humanity? Simple, Murtagh. We have to run, run far away so we are out of the reach of Galbatorix," Abby replied. "Either that or the elves, but I don't know where to find them. Nuria, her mother, never showed me where the elves were and come to think of it, it was smart she didn't. Otherwise Galbatorix would have already found the elves."

Murtagh didn't answer her but instead placed his hand on Lenia's head and kissed her forehead.

"So she'd have to leave soon," Murtagh concluded. Abby nodded her head and sat down on the other side of the bed. "When do you think she would have to leave?"

"She would have to leave before she starts showing – which should be in a month or two. So you two have some time to plan your disappearance," Abby answered.

"Good. How long will it take her to get better?"

"Let her sleep tonight and tomorrow she should be back to normal," Abby replied. Murtagh nodded his head and turned back to face his wife.

XxX

**Lenia POV:**

I was pacing the floor, waiting for Murtagh to come back to our chambers. He had been called to dine with Galbatorix a couple hours ago and he had not yet returned, which was beginning to freak me out. It had been a day since my resurrection and with the help of Abby, everything was kept quiet except now that Murtagh was gone for a long time with Galbatorix, I started to believe differently.

My head jerked up when I heard the doorknob turn and smiled as Murtagh finally walked through the door. He walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss before sitting on the bed so he could remove his shoes.

"Murtagh, are you alright?" I asked, turning to face him. He only grunted and unbuckled his sword from his belt. I felt my insides boil at his reactions; what did I do?

When I finally got fed up with him ignoring me, I picked up the glass vase that was sitting on the desk and let it shatter on the stone floor. His eyes darted to me and then to the vase before he stood up saying, "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"Because apparently the only way I can get attention around here is if there is a little explosion," I snapped.

His face softened as he looked at me, stretching his arms out in a welcoming embrace. I quickly slipped over to him, careful of the broken glass, and into his warm embrace. He rested his chin on the top of my head and held me tight against him.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," he whispered into my hair.

"Then let me help you, please," I begged, looking up at him. "What did Galbatorix tell you at dinner?" Murtagh gave me a funny look and pulled us so we were sitting next to each other on the bed.

"He told me wonderful things, Lenia. I wish I could say it to you like he said it to me. His voice, it was so memorizing and entrancing. He told me his dreams of the Empire. Galbatorix wants to expand the Empire so all of Alagaësia is under one banner of peace and harmony. And the best part is - he wants to bring back the Riders!"

I could feel my face swell up with disgust while his was brightening with the information he was telling me. I stood up, taking a few steps back.

"You can't seriously trust those words, can you?" Murtagh stood up and walked over to me, gripping my arms in his vise-like grip.

"You don't understand, Lenia! He wants to rebuild the Empire so he can do great things with Alagaësia," Murtagh defended.

"Murtagh, he is lying! I can promise you that. Don't you understand? He is trying to get you to do his bidding! If you do this, you will be condemning thousands of people to their deaths!" I argued. Murtagh stayed silent for awhile, seething probably. I knew I hit a string when I said that because I instantly regretted the words. "Did you swear loyalties to him?"

"No, but I did agree to serve him," he answered.

"What? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm not. I know what I'm doing," he returned.

"Do you really? You can't do this, Murtagh!" I argued.

"And who are you to tell me what can and can't do?" he hissed.

"I am your wife, Murtagh!" I screamed, trying to release myself from his grip. He scoffed as his grip tightened around my arms. "I am also your best friend."

"I can take care of myself," he scowled, releasing my grip and walking over to his shoes, snatching them up.

"Where are you going?" I demanded. He didn't answer me but instead shoved his feet into his shoes and grabbing his cloak so he could head out the door. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

What happened next surprised both of us. I lifted my hand as the words left my mouth and a bolt of green lightening left my pointed finger. The bolt crashed into the door and sent pieces in all directions while a fierce wind blew both of us backwards. He crashed into one of the nightstands, knocking over the items that were on top of it while I crashed into the mirror that was above the dresser, shattering the glass. Smoke cluttered the air, making it harder to breathe resulting in coughing from both Murtagh and me.

I shifted the pieces of the broken oak off me and stood up, coughing. I heard Murtagh coughing as well and glanced in his direction to see him standing there, facing me with a glare upon his features.

"So you think killing me will help?" he snarled, hands balling into fists at his side. "If you wanted me gone, all you had to do was ask." And with those words, he left the room in a rush, his footsteps echoing down the stairs.

I groaned, walking over to my bed and sitting down. I looked around the room, looking at all the damage. Apparently I hadn't just blown up the door because there was a large hole covering part of the wall where the door once was. Glass and wood covered most of the floor while items from the desk and nightstand were scattered across the floor. Sighing, I stood up and began to reorganize the room by picking up the items to put back on the desk.

"What did you do in here?" Abby asked as she walked through the open wall. I looked at her before returning my attention to picking up the pieces of paper that were scattered across the floor.

"Murtagh and I sort of had a fight," I admitted. She gave me a weird look, pointing at the hole in the wall. "And I sort of blew up part of the wall?"

"Oh," she whispered. "Well, that's not good. Where is Murtagh?"

"He stormed out of here," I answered, picking up the fallen nightstand. "We got into a big fight and as he left I lifted my hand and lightening shot from my finger blowing up the wall, obviously."

"I see."

"And we were yelling and it just made me so angry," I explained, my voice shaking. I didn't know why I was getting all emotional about this, I mean normally I could take our fights and be cold about them.

"You're getting emotional because you're pregnant, Lenia. It's understandable. But you do need to get a hold of yourself because we can't have something like that," she paused so she could point at the broken wall, "happening again."

"Easier said than done."

"No, I'm sure you are able to do it. You just need to work at controlling your emotions while I talk to Murtagh, alright?"

"You're going to talk to Murtagh?" I asked. She nodded her head in answer. "Just leave him be for now. Talking to him won't help at the moment, he is too angry."

"Speaking of that, why is he angry?" Abby asked, picking up the fallen chair.

I sighed. "He was angry because I disagreed with him at what Galbatorix told him. Galbatorix made Murtagh believe that he was going to rebuild the Empire and bring back the Riders."

"Oh that little pest," Abby growled. "He didn't swear oaths, did he?"

"No, thank god. He only agreed to serve him," I answered.

"Well that's good. If he had sworn oaths to him then there would be no way out," Abby agreed. I nodded my head and placed the candle back on the nightstand. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't really know right now," I admitted in a low voice, placing a palm on the nightstand so I could balance some weight on it. "Just everything is happening too fast right now."

"I know honey, I know. But you need to find a way to grasp your head," Abby declared. "Otherwise who knows what can happen."

I stayed silent, soaking in the words she told me. She was right; I couldn't deny it.

XxX

Murtagh walked over to the tree and collected the arrows he had just shot. Archery had always calmed him down before yet he couldn't understand why it wasn't calming him down now. It was only his stupid wife who couldn't understand.

"You really shouldn't think that way, you know," Abby remarked, walking over to where he was.

"Go away."

"Now is that anyway to treat me? I think I deserve better than that, don't you?" Murtagh sighed, and turned to face her. "I didn't think so. Now, would you please help me understand why you are so mad at your 'stupid wife'?"

"Like you don't already know," Murtagh snapped. Abby growled in response. "She just…doesn't understand. I tried to explain to her the wonderful things Galbatorix is going to do but she doesn't believe he is going to do that."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't think he will either. Murtagh, I've been here a lot longer than you have. I've seen a lot more than you have and trust me when I say Galbatorix isn't known for his honesty," Abby replied.

"See? You are just like her. You don't understand either," Murtagh hissed.

"Talk to me like that again and I promise you won't like the consequences," Abby threatened. When Murtagh said nothing, Abby continued, "You told me just two days ago that you needed her in your life and considering the fact that your wife is pregnant with your daughter, you love her."

"That was different–"

"Really? How so?" Abby interjected. "Your feelings can't change over two days, Murtagh. Get over yourself and go back to your wife because I can promise you one thing, your wall will be the least of your problems if you continue this." Abby turned and quickly left Murtagh alone to ponder what she had just said.

**Okay so at least I won't get flamed for killing Lenia so yeah. Told you guys last chappie not to flame me yet lol.**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! Please review :) **


	11. Plotting of an Escape

**M'kay. So I am back with a newww chappie. This chappie is a bit...weird. I won't lie. But then again, that's my opinion. You guess might have others....hopefully. Ah well, hope you like it.**

**By the way, HAPPY NEW YEARS :)**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Plotting of an Escape**

I was picking up the shards of glass that had fallen from the mirror when he finally walked in the room. Murtagh's face was blank as he stared at me, like he wanted me to say something first – though I had no idea what he wanted me to say. So instead, I just went back to cleaning up the shards until he decided he wanted to talk to me.

But he didn't.

Instead, he walked over to me and helped me clean up the mess that was our room. I was grateful, yes, but also quite confused. Why was he even here? I would think he would try to avoid me for a long time.

"I shouldn't have stormed out like that, I'm sorry," he whispered, keeping his gaze on the broken mirror. "You were only expressing your opinion and I should have known that. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I'm sorry too. If I had been more open to what you were saying…maybe this," I paused so I could look at the large hole in the wall before continuing, "wouldn't have happened."

"Come here," he mumbled, grasping my hands so he could pull me towards him. It was strange how safe I felt in his arms, just like all the problems in the world vanished while he held me. I know how stupid I sounded, but I couldn't deny the feeling.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt his cool lips on my own, parting them slightly. I kissed him back, standing on my tipi-toes so I could wrap my arms around his neck. I could hear him chuckle at me while he kissed me because of what I had to do to kiss him. He smiled against my lips as his arms tightened around me, lifting me off the floor.

We stayed locked like that until I felt him move towards the bed slowly, his boots crunching on the broken mirror shards. He laid me on the bed when we finally reached it and climbed on top of me, his lips still locked on mine.

We pulled apart when we heard a gasp, and looked at the hole to see two maids standing at the door. My face burned, a sign that I was blushing, as Murtagh rolled off me. The two maids bowed their heads and muttered many apologies.

"We are sorry to disturb you two but Abby sent us to clean up the room. We are terribly sorry," one whispered.

"It's alright. We'll just come back when you're done," Murtagh answered, climbing off the bed. I climbed off as well, blushing. The maids curtsied as we passed them and as we walked down the hallway we could hear the sounds of glass sliding across the floor. "Well, that was interesting."

"You said it," I agreed, laughing. "So where are we going to go?"

"Well, we can go to that little pasture we used to go to or we can go over to Tornac's. You haven't seen him in a while," he suggested. "I don't care, either one is good for me."

"Let's go to Tornac's. I haven't been there in forever," I answered. He smiled, nodding his head, and led the way to our mentor's house.

When we finally got there, Tornac was outside, pounding away at a piece of metal that he was trying to make into a sword. He looked up at us when he heard our approach and smiled warmly, setting down the hammer.

"Why hello you two. I didn't expect to see you guys," he greeted, giving us each a hug. "What brings you two here?"

"Well, we were sort of kicked out of our room and we decided to come see you," Murtagh answered, patting the man's shoulder. I nodded my head in agreement, smiling. Tornac smiled back at me and ushered us inside his small house. He scurried over to the small kitchen and placed a tea-pot over the stove.

"So I hear you two are going to have a baby soon. Congratulations," he remarked, adding water to the pot. I looked at Murtagh as he looked at me, confused. "Don't worry you two, I won't tell anyone. Secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, I think," I whispered, looking at Murtagh. He only smiled at me and reached over to grasp my hand.

"Isn't it amazing how love works? I remember when Lenia just came here and you two hated each other for months," Tornac recalled with a slight chuckle. He grabbed the whistling tea-pot off the stove and poured three cups, handing them to Murtagh and me.

"I remember that," I agreed, looking at Murtagh with a smile. He chuckled, shaking his head, and sipped the tea. "I also remember that you always told us 'one day you two will get married and have many, many babies'."

Murtagh coughed, stifling a laugh. "Well, aside from the 'many, many babies' part, he was right." I agreed, watching as Tornac laughed, sitting down on the couch.

"I do remember saying that," he chimed. "Oh, I almost forgot. Abigail wanted me to give something to you." He scrambled out of his chair and walked over to the pile of boxes in one corner. Quickly shuffling through them, Tornac finally found what he was looking for in the last box. It was a small box that held two silver rings, one a man's and the other a woman's. "Here we are." He opened the box and held it out so we could grab the rings.

"Tornac…" I started but was shushed by his quick words.

"Abigail wanted you to have these. She says they will bring you good luck and hopefully stop the bickering that goes on between you two," Tornac stated with a grin. I looked at the ring and noticed that the ring was engraved with three words.

"'Always and forever'?" I asked. Tornac nodded his head, placing the little box on the table before returning to his seat.

"Go ahead, put them on. They aren't cursed or anything, promise." Murtagh and I looked at each other before sliding the rings on. "Good, good. Now, you two should be on your way for I have some work that I must do."

"Alright, it was good seeing you again." I stood up and gave the man a hug, followed by Murtagh, and we left the small house. I looked at the ring as we walked, rereading the inscription.

"It was nice of them to give us these," Murtagh commented, looking at me. I agreed with him and asked, "What do we do now, since I'm sure the maids aren't done yet."

"Well, we can go to the meadow that we used to go to," he suggested.

"Alright, let's go to the meadow."

He smiled at me, grasping my hand in his, and changed the direction we were going so we were walking towards the woods. Our walk was quiet, only the sound of the soft breeze and the crunching of the leaves under our feet was heard. There was a small, chilly breeze that swept through the trees, making them moan softly. A crystal river gently rolled through the small meadow while large oaks blew in the breeze, giving everything in the meadow almost a lively feeling.

"How did you know about this place?" I asked. Only Abby and I knew about it, at least that was what I thought.

"I've known for awhile about this place. I was wondering one day a couple years back and I found you and Abby here so I figured you would want to come back here," he answered. I smiled and looked around the small clearing.

"This place reminds of my home back in Carvahall," I whispered, glancing up at the sky. "I don't remember much of it because I was kidnapped when I was six but I do remember some things." Murtagh nodded his head, his soft brown eyes watching me. "Sometimes I wish I could go back but then I think about what would happen if Durza hadn't come and got me."

"You wouldn't have met Abby," Murtagh commented quietly. I turned to face him, taking a step closer so our bodies were touching.

"Yes, that and I wouldn't have been married to you," I added, placing my hands on his chest. "And I would never have been carrying your child if I hadn't come here either." He smiled when I said that, placing his hands over mine.

"So you don't regret anything?" he asked. I smiled and leaned up, kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'll take that as you don't." I kissed him again as my answer while he moved his hands so they were resting at my lower back. "I'm glad."

"Though, it wouldn't matter if she regretted it, now would it?" someone hissed. I jumped as Murtagh instinctively turned us slightly so he was standing in front of me. "Oh, don't worry, boy. I will do her no harm."

"Father, what are you doing here?" I asked, moving so I was standing next to Murtagh rather than behind him.

Durza smirked. "I came to tell him that his majesty wants to see him immediately." I looked at Murtagh's stiff form and then back at Durza. "What part of 'immediately' did you not get boy?"

Murtagh didn't look at me but squeezed my hand and walked out of the clearing towards the dark castle, oblivious to Durza's devilish smirk. My father stared at me, with a look that sent chills down my spine. He was up to something.

"I should be getting back," I declared quietly, taking a step in the direction Murtagh was going. Unfortunately, I didn't get to finish my step because I fell to my knees screaming out in agony. I felt as though thousands of knives had just entered my head, piercing my skull and brain while an obnoxiously loud screeching rang in my ears.

"You aren't going anywhere," he hissed.

After about a minute of that, he released the grip he had on me and smirked as I collapsed to the ground, whimpering. I heard the soft footsteps of him walking towards me and saw the black boots next to me in a matter of seconds. He extended his hand over my body, unleashing an invisible force that pushed me so I was lying on my back, staring up at him.

"What…do you want, father?" I asked in a small whisper.

I heard him growl and swiftly, almost to the point where his movement were invisible, his large, pale hand had wrapped itself around my neck, lifting my upper body off the ground. His eyes were blood red as a smirk danced on his lips, sending a shudder down my spine.

"Are you with child?" he demanded harshly, throwing me back to the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking–" My sentence was cut off by my piercing scream that released itself from my lips. My hands clutched my head, my nails digging into my skin to try and stop the screeching that was ringing in my head. "Stop it!"

"Then tell me what I want to know, Lenia," Durza snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed, digging my nails in further when he increased his hold on me. I shrieked louder, my body arching upwards. "Please stop!"

"Begging will get you no where, daughter," Durza hissed, releasing his grip on me again. I fell limply to the ground, my breathing labored. My head lolled to the side as my energy drained and waves of pain coursed through my body. "Now, I am going to ask again, are you with child?"

"I don't know what…you're talking about," I muttered weakly. I screamed out again as the jolt of pain coursed through my entire body stopping in a few seconds, though the waves continued to spread throughout my body.

"Don't make me kill you, daughter," Durza threatened.

I laughed weakly, moving my head so my eyes were connected with his. "You couldn't kill me even if you tried. You need me. Otherwise why bother even coming to get me all those years ago?"

Durza howled in rage, leaning down and jerking me up by the neck so my feet were dangling a foot above the ground. I choked as I tried to remove his grip from my neck but he was far stronger than me.

"And who says I can't? I can kill you right now," Durza snarled, tightening his grip around my neck. "There is always another that will aid us."

"If there is…then why am I still alive?" I choked out between pants. Durza snarled and dropped me to the ground, gasping for breath. I coughed, holding my neck where his hands were just a few seconds ago.

He bent down so we were eye-level. "If it wasn't for the King's need for you, I would have killed you just now. Consider yourself lucky." With those last words, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the clearing.

I collapsed to the ground when he left, curling myself into a ball with my hands rested on my stomach. I settled my breathing so it was even again and closed my eyes to try and relax my mind.

"_I'm sorry, my baby girl. Please be alright," _I thought. I hoped that whatever Durza had done to me hadn't affected my unborn child but with Durza having no idea that I was pregnant, who knows what he could have done.

"Oh my. Lenia!" Abby called, running quickly over to where I was laying. I looked up at her and allowed her to help me sit up. "What happened to you? What happened to your neck?" She shifted some of my hair to see my neck more clearly before looking back at me.

"Murtagh and I came here when we were kicked out of our chambers by the maids you sent and Durza interrupted us. He told Murtagh that Galbatorix had to see him, so Murtagh left me alone with Durza," I explained. I opened my mouth to say more but my voice cracked when I tried to speak.

"What did he do to you?" she asked, rage coating every word she said.

"He asked if I was with child and when I said 'I don't know what you're talking about', he sent some weird thing in my mind that screeched obnoxiously loud. When I continued to deny any knowledge of being pregnant, he began to choke me until I nearly passed out from the lack of oxygen," I replied, running a shaky hand through my hair. Abby hissed, jerking herself in a standing position.

"We have to get you out of here. Durza and Galbatorix will do something if they find proof that you are pregnant. Come on, we need to get to your room," Abby instructed, holding out her hands for me. She helped me stand and walk to my chambers.

When we finally reached my chambers, I was feeling very light-headed. Abby helped me lay down, placing the blankets over me, and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Do you think we should call a healer?" she asked, feeling my forehead.

I shook my head. "No, there is nothing they can do. I'm not sick, I was just attacked," I answered, removing her hand. "There is nothing they can do."

"Yes, I know. But maybe they can tell us if anything happened to your baby," Abby replied, standing up. "I'll go get a healer, you stay here."

"Abby, I told you I don't need a healer," I argued.

"You did. And I disagree. So you stay here in bed or we will have issues when I get back," she threatened before slipping out of the door. I sighed and rested my head against the pillows, allowing my eyes to close.

"Good afternoon, Milady," the healer greeted, walking in the room, waking me from my slumber. "Sorry to disturb you while you rest, but Abigail said it was important. What seems to be the problem?"

"Abby thinks there might be something wrong with my baby. We were wondering if it was possible that you could check," I answered. The healer thought for a bit before shaking her head. "There isn't a way?"

"No, I'm sorry Milady. The only way I think we could possibly check would be if you were more than six months pregnant but since you are still in your first trimester, I don't think we'd be able to do anything yet," the healer replied. "And since you are about two months pregnant, it's nearly impossible to check on your baby."

"Oh," I breathed. "Then you are dismissed." The healer curtsied before quickly leaving the room, leaving me alone. I had no idea where Abby had gone off to but wherever she went, she wasn't here.

I must have fallen asleep not long after the healer left because before I knew it, Murtagh had entered the room with his face contorted in rage. But when he noticed me lying in the bed, his face fell instantly and he was at my side quickly.

"Are you alright? Is the baby…?" He didn't finish his sentence, fear sketched across his features.

"No, I'm fine. As is the baby," I answered. He smiled in relief, nodding his head once before placing his hand on my stomach. "What did Galbatorix want?"

His face suddenly darkened when I finished my sentence. "He wants me to take his troops and destroy Cantos. Apparently there are people hiding there that are from the Varden."

"And what happens if they are innocent?" I asked.

"He doesn't care. He told me to kill everyone, even if it meant killing innocents," Murtagh responded darkly. I felt hatred swell inside my chest. How could Galbatorix ask him this?

"You can't go through with this."

"And you think I want to?!" Murtagh shouted, standing up from my side and pacing the room. "I don't want to kill anyone, even if they are part of the Varden!"

"And you really think screaming about it will help you?" Abby demanded as she walked into the room. Murtagh turned to stare at her, a glare written across his face. "Wipe off that look now."

I sighed. The two people I loved most in the world drove me up the wall sometimes. "What are you doing here, Abby?"

"Well, I came to talk to Murtagh actually," Abby responded, looking at him. "A minute?" Murtagh sighed, looked at me for a second, before walking out into the hallway with Abby.

It wasn't long before the two came back into the room, both with a troubled expression on their faces. When I asked what it was, both denied it and changed the subject to how I was. It was getting annoying I will admit.

"Alright, cut out the crap and tell me what's really going on. I might be stuck in bed but I'm not stuck on stupid," I demanded. Murtagh and Abby exchanged a look before Murtagh sighed, sitting next to me on the bed.

"You and I both know we can't continue to stay here, not with Galbatorix lurking around. We both know that if he catches the slightest hint that you are pregnant with another Keeper, we are in major trouble. We both also know that I cannot lead those troops and destroy Cantos," Murtagh explained.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

Abby inhaled before answering my question. "We are saying that you two need to run…tonight."

I gasped, my eyes flickering back to Murtagh's determined eyes.

**Please review! :)**


	12. To Gain Oneself, You Lose Another

**And I am back :) Sorry it took so long...was having plenty of issues with everything. Plus, soccer has been a pain so I am terribly sorry for the wait! I hope you guys like it...it's kind of short though :/ So sorry about that..**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**To Gain Oneself, You Lose Another**

"But how? What about our daughter?" I questioned. Murtagh placed his finger on my lips, silencing my questions.

"Everything will be fine. I'll go talk with Tornac while you and Abby pack up and we will leave at nightfall," Murtagh explained. I nodded my head in answer, not really sure what to say. I mean, what could be said? I was about to run away from Uru'baen, pregnant, with my husband who everyone despises. Real smart, huh?

I could feel Abby's burning look on my face but I only ignored her. She was reading my thoughts again.

"Murtagh, why don't you go talk to Tornac now? It gives us more time to prepare for nightfall," Abby suggested. Murtagh nodded his head and stood up, giving me a soft kiss on the lips before he left the room.

When his footsteps were no longer heard, Abby crossed her arms and stared at me. "Why don't you think running is a smart idea?"

"Because I just don't. I mean, I'm pregnant Abby and Murtagh's father everyone despises and he looks _just _like him. I just don't think it would be a smart idea for us to run like this," I answered, slipping out of the bed against Abby's complaints.

"So you think staying and having another Keeper born under Galbatorix's rule is better? Come on, Lenia! You need to think about this. Do you know what would happen if Galbatorix gained another Keeper? I'll tell you what would happen. Galbatorix will win the war and everything your mother, the Varden, or the elves did would be for nothing!"

I stopped walking and turned back to face her. I knew she was right; it wouldn't be smart to stay. Even though I was pregnant and Murtagh was Morzan's son, there was no out for us. We had to leave, it wasn't an option anymore.

"I'm glad you agree. Now, we need to start packing for you and Murtagh. Those two will be gone for awhile planning everything I'm sure," Abby declared, walking into the closet.

"Are you going?" I asked, walking in there with her.

"Why, of course. Do you really think I would leave you alone after I swore to protect you?" Abby laughed, grabbing clothes and stuffing them into a bag. "Now, we only need important things. Grab clothes that you can ride in for now and when you start to grow we'll just buy some other set." She turned and placed her hands on my shoulders, a large smile on her face. "You don't have to worry anymore; Murtagh and I will make sure that you and the baby are safe."

"I know," I whispered, looking down at my hands that were pressed against my stomach. "I know."

It was around sunset when Murtagh finally entered the room with Tornac trailing behind him. I stood up and went to embrace him, happy to finally see him again. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"So what is the plan?" Abby asked, standing up from the couch we were previously sitting on.

"We are going to leave when the guards shift watches, giving us twenty minutes to get out of Uru'baen. Once we are out we will take the path to where Murtagh's friend will be waiting in Furnost for us and he will provide food and shelter," Tornac explained.

"And if a guard spots us?" I asked, shifting myself so I was still in Murtagh's arms but I was looking at Abby and Tornac as well.

Tornac shifted his brown eyes to me, a small smile on his lips as he answered, "Then I will do my best to hold them off while you guys get yourself out."

"But that is dangerous!" Abby protested. Tornac turned to face Abby's blank face, his own blank as well. "Very well. How long do we have until we need to leave?" Abby asked a few minutes later.

"Four hours," Murtagh responded, tightening his grip around my waist. "So I suggest you two go off and pack, and bring money. We're going to need it."

"Of course we will. We are going to have to buy new clothes for the mother-to-be," Abby replied with a smile. She walked over to me, kissed my forehead, and departed with Tornac.

"How long will your friend be able to hide us?" I asked, looking at Murtagh again.

"A month at the most. Furnost isn't that far from here so we should be able to make it in a days ride but we need to find out what we are going to do afterwards. We can't stay there for long," Murtagh answered, locking his brown eyes with mine.

"Alright," I whispered, resting my head against his chest. I felt him chuckle lightly and looked up at him again. "What?"

"Already tired?" he asked, twirling a piece of my brown hair between his fingers. I shook my head and rested it back on his chest. "You should probably rest before we go; that way you are relaxed before we leave."

"If it will make you feel better," I sighed. Murtagh grinned at me, swept one of his arms down so he could pick me up, and carried me over to the bed where he gently set me down and took a step back. He was about to turn away when I grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed as well. "If you think I am going to lay here by myself, you are joking." He chuckled but laid down next to me, allowing me to cuddle up beside him. He kissed my forehead lightly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Where are we going to go after we reach your friend's house?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't matter. As long as we stay together and out of the hands of the Empire, I don't care," Murtagh responded, running his fingers softly across my back. I nodded my head and reached up to kiss him, resulting in him wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me back.

XxX

I woke up when I felt Murtagh's rough fingers sliding across my bare back. It took me a moment to remember all of what happened a few hours ago but when the memories came flushing back, I smiled.

Murtagh kissed my forehead, whispering, "We need to get dressed. Tornac and Abby will be here soon." I groaned and cuddled closer to his warm body. "Lenia."

"Fine, fine," I returned, sliding out of the bed. I quickly made my way over to the bathroom, wrapping a towel around my body. Murtagh chuckled as he walked into the bathroom and picked up a clean pair of pants and a tunic. He grinned at me before handing me the clothes that were in his hands.

"You're going to need that," he said, grabbing another pair of clothes for himself. I smiled, shaking my head slightly, as I slipped the clothes on while he did the same thing and of course his clothes were larger than me so he helped me roll up the sleeves and the bottom of the pants.

"Knock, knock," Abby announced as she entered the room. I excited the bathroom when I was fully dressed and looked at Abby and Tornac.

"Are you two ready?" Tornac asked.

"Aye. We were waiting on you," Murtagh answered, moving so he was standing next to me. Tornac smiled at the young man and nodded his head.

"Alright, Galbatorix should be asleep right now so by the time we get to the stables the guards should be about to exchanged their shifts. From then on we should be fine," Tornac explained. Murtagh and I nodded, grabbing our bags and following the two to the stables where we saddled the horses.

We all mounted the horses and waiting on Tornac to tell us when we could leave, which he finally did in a matter of minutes. We all spurred our horses into a gallop, my heart beat matching the pace of the horse's run. It was scary to think that we could be caught at any moment, that all or some of us could die. It was hard to think about.

I felt my heart stop beating when we reached the gates of Uru'baen to see seven soldiers, armed and ready for attack, waiting for us at the gate. Tornac pulled his horse to a stop, resulting in all of us pulling our horses to a stop.

"And just where do you think you are going?" the guard demanded, drawing his sword.

"Get out of the way," Murtagh hissed, gripping the reins of his horse tighter.

"I'm afraid I am under strict orders to arrest all of you," he retorted, stepping closer to our group. Abby hissed as Tornac climbed off his horse, following by Murtagh, and began to attack the soldiers. Abby and I glanced at each other before we dismounted and attacked the soldiers as well.

We were outnumbered by three yet the soldiers were losing. It was different to kill someone who was forced to do this, forced into the king's military I mean. It felt almost evil to me but we eventually had them all slaughtered except for the head guard that Tornac was fighting.

"Abby, Lenia, get ready to run. Once Tornac –" Murtagh didn't get to finish his sentence because a piercing scream reached our ears. We all glanced over just in time to watch Tornac fall to his knees, blood producing from his neck.

"No!" Abby cried, enraged. She charged at the guard, her face twisted in something I've never seen before.

"Abby!" I screamed. I tried to run after her but Murtagh caught me around the waist and kept me held tightly to his chest. "Murtagh, let go!"

"So you can get yourself killed to? Tornac died so we could get out. Do not let him die this way," he responded roughly in my ear. "Get on your horse and ride. I'll deal with Abby."

"Not without her," I replied. He sighed and pushed me towards my horse before reaching into his boot and pulling out a dagger.

"Abby duck!" he ordered, flashing his arm out and releasing the knife. The dagger flew past Abby and dug itself in the soldier's neck, killing him. "Abby if you would please get on your horse that would be wonderful. There will be more guards coming soon."

I watched as she walked over to where Tornac laid on the ground, his blood mixing with the dirt, and fall to the ground beside him. Her body shook with the sobs that emitted from her as she held the dead man's head in her lap. She screamed as Murtagh grabbed her arm, wrenching her away from Tornac and towards me. His lips moved quickly as inaudible words were said between the two but whatever he had said she listened for she climbed on top of her horse and galloped off after Murtagh and me.

XxX

It took us a day and a night to reach Furnost, where Murtagh's friend was supposed to shelter us. We were all tired and internally wounded when we finally reached the house and shuffled through the door.

Murtagh's friend, Ian, was a tall man that had brown hair that shagged into his eyes. His house was on the outer-edge of town and was a small cottage that could easily be missed, something that made staying here perfect.

"Ah, Murtagh! It is wonderful to see you again," Ian greeted, pulling Murtagh into an embrace. He looked at me and Abby asking, "And who would they be?"

"This is my wife, Lenia and our friend, Abby," Murtagh introduced, wrapping his arm around me. Ian smiled and greeted us as well.

"I am sure you three must be tired from your journey so if you go down that hallway the first door on your left and right are open to you," Ian instructed.

"Thank you for doing this," Abby whispered. Ian's smile grew as he nodded his head in answer. We followed Murtagh down the hallway and I gave Abby a quick hug before she retired in her bedroom.

When I entered the room Murtagh and I were staying in, he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I silently shut the door and sat next to him, placing my hand on his back in comfort.

"It's alright to cry, you know," I whispered. I felt his body shudder under my hand and guessed he listened to what I said. I scooted closer to him and moved him so I could wrap both of my arms around him as silent tears rolled down his face. I couldn't think of anything to say so I only sat there and held him while he cried, knowing the pain he was going through.

**Please review..reviews make a sick person happy :)**


	13. Abigail's Story

**Sorry this chappie took so long to be posted, a lot got in the way and I had a huge writer's block.**

**Hope you enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Abigail's Story**

We stayed at Ian's house for a very hard week, going hour by hour each day. Murtagh had grown accustomed to the pain, and tried to ignore it by focusing on the new news of a Dragon Rider. He told me day after day that he was fine again, but I knew better. I knew him better than that. He doesn't accept things that easily so I know there will be something more later on in our journey.

Abby was a different story. It was seldom when she came out of her room and when she did, she was only out for a total of five minutes before locking herself back into the room. I couldn't understand why she felt what she did and when I tried to ask her, she only burst into tears and made me leave the room. I was scared to think of what was happening to Abby because she had always been the strong one; she had always been the one who I could lean on yet here she was, barely surviving life.

"Abby?" I called, knocking on her door. Ian had gone to work and Murtagh was out back doing something with his sword. "Abby, can I come in?" I heard a small movement come from the other side of the door before the door opened a little bit. She looked at me for a second before opening the door all the way and allowing me to enter the room. As I closed the door, she sat down on a chair that was placed next to the window that overlooked the woods. I inhaled and asked, "How are you?"

"Still breathing unfortunately," she whispered, looking down at her hands. I continued to stare at her, waiting for her to say more. "I don't deal well with loss."

"No one does, Abby. But hiding in a room for a week is not a way to deal with it," I answered softly, walking over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort but she shook it off. "Why do you react so? How close were you and Tornac?"

She drew a shaky breath before saying, "Sit. I only want to tell this story once." I did as she said and waited. She smiled slightly at me before starting, "You know, I was a barmaid before any of this happened. I worked at a small bar in the town of Narda, which is on the outskirts of The Spine. I was seventeen when I had first met him, he was a solider for Galbatorix – a high ranking one too – and he had come into my town on some business. It is strange how such things work but we started to fall for each other not long after we saw each other. I learned that his name was James and that he had been in the King's army for a couple years at the time.

"James stayed for about a month in the town and for that whole month we grew very fond of each other. We spent every moment we could together but when he had to leave, he asked me to come with him. I had told him that I could not leave the town because my parents would not allow me unless I was married or had enough money to support myself. He understood and left with his group, promising to return again.

"Two years passed before he came back to Narda and I was living in a small house a couple miles south of the town but he found me. I was surprised to see him again because after a year, I knew he wouldn't come back. He said that it was impossible for him to get a location somewhere near Narda but when an option arose, he took it.

"Within a fortnight we were married, against my parent's wishes of course, and I traveled with him – at least to certain areas. For a year this happened until I became pregnant. I was twenty when we found out and he sent me back to Narda so my parents could help me while he was working. It was a horribly long nine months but soon the baby was born and James arrived two days later.

"The baby, a boy, looked exactly like his father and acted like him in many ways. James and I decided on…" she paused, inhaling a shaky breath before continuing, "Tornac for his name." I gasped, my eyes widening. Everything seemed to connect now. Why Abby was so different around him and why she had such a problem with his death. Everything made sense. Tornac was really Abby's son.

"If he was your son, how come you hid it?" I asked. She smiled slightly at me and answered, "I would answer that if you let me continue my story."

"Sorry."

She shook her head, the same smile upon her face, and took another deep breath. "James stayed with me and Tornac for a couple months until he was called away on duty again. Knowing there was nothing I could do now, we said our tearful goodbyes and he was gone. I continued to get letters from James, every month or so, and he would tell me how he was doing or where he was and that he missed Tornac and I very much.

"But then, one night when Tornac was about two years old, someone knocked on our door. It was another general, a very good friend of James that had been there at the wedding, coming to tell me that was husband was found dead in the town of Aroughs. He and his troop had been ambushed, leaving everyone dead." A small tear ran down her face as she looked out the window again, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "I raised Tornac by myself and never really found love again. It was impossibly hard to look at Tornac for awhile but I did everything I could to turn him into the person he was.

"When Tornac was about eleven, we ran into your mother, Nuria. She was hiding from Galbatorix and helping the Varden take out certain troops that were a threat to the Varden. She was a very intelligent woman, you know. She once took out twenty-five soldiers by herself, by using her powers of course. But when she was about to leave, I asked if I could go with her so she could teach me how to use my gift. She agreed, saying that Tornac could come as well.

"Nuria taught us everything we knew. She taught Tornac how to shoot and how to fight; she taught me how to phase on command and how to project my thoughts and read other people's minds. We owe her everything for she saved us on many occasions. When we found out she was pregnant with you, I sent Tornac to Uru'baen so he would be able to get news to the Varden and so that he would be safe. Your mother and I stayed in the Varden until you were born and realistic thoughts made her give you up to Garrow and his wife." She looked at me for a second before continuing her story, "She asked me to go to Uru'baen and wait for you there because she knew, I'm not exactly sure how, that somehow you would end up there. So I traveled to Uru'baen and became a servant so I could wait for you.

"As for Tornac and I, we both knew that if Galbatorix found out that he was my son, we would be in serious trouble so we pretended to be friends, rather than him my son," she finished.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. She did a lot for me, even before I was born, and after I met her. It's strange to think that if one thing changes in your past, everything changes.

"So that is my story," she whispered. "I have no more secrets."

"How come you never told me this before?" I asked.

"Because there really was no need for you to know. Plus, if Galbatorix extracted anything from your mind then the information that he should not find out, he would know about," she replied. I nodded my head in understanding and asked, "Why did you pick Garrow and Marian?"

Abby shrugged. "Nuria said that they are the ones that could protect you. I couldn't understand why chose poor farmers instead of a rich family that wanted children but I wouldn't say anything. Nuria always had a reason for everything."

"I wish I could have met her," I whispered.

Abby sighed. "I know you do. And one day you will, one far away day you will. Now please, leave me be so I may rest." I nodded and left her room, running her story through my head. I still couldn't believe it but I knew Abby would never lie, least of all to me.

"If you take another step you're going to walk into the wall," Ian warned, laughing. I shook my head to rid myself of my thoughts and focused. Apparently, I can't walk while I think.

"Thanks. Have you seen Murtagh?" I asked, stepping away from the wall and into the living room.

"Aye, he is outside practicing archery. He seemed a bit…mad so I let him be," he responded. I thanked him again and found Murtagh out back shooting at a dieing tree. I could see from the way that he walked something was bothering him, the way he had his muscles all tightened up, and stopped so I could sit on the log. He didn't say anything as he went to collect his arrows but as he was notching an arrow in the bow he asked, "What do you want?"

"To know why you're angry," I answered. "And don't even bother saying I'm wrong because we both know you are." He exhaled angrily and shot the arrow.

"You can think that."

I sighed. "Why don't you tell me what really is on your mind?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he answered shortly.

"Murtagh…"

"I said I _don't_ want to talk about it, Lenia," he hissed, glaring up at the tree. "Just go back inside and talk with Abby. We have nothing to talk about."

"Oh I think we do," I returned, standing up and walking over to him. I grabbed his bow so he would stop shooting and look at me. "When you speak to me that way, we have _many_ things to talk about."

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' do you not get?" he snarled, jerking his bow out of my hands and took a few steps away. I will admit, I did feel a tinge of hurt by his movement but I quickly recovered and shot back, "Fine. Next time I won't try and help you. You can suffer by yourself on the couch."

I turned around and stormed back into the house, past the confused Ian sitting on the couch, and into my room where I slammed the door shut.


	14. Just Like Her

**Okay, I'm sorry this chappie took so long to write (and sorry it's so short) but I am honestly stuck. But I am trying to get passed that, and hopefully I did with this chappie. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Just Like Her**

"Breathe, Lenia. It helps," Abby suggested innocently, watching me pace back and forth. I glanced at her but continued my pace across the floor. I was infuriated. How could he talk to me like that? I was just trying to help him yet I'm the one who gets screamed at? Men.

"Lenia, you know he didn't mean it. You just caught him at the wrong time; cut him some slack, will you? You know he wouldn't mean to yell at you."

"I know, I know. It's just hormones, you know?" I responded, sighing.

She laughed, shaking her head as she stood up. "Yes, I know very well what you are going through. I had a child too, you know." I nodded my head and sighed again, sitting down on the bed beside her. "He'll apologize, he is thinking about it right now. Which is why I will leave you two alone…"

"Where is he?" I asked, watching her stand up and make her way to the door. She only grinned at me and opened the door to see Murtagh standing at the doorway. She glanced back at me one more time before departing the room after pushing him in and shutting the door. He and I stared at each other, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did. It was rude and absurd," he apologized, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I didn't help the situation," I whispered, looking at my feet. It was amazing how we couldn't look at each other when we apologized.

"I guess I should go," he suggested, gesturing to the door. I shook my head and stood up, wrapping my arms around his chest in an embrace. His reaction was immediate as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I love you," he whispered into my ear, kissing my hair.

"I love you, too," I whispered back. He pulled me away so he could look at my face, his warm lips meeting mine. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my toes so I could kiss him. He chuckled against my lips and picked me up, his lips never leaving mine, and headed towards the bed…

XxX

"I wish we could stay like this without having to worry about Galbatorix," I whispered. My head was rested on his shoulder and his arms were wrapped around me, his fingers lightly tracing figures into my back.

"One day we will be able to. When the war is over and Galbatorix is dead, we will be able to go wherever we want; do whatever we want," Murtagh answered, kissing my forehead. "It will only be a matter of time." I smiled and nodded my head, cuddling closer to his warm body.

Our eyes both darted to the door when it creaked open so Abby could walk in.

"Murtagh, I have something-" Abby froze in mid-sentence when she looked at the both of us and how we were dressed. "Oh my." She quickly turned around and muttered an apology. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything but Murtagh I think you should know that there is talk of the Ra'zac being sent to capture or kill someone."

"What?" he demanded.

"I'll talk more about it when you two are dressed. I'll be waiting in the living room," Abby answered, leaving in a rush. He and I looked at each other, blinked, and climbed out of bed to get dressed.

"So much for being able to relax," I commented, pulling the tunic over my head. He agreed, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "It's not funny."

"Well I think it is. Teaches her not to barge in like that again, don't you agree?" he asked, pulling his shoes on and standing up.

"Well yes, of course. But still…"

He chuckled again, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You are so modest." I sighed and rested my head against his chest. "But we better go see what Abby wants. Maybe this is what we have been waiting for." I nodded my head and followed him out of the room and into the living room where Abby and Ian where sitting. Murtagh cleared his throat and sat down on the couch, pulling me down to sit next to him.

"So what did you want to tell us?" he asked.

Abby smiled and answered, "We have reason to believe that Galbatorix has sent the Ra'zac after someone either to kill them, or capture them."

"How long ago was this?" Murtagh questioned, his excitement building.

"A week ago perhaps? It has not been long," Ian answered.

"Where are they headed?" I asked.

"Dras-Leona I think. They weren't clear about that," Abby answered. "Their thoughts weren't exactly the best either."

"So we go to Dras-Leona then. Unless of course word has it they are going elsewhere," Murtagh declared, standing up. He smiled down at me and helped me stand saying, "We should leave soon. Either tonight or early tomorrow so we are able to get to there soon."

"My friend, do not leave tonight. You would want a good rest and a good meal because who knows how long it will be until you have either," Ian suggested, standing up as well.

"He is right, Murtagh. We'll stay here tonight and leave at sun rise," Abby concluded. Murtagh sighed but nodded his head. "Good. Lenia and I will cook a meal while you two men pack and worry about supplies."

"Fair enough. Come, Murtagh. I have supplies out back," Ian said and walked to the front door. Murtagh looked at me, quickly kissed me, and followed Ian out the door.

"Come child, you can watch me cook," Abby smiled, leading me into the kitchen. I sat down on the stool as she pulled out pots and pans from the cabinets and food from other cabinets.

"Abby, what was my mother like?" I asked, idly picking at the end of my sleeve. She turned and smiled at me, pouring water into one of the pans.

"Your mother was the greatest woman I've ever met. She was so caring and always sacrificed herself for others. Which is probably why you even exist because if she hadn't given a helping hand to that devil of a man, she wouldn't have fallen in love with him. But that is beside the point," Abby started, chuckling to herself. "Your mother was a great friend to have, just like you are. Loyal and smart, though you sometimes don't use your brain." She smiled at me as she said the last part and stirred the contents in one of the pots.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Yes. You are a lot like her in many ways. You both have a strong heart," Abby finished. I nodded my head, picking at the end of the sleeve. "Why do you ask?"

"I never got to meet her and I always wondered what she was like," I answered.

"Well now you know."

"Yes, now I know," I agreed.

**Okay so this chappie was pretty pointless but I had to put it in so the next chappie would be interesting...hopefully. Plus, I'm thinking of writing another story, not sure about it yet though.**

**Please review :)**


	15. Meeting of a Rider

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Meeting of a Rider**

We awoke the next morning before dawn and ate a small breakfast before climbing onto our horses. Ian watched us leave, wishing us luck on finding the Rider. Murtagh had grunted and bid his friend goodbye, before leading us out of Furnost.

"_What is the possibility of us finding the Rider?" _I asked Abby through the link she created.

"_In my opinion, not very high. It may take us years to find him," _Abby answered.

"_Do you think Murtagh knows that?"_

"_He probably does, just he doesn't want to admit it to himself," _she answered. I sighed, knowing she was probably right. What were the chances that we could find the Rider? We barely knew were the Ra'zac where and know we want to find some mythical being? Just great.

For over a month we searched for the Ra'zac, and of course our eyes were open for the Rider as well, but we had no luck. Everyday Murtagh was more and more irritated, making him easier to anger. Abby and I rarely talked to him now because we were both afraid of getting into a fight with him. But one night, we heard a different kind of noise, one that wasn't exactly common. A huge smile spread across his face as he whispered, "The dragon." We quickly packed up the camp and followed him as he galloped into the dark, trusting Abby's ears to where the dragon was.

It didn't take long for us to find the small clearing where the dragon was. Murtagh motioned for us to climb off silently as he notched an arrow in his bow. I looked at the two men tied in the middle of the camp. They both seemed so familiar, the boy's blonde hair was soaked with sweat and shagged into his intense brown eyes. His tan skin was hidden underneath a bloody tunic and had holes in the sleeves.

My attention was brought to the old man because one of the Ra'zac dragged him into an open area, pulling out a knife. The old man's silver hair was decorated with leaves and dirt while his hooded robe had collected a couple holes. Above his white beard, a proud eagle nose hooked over his mouth, dominating his face.

I stared at their faces, trying to remember where I had seen them before and gasped. Abby snatched my body, clamping her hand over my mouth as one of the two Ra'zac hissed, lifting up his nose and sniffing the air. Murtagh pulled back the bow, aimed, and released as the other Ra'zac yanked the old man's head back. A low buzz sounded, followed by the screeching of the Ra'zac as the arrow slid into its skin. Murtagh shot another, the second Ra'zac barely ducking in time for the arrow to miss it. The Ra'zac scuttled over to his wounded companion, glaring at our direction and hissing angrily.

Murtagh notched another arrow, ordering Abby and I to do the same. The three of us shot arrows at the Ra'zac, watching them roll behind some boulders. We paused running to a different angle and shooting again. The Ra'zac reacted slowly, allowing the arrows to go through their cloaks or allowing arrows to go through them. We watched as the smaller Ra'zac fled, running towards the road after kicking the young man in the stomach and the other hesitated for a minute, before grabbing a dagger that was off the ground and following his companion.

"Oh no," Abby whispered, reading the Ra'zac's mind. I turned and looked at Abby and watched as the second Ra'zac stopped and hurled the knife at the boy.

"No!" I cried, dropping the weapon I was holding and running down the hill to where the boy was. I heard Abby call after me and Murtagh's footsteps behind me, but I didn't listen or stop. I watched as the old man threw himself in front of the blonde boy. The dagger struck him with a soft thump, and he landed heavily on his shoulder. The boy screamed and doubled over in pain, falling to the ground unconscious.

The Ra'zac smirked at me before turning to run off. I raised my hand and instead of the bolt of lightening I expected, fire produced from the palm of my hand. It hit the Ra'zac in the back, sending him flying into a tree where he was engulfed in the flames. It screeched and soon burned, leaving a scorch mark against the tree. I continued to let the fire leave my hand, even after the Ra'zac had burned until Murtagh pushed my arm down, yanking me into his embrace. My body was trembling against his as he held me, which only made him tighten his arms around me.

Abby walked into the camp and walked over to where the boy was lying on the ground. She looked up as the sapphire dragon growled, struggling against the black chains and muzzle the Ra'zac had put on her.

"What are the odds the dragon would get out of that?" she asked, pointing to the chains.

"Just let it go," Murtagh responded. "See if the boy is breathing first and I'll release her." He turned and looked at me, releasing his grip enough so he could look at my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered. "I just need to sit down." He smiled, kissed my forehead, and sat me down on a log that was next to the fire before going over to the sapphire dragon. Abby turned the boy over and pressed her fingers to his neck.

"He's alive," she called, stepping away so the dragon would stop shuffling. I stared at the boy, recognizing his face. With a gasp, I realized who he was.

"Eragon," I whispered. He had changed since I last saw him. Of course he would change; it's been almost eleven years since I had last seen him. He was older, as was I, and had grown into a man.

I looked at the older man, crawled over to where he was, and sat next to him. His wrinkly face seemed familiar and it took me awhile before I remembered who he was.

"Abby, I think you need to bandage this," I declared, looking at the wound the knife had given him. Abby walked over to where I was and quickly cut the man's robe, cleaning the wound and bandaging it up. It bled through the cloth quickly, forcing Abby to apply more cloth to stop the bleeding.

I continued to stare at the man until finally I whispered, "I know who these people are." She looked at me, and nodded her head.

"Yes, you do. Hopefully they will remember you," she answered, stepping away from Brom when she had finished. We watched Murtagh struggle to get the chains off until I finally walked over to where he was.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"I'd rather you not. These are heavy," he replied. I shook my head and pointed a finger at the lock but stopped when Abby snatched my hand. She shook her head and pointed to the log I was sitting on before.

"Sit," she ordered. I stared at her in confusion but did as she said, knowing better than to make her mad. She phased her finger into a key and fit it in the lock, twisting it so the lock opened. The two took the chains off the dragon as well as the muzzle, jumping back as it hurriedly went over to Eragon.

"I think we know who the Rider is now," Murtagh commented, sitting next to me. Abby nodded her head and sat across from us, rubbing her hands. She stared at me, her face blank.

"What are you thinking, Abby?" I asked, noticing her face.

She shook her head to return herself and answered, "I'm curious of how you were able to shoot fire from your hand. That isn't your gift so it doesn't make sense."

"Maybe she was using the baby's?" Murtagh suggested, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"That is a possibility," Abby answered in a small whisper.

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned, my hand moving idly to my swollen stomach.

"Sort of? Using magic normally drains your strength, but now that you're pregnant, it is harder to perform because the baby is taking your strength as well. Plus, using the baby's powers takes more energy to do as well. I'm surprised you didn't pass out by the simple act you did," Abby replied, running a hand through her red hair. "No more using magic, Lenia. Leave it to Murtagh and me to fight and do the simple things. You need your strength, and using it on magic is not wise."

"She is right," he commented, kissing my head. "Abby and I can take care of you and the necessary things we need." I nodded my head and rested it against his shoulder.

"So we have an agreement? No more magic."

"Yes, we have an agreement," I answered, knowing it would be stupid to argue. They were both right, I shouldn't use magic while I'm pregnant because of the reasons Abby had said. So I wouldn't use magic. It wasn't that bad, right? No, it wasn't.

We sat like that for a couple hours, talking about random things that would pass the time. It wasn't until someone stirred did we stop talking. Abby turned and faced the sapphire dragon, waiting for Eragon to come out from under its wing.

I looked under the dragon's outstretched wing and saw that Eragon had managed to get to his knees and was staring at us.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked, his breath shallow.

"I am Murtagh, and this is my wife, Lenia. Our friend, Abigail," Murtagh introduced, pointing to me and Abby as he said our names. Eragon's face twisted into confusion when Murtagh said my name, but he quickly dropped it when Abby shook her head, interrupting, "Call me Abby."

"Why did you help us?" he asked, pulling his hands under his legs so they were in front of him.

"You aren't the only enemies the Ra'zac has," Murtagh replied. "We've been tracking them for some time now."

"You know who they are?"

"Yes." I giggled to myself for Eragon hadn't changed much. He was still as curious as ever. We watched as Eragon muttered words from the ancient language and the ropes that bound his wrists snapped off. He rubbed his wrists and tried to stand but he fell back, gasping between clenched teeth. Murtagh moved to help him but the dragon stopped him with a growl.

"We would have helped you earlier, but your dragon wouldn't let us near you," Murtagh stated, eyeing the sapphire dragon.

"Her name's Saphira," Eragon corrected tightly. Saphira growled but folded her wings and backed away. Murtagh eyed her flatly and helped Eragon stand up. The boy yelped and nearly fell if Murtagh hadn't caught him. Murtagh helped him over to the fire, where Abby and I sat and where Brom laid.

"How is he?" Eragon asked.

"Bad," Abby answered. "The knife the Ra'zac threw at you went right between his ribs. But let's look at you first, shall we?" Murtagh helped Eragon remove his shirt and whistled.

"Ouch."

"Ouch," Eragon agreed. A blotchy bruise extended down from his left side. The red, swollen skin was broken in several places. Murtagh put a hand on the bruise and pressed lightly. Eragon yelled, and Saphira growled a warning.

Abby sighed and pushed Murtagh towards me saying, "Go sit with her." Murtagh glared at Abby but only got a laughing smile in return. Abby looked at Eragon, ran her hand over the bruise without touching it and declared, "You have some broken ribs. Two or three. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood, you know."

Eragon slipped his shirt back on. "Yes…I am lucky." The young Rider looked over at Brom, sidled over and noticed that one of them had cut open the side of his robe to bandage the wound.

"I wouldn't do that, he'll bleed to death," Abby warned, sitting back down on her log. Murtagh agreed and sat down next to me again, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Eragon only shook his head and once again performed magic but instead healed the wound that Brom had.

"Is he fully healed?" I asked. Eragon stopped for a second, but shook his head.

"I can only mend what's on the surface. I don't know enough to fix whatever's damaged inside. It's up to him now. I've done all I can." I sighed, knowing there was something I could probably do if I was able to use magic. But I would have to use the baby's power and then Abby and Murtagh would be furious; so I decided not to say anything.

"My…my head feels like it's in the clouds," Eragon stated, wearily.

"You probably need to eat. How about some soup?" Abby asked. She and Murtagh began to make the soup while I sat on the log, unable to do anything. If this is what I have in store for me in the next six months of being pregnant, I don't want to be pregnant anymore. I heard Abby giggle, probably because of what I was thinking, but continued to make the soup.

I sighed yet again and noticed that Eragon was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You just…look so familiar," he replied, shaking his head. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I could say the same thing about you…Ery," I answered. I watched as his face flashed with so many emotions. Happiness. Sadness. Confusion. And last, fear. "Yes, it's me."

"Lenia?" he whispered, his voice tangled by his confusion. "How-How is this possible? You were kidnapped eleven years ago!"

"I know, but does it matter how I got here?"

"What happened to you?" he questioned.

"Always full of questions. A story for another time," I answered as Murtagh handed Eragon the soup. Eragon nodded his head and spooned the soup down, asking, "How long has it been since the Ra'zac fled?"

"A few hours," Murtagh answered, sitting beside me once more.

"We have to go before they come back with reinforcements."

"Well, you only have to deal with one. Lenia killed the other right after you went unconscious," Abby explained, pointing to the scorch marks on the tree.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Magic," I answered, unsure on how to phrase the answer.

"Magic?" I nodded my head. "I didn't know you were magical."

"Neither did she, until she came to us," Abby responded for me. "But you are right. We do need to leave rather quickly."

"Well, you might be able to travel," Murtagh cut in, gesturing towards Brom, "but he can't. You don't get up and ride away after being stabbed between the ribs."

"Saphira can carry him, but we need a litter. Can you make one? I don't have the strength."

"Wait here," Murtagh responded. I stood up to go help him but he shook his head, saying, "Easy stuff we do, remember?" I groaned and sat back down on the log. He chuckled, kissed me lightly, and left with Abby.

"Want to help me get the camp picked up?" Eragon asked.

"Sure, why not? If they yell at me, it's your fault." I smiled at him, getting a smile in return and helped him pick up the items. I grabbed a blanket out of the bag and laid it out like he said while he grabbed his sword and bow. He strung it, found his quiver, and sat across from me on the logs.

Murtagh and Abby returned soon with the two saplings and laid them parallel on the ground. They lashed the blanket between the poles and after they carefully tied Brom to the litter, Saphira grasped the saplings and laboriously look flight.

"I never thought I would see a sight like that," Murtagh commented.

"You and me both," Abby agreed. "So, where are we going now?" We all looked at Eragon and the boy looked away from the stairs and limped over to Cadoc, hoisting himself painfully in the saddle.

"Thanks for helping us. You should leave now. Ride as far away from us as you can. You'll be in danger if the Empire finds you with us. We can't protect you, and I wouldn't see harm come to you on our account," Eragon answered.

"That was a cute speech," Abby responded as Murtagh grinded out the fire. "But do you have some place you can go so your broken ribs can heal? Or were you planning on just winging it?"

"Winging it," Eragon admitted, looking down.

"In that case, I think I speak for everyone when I say we'll accompany you until you're out of danger. We've no better place to be. Besides, if we stay with you, we might get another shot at the Ra'zac sooner than if we were on our own. Interesting things are bound to happen around a Rider."

"Join us if you wish," Eragon responded after a time. Abby smiled and Murtagh nodded, going over to mount their horses. Murtagh chuckled as I stood there and guided me over to my horse, telling me to mount her. He mounted Tornac as Abby mounted her horse and we followed Eragon as he guided us out.

**Ah, so there you have it. Lenia and Eragon reunited again, Abby being all motherly, and so on and so forth. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I did my best to make it entertaining :)**

**Please review :)**


	16. Death of a Beloved Rider

**Sorry it took me so long, MAJOR writer's block :( But I've updated a very small chappie for you guys. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Death of a Beloved Rider**

It was near dawn when Murtagh was shaking me awake, telling me that we had reached somewhere we could rest. I stood at the bottom, Murtagh's rule, as they pushed the horses up the sandstone until Abby got irritated enough to phase herself into a box. They trapped the horses inside and Saphira flew them up into the cave as Eragon stumbled up the rock. Murtagh came back and got me, as Abby came back to help Eragon, up into the cave.

I will admit I was drowsy so I had no idea what was going on or what anybody was saying. I must have said something weird because Murtagh chuckled and rolled out our bedroll. I kissed him lightly and nearly fell onto the bedroll, falling asleep immediately.

It was late in the morning when I woke up because Murtagh suddenly moved from beside me, dashing somewhere else. I opened my eyes to see that he and Eragon were trying to hold down Brom, who had fallen off a ledge during his seizure. Abby and I stood to the side, unable to do anything to help, as Brom convulsed on the floor. Once the man's seizure ended, the two boys returned him gently to the edge.

"Get me water and a cloth," Eragon ordered worriedly, his hand touching Brom's forehead. Murtagh nodded and brought them before coming back to sit next to me. We watched as Eragon gently bathed Brom's face, his eyes fixed on the old man's face.

Murtagh came and sat next to me, grabbing a cloth and his sword, and sat there cleaning it like he always does when he is bored. We all looked up when Eragon started running around, rummaging through the bags frantically.

"I can't find it!" Eragon cried, looking around desperately.

"Here, take mine," Murtagh declared, holding out his wineskin. Eragon grabbed it and stumbled back to Brom's side quickly. Abby looked at me and motioned with her head for us to follow her out of the cave.

"We should give them some privacy," she explained as we climbed down the sandstone. Once we had reached the bottom, Abby smiled and declared, "I think you two can manage by yourself. I will be elsewhere." I gave her a confused glance but it was met by a small grin as she went in the opposite direction we were walking.

"That was strange," Murtagh commented, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. I agreed, shaking my head. She probably left to give us time alone, knowing it would be scarce from now on. We continued to walk until we were surrounded by trees in a small clearing. It was nothing special, just a small patch of over-grown grass that had thick trees surrounding it. "Hmm…quiet isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," I agreed. He smiled and stopped walking, twirling me around so I stood in front of him. He grinned at me, the childish grin he did at rare moments, and pulled our bodies closer until my swollen stomach pressed against his body. He continued to grin at me as he began to move us around, like we were dancing. "What are you doing?"

His grin widened. "Am I not allowed to dance with my wife?"

"There is no music," I replied, laughing. He shook his head and bent his head down so he could hum in my ear. I laughed. He could be so strange at times, but it was times like this, that I was able to fall in love with him all over again.

We continued to dance with his soft melody until I felt his warm breath at my neck, his lips pressing to my skin.

"You always make me seem human. You make me feel human," he whispered. "I could always convince myself that I was like Morzan, following in his footsteps, but you always made me see something different."

I smiled and reached up so my lips were by his ear. "You have always been different, Murtagh. You are not Morzan, you never will be. You might look like him but you will never _be_ him." I could feel his arms tighten around me as I finished and he placed another kiss on my neck.

"I love you, Lenia," he confessed. "You are my humanity in this world. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll always be here, Murtagh. We'll never leave you." I knew he knew I was referring to the baby that was growing inside of me because his hand slipped to my stomach, his lips moving down so he could place a kiss on it as well.

We were interrupted when Abby walked out from the trees, a huge smile on her face. "I hope I'm not interrupting but I suggest we head back before it gets dark." We looked at her and then at the sun nearing the ground. I hadn't realized time had gone by so fast. "I counted on that so I came and got you two." I smiled, realizing she was listening to my thoughts, and grabbed Murtagh's hand so we could follow Abby back to the cave.

It was nearing sunset when we were finally climbing up the sandstone to the cave. When we reached the small opening, Eragon was sitting on the ground next to Brom, holding the man's paled hand. He looked at us once, tears rolling down his face, and I knew what had happened.

Brom had died.

Eragon stood, after closing the man's eyes, and stated, "We have to bury him."

"We might be seen," Murtagh warned.

"I don't care!" Abby and I looked at each other, and then looked at Murtagh. He sighed and lifted the man's body out of the cave while Abby and I grabbed his sword and staff. Saphira had followed us as we left the cave; her normal sparkling eyes had lost the sparkle. "To the top," Eragon ordered.

"We can't dig a grave out of stone," Murtagh objected. Abby chuckled to herself at Murtagh's statement.

"I can do it."

We all climbed to the top of the sandstone, marveled that the top was smooth and flat. Murtagh laid the old man's body down and stepped back, allowing Eragon to mutter a few words in the ancient language that changed the sandstone into a body-length depression. He raised waist-high walls around it and paused, allowing Murtagh to lay him inside, along with his sword and staff. Once they had finished, Eragon completed the task by forming the sandstone into a tall faceted spire, closing off the top. As a final tribute, Eragon set runes into the stone and stood back, mourning freely.

Abby and Murtagh had stayed for a bit but ended up leaving because they didn't know Brom so why should they stay? I walked over to Eragon and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, as I mourned for a man I had once known. I stood there until my body started to ache and I left, carefully climbing back down the sandstone.

I sat down on my bedroll, resting my back against the cool stone. "How is he?" Abby asked. I knew she already knew the answer.

"Holding," I whispered. "How is he really?"

She smiled gently. "Broken. Brom was a father to him and he has lost a lot more than we think." I nodded my head and stared into the flickering fire as my hand unconsciously moved to my belly. I had always wondered what had become of Eragon and Roran. I just hoped Brom's fate was not Roran's as well. But what about Marian? Garrow? Had they survived everything too? Old memories flooded back to me of my old family; memories that brought tears to my eyes.

I was snapped back to reality when Murtagh wrapped his arm around me, pulling my body towards his to comfort me. Apparently the tears had not only welled up in my eyes, they had also flooded down my face as well. He wiped my tears with his sleeve and kissed the top of my head.

Abby stared at me, her face emotionless. I knew she was reading my thoughts, seeing the memories in my head. I even could have sworn that I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

She knew what happened to them. And I feared their fate was far different than from what I was hoping it would be.

**So I know Lenia's normal character is strong-willed and independent and that she doesn't seem to have that anymore, but relax, she does. And it will show soon enough, in perhaps two chappies? Maybe three? Not really sure yet lol.**

**Anywho, please review :)**


	17. Gil'ead

**Okay so in this chappie Lenia has her strong will back..I think. You guys can tell me in your review :) hehe.**

**Anywho, thankies to those who reviewed! :)**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Gil'ead**

I woke up when I heard movement in the small cave. Eragon had gotten up and shuffled to the entrance where he sat down on the pitted sandstone. I looked around the cave for Murtagh or Abby but both were gone, even Saphira. I got up and walked over to where Eragon was and sat next to him.

"Everything's changed…" he commented. "You've changed into a witch, a married woman. I've changed into a Dragon Rider…"

"Eragon, just because certain things change it doesn't mean that some things can't be like they used to be. We can still be best friends like we were," I whispered. He looked at me, his face tear stained.

"Can we? I don't know anything about you anymore. Eleven years is a long time."

"It is," I agreed. "But I'm still some what of the same Lenia as before. I've just grown older as have you." He looked away when I had finished and we stayed quiet for the rest of the time. My mind had wondered off into an unknown land while he aimlessly scratched the sandstone.

We were brought back to our senses when Murtagh climbed up to the cave with a pair of rabbits in his hand. Without a word he seated himself on the other side of Eragon, placing the dead rabbits on the ground in front of him.

"How are you?" he asked, noticing what Eragon had written into the sand.

"Very ill," Eragon responded. Murtagh looked at me and then back at the young boy.

"Will you recover?" Eragon only shrugged in response. "I dislike asking this at such a time, but I must know…Is your Brom _the _Brom? The one who helped steal a dragon egg from the king, chased it across the Empire, and killed Morzan in a duel? I heard you say his name, and I read the inscription you put on his grave, but I must know for certain, was that he?"

"It was," Eragon replied softly. "How do you know all that? You talk about such things that are kept secret to most, and you were trailing the Ra'zac right when we needed help. Are you one of the Varden?"

Murtagh's eyes darted to me but quickly resumed their blank mask. "We're running away, like you." Eragon looked at me and I nodded my head. "I do not belong to either the Varden or the Empire. Nor do I owe allegiance to any of them either. Lenia and Abby are running for a different cause. They do belong to the Varden."

I froze. Why would he say it that way…?

He looked at me and smiled softly before finishing his explanation. "As for us rescuing you, I will admit that we heard whispered tales of a new Rider and reasoned that by following the Ra'zac we might discover if they were true."

"I thought you wanted to kill the Ra'zac," Eragon whispered.

Murtagh smiled grimly. "I do, but if I had, we never would have met you. Or Lenia would have never been reunited with her childhood family." He looked at me, his eyes softened, but I knew his explanation would not go untouched later.

"Where is Saphira?" Eragon asked.

"And Abby?" I added.

"I'm not sure where Abby is but Saphira followed me for a time when I went hunting, then flew off on her own. I haven't seen her since before noon." Eragon sighed and got to his feet, returning to the cave. We followed him, Murtagh asking, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure," Eragon replied, rolling up his blankets and picking up his stuff. Murtagh nodded his head and sat down, preparing the rabbits. I have to admit, the smell alone could have made me throw up so I just decided to go sit at the mouth of the cave.

I don't know how long I sat there, but apparently I was there for a while because Murtagh came out and handed me a bowl of the food he had cooked. He wanted to stay with me but I told him I was fine, and that he should discuss what we do from now on with Eragon. He nodded reluctantly and went back inside to talk with Eragon as I slowly ate the food.

"Not that hungry?" Abby asked as she walked up the sandstone. I looked at her and back down at my food, shaking my head. "Then why the long face?"

"It's just something Murtagh said," I answered. She sat down next to me, waiting for me to continue. "He said that you and I belonged to the Varden and not him. But the way he said it, it just sounded like there was something he wasn't telling me. Something he was hiding from even you."

"What do you think he'd hide?" I shrugged in response. "Listen Lenia, he has every right to say that we belong to the Varden and he doesn't. You are the daughter of Nuria, one of the Varden's greatest allies. He is the son of an evil man. You two are different."

"I don't know…I'm just scared that if we go with Eragon to the Varden, he'll leave us. You and I both know he has been thinking about it because he wants what's best for me and the baby," I replied.

Abby smiled gently. "We will see when the time comes." I nodded my head and stared at the clear sky. "Do not fear, my child. The Varden is a long ways away. I'm sure between now and then he'll change his mind. You can't lose hope."

"I know. I'm just scared to think of him leaving," I admitted.

"Yes, I know. As is he," she answered gently. "Take comfort in that."

"I do. I just hope-" I was cut off when Murtagh walked out of the cave with the horses right behind him. His eyes glanced between me and Abby before he finally met my gaze, a small smile coming to his face.

"We've decided to leave and head to Gil'ead. There, we will find someone who can take us to the Varden," Murtagh explained, stopping when he stood next to me. He helped me stand and looked at Abby. She only sighed and morphed into a box again, waited until the horses went inside, before sliding her way down the hill.

I giggled at the sight. "That is not something you see everyday."

Murtagh nodded his head, snaking his arm around my waist as we walked down the sandstone. "I agree. Then again, we've seen a lot that normal people would never think of seeing."

"True."

When we finally made it to the bottom, we waited on Eragon and Saphira to come down to the bottom as well. Murtagh had told us that he had gone up to Brom's tomb again and had asked us to wait for him. It wasn't long until the two came down the sandstone and we started on our journey.

The ride was much to quiet for my taste as the day stretched on. Murtagh and Eragon were riding beside each other up front while Abby and I rode silently in the back. I must say it was quite boring. I passed the time by thinking about the baby and how my and Murtagh's lives would change when she was born. We would be parents of a baby girl – a baby Keeper. Of course she wouldn't have her powers until she turned sixteen, but we wouldn't keep that secret from her. Not like Abby had kept it from me. She would know of her destiny, know of her powers until the day she turned sixteen and received them.

That I promise you, my baby girl.

I wondered how Murtagh and I would be as parents. Neither of us had our real parents raise us, it was always someone else. Tornac had raised Murtagh while Abby had raised me after I was kidnapped from Garrow and Marian. Yet somehow, after everything we've been through, we came out alright. It was strange to think that how small things in the past mattered majorly in the future. If I hadn't been kidnapped when I was six I never would have met Abby, learned how to use my powers, or marry Murtagh – all things that made what was important now possible.

I was pulled from my thoughts when we stopped for the day at a small clearing. Eragon had told us that the road to Dras-Leona was several leagues to our left and that we would skirt the city by a wide margin on the way to Gil'ead. I literally groaned when he told us that Gil'ead was almost as far north as Carvahall was.

XxX

Days went by quickly after that. We had sold one of Eragon's horses in a small village – Cadoc I think its name was – and we had continued on our journey. The rides were always quiet, unless Abby talked to me. Sometimes Murtagh and I would get away from the group when we had made camp for a bit just to talk or to do other things but we never went far. He was way too paranoid for that.

Whenever we passed a town or a city, Eragon had always disguised himself to go look in a prison for someone yet he always came back alone and disappointed. His disguises became more elaborate however when wanted posters appeared in various towns for his capture. I was sure there were some for Murtagh and myself but he never said anything of it…

The further we traveled north, the closer we got to Uru'baen. It was hard to escape the guards for they patrolled the roads and guarded the bridges around Uru'baen. It took days to finally skirt the city and reach the plain, where we kept to the perimeter and followed the Ramr River north.

My belly was growing now, making me have to pee more frequently than wanted. Eragon had questioned why but Murtagh and I always just shrugged for we really didn't know how to tell him that I was almost four months pregnant with a new Keeper. Learning that I was magical was more than enough information Murtagh wanted to give out. He just didn't seem to understand that I trusted Eragon, even if the last time we had seen each other was eleven years ago.

Eragon's ribs had healed in this time, allowing him to spar at night with my husband. Of course I wasn't allowed to join, even though Eragon asked for me to join but I always had to turn him down. Yet, he never asked why I didn't join them. Come to think of it, the past was never mentioned in the many days we've traveled together. I still had no idea about Marian, Garrow, or Roran nor did he know about what had happened to me and who had kidnapped me.

The following nights continued like this. The two men would spar while Abby and I cooked the food and after dinner Murtagh and I would leave for a small amount of time. He thought very highly of Eragon when he talked about him. The two matched in skill level for sword fighting, which is very rare because I've never met another human that matched Murtagh's skill, and even shared similarities in a few things like archery and hunting.

It wasn't until we reached Gil'ead did we stop our journey, horses side by side as we gazed over the city. It had taken us a month to get here, another month that meant my belly got bigger. The clothes Murtagh had given me were now extremely tight around my stomach and the pants barely fit anymore. I was surprised Eragon never noticed the swelling but more time for us to trust him, or at least more time for Murtagh to trust him anyway.

We decided to camp two miles from the barbaric city, for safety measures, and while the dinner cooked, Murtagh finally spoke up, "I don't think you should be the one to go into Gil'ead, Eragon."

"Why? I can disguise myself well enough," Eragon protested. "And Dormnad will want to see the gedwёy ignasia as proof that I really am a Rider."

"Perhaps," Murtagh agreed. "But the Empire wants you much more than me. If I'm captured, I could eventually escape. But if _you _are taken, they'll drag you to the king, where you'll be in for a slow death by torture – unless you join him. Plus, Gil'ead is one of the army's major staging points. Those aren't houses out there; they're barracks. Going in there would be like handing yourself to the king on a gilded platter."

"He is right, Eragon," Abby declared. "It would be much safer if Murtagh went in your place."

"But he wouldn't be able to prove that we have a Rider," I whispered. "He isn't magical like Eragon and I are." They all looked at me, Abby's face disapproving.

"We can tell him words that would make Dormnad believe him," Eragon replied. "It would work."

"But what if I went instead? He'd believe who I was and trust the words from my mouth. Keepers are given respect like a Dragon Rider," I suggested.

"No," Murtagh declared rather quickly. "It would be too dangerous, Lenia. What would happen if you were captured? You'd be sent right back to Galbatorix and you know it. You'd be no help to us then."

"I can get out like you can, Murtagh. Just because I'm pregnant it doesn't mean that I'm useless!" I argued. My eyes widened and my hand covered my mouth. Eragon stared wide-eyed at me and Murtagh at the secret I had just let out.

"You're pregnant?" he questioned, pointing to me. I looked at Murtagh, nodding my head. "Well that explains a lot."

"This doesn't change anything, Lenia. You're going to stay here," Murtagh ordered. I looked at Abby, desperate for her answer to be 'go'. She only stared at the ground for a minute before looking up, her face grave.

"Let her go, Murtagh. She needs to be the one to go, not you," she whispered. I smiled and walked over to my horse where I mounted and grabbed the reins. Murtagh stared at Abby, his face emotionless, but I knew he wasn't too pleased at the moment. Betrayed would be a good word to use here. "Even you cannot change what is meant to happen, Murtagh."

He sighed – a good sign – and turned to me, handing me the cloak that in his hand. "You have three hours to get back here. If you're not, I'm coming to get you." I nodded and kicked the horse into a gallop. The last thing I saw was Murtagh's worried expression before the horse left the camp and into the darkness.

It didn't take long to get to the gate where two soldiers in silver armor stood guard. I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and dismounted the horse, leading it up the gate.

"What is your business here, woman?" the smaller guard asked.

"I'm here to get supplies," I answered. The larger one eyed me.

"It's quite dangerous for a young woman to be out at night. Would be a pity if something happened to you," he grinned. I shuddered involuntarily and waited for them to open the gates so I could walk inside with the horse following behind me. I heard their snickers but ignored it as I walked into the eerie city.

Few people were walking around, or wobbling as I should say, from the bar back to their homes. Soldiers had girls hitched to their sides as they made their way to someplace else as others just entered the bar. Everyone looked drunk except for one woman. Her white hair was tied back and reached down to her waist while her movements were crippled with old age. Her silver eyes watched me, followed by her hands to beckon me to come over. I complied and stood in front of her as she loaded a small wagon with bottles of liquor.

"You should not be alone at night, you know," she cautioned. "It's very dangerous for a young woman such as yourself." I smiled at her and said, "Yes, I am very well aware of the fact but I need help finding someone. Perhaps you can tell me. I'm looking for a man named Dormnad. Do you know where I can find him?"

Her movements froze before she quickly loaded the last few bottles. "Follow me," she whispered, pushing the cart. I asked to help her so she wouldn't have to and she smiled lightly, stepping aside. I pushed the cart after her until we came upon a small, decent house. She ushered me inside before locking the door. "Follow me. He is right in there," she instructed, pointing to a room.

"Thank you," I whispered. She smiled at me and took the cart into another room. I walked to where she pointed and noticed a young man sitting in the study. He was overlooking a map when he heard me come in, lifting his eyes to meet mine.

His mouth dropped.

"Hello. I'm sorry to bother you at such a time but I and my friends really need your help," I whispered to him. His mouth continued to hang open, but it quickly shut after a few moments.

"Can I really be this lucky? Two Keepers in one lifetime while others don't even meet one! You must be Lenia, Nuria's daughter," he stated, standing up to greet me. "I was a good friend of your mother's and knew of your birth." He pulled me into a quick hug before backing away, laughing to himself. "That shade really had no part of your looks. You look exactly like her, you know."

"Yes, I've heard I do. But please, Dormnad, we need your help."

He grinned and sat back down in his chair. "What do you need me for?" he asked.

"My friend, Eragon, is a Dragon Rider. He needs to find the Varden," I answered. "He is running from Galbatorix and we need to be able to get to the Varden quickly." Dormnad rubbed his stubble on his chin in thought. "I wouldn't lie to you. I and my friend need your help."

"Who else is with you?" he questioned.

"My husband and Abigail," I answered.

"Abigail? Is she really still alive? Last we heard of her was almost twenty years ago. Is she well?" he inquired. I nodded my head. "That's very good. Very well then, I will help you to the Varden. I will meet you outside Gil'ead at sunrise tomorrow at the small hill across the road and take you to the Varden."

I smiled. "Thank you, Dormnad." He smiled at me, hugged me one last time, and led me to the door. I left, grabbing the horse's reins and walking to the gate.

"_And the verdict is?" Abby asked. _

I smiled, laughing softly to myself. _"He will meet us at sunrise tomorrow at the small hill across the road." _

"_Good. Now hurry back, Murtagh is getting quite annoying pacing the camp. His thoughts aren't so great either."_

"_Thinking of ways I'd die?" _

"_Something like that." _I shook my head, and laughed again. He was overreacting about this whole thing. I am perfectly capable to go into Gil'ead by myself to find some guy. And I did. No problems. No worries.

Yet, he didn't think the same thing.

I walked passed the gate, the soldiers snickered behind me but I pretended to not notice it. Though, it got rather hard when their hands formed iron grips around my arms, yanking me backwards. I screamed but I knew nothing could help; I was outside the city, two miles away from the camp, and defenseless.

I smiled; I _wasn't _defenseless. I was a Keeper, and I hoped that I could use my powers on command. Luckily, the stars were on my side tonight.

Thunder clapped in the dark clouds, the wind picked up, and lightening danced around in the clouds. The soldiers looked around at the sky, dragging me back towards the city until a bolt of lightening struck down between us, sending them flying backwards. I glanced back at them before grabbing the frightened horse's reins to settle it.

"_What's going on?" _Abby demanded, worry leaking into her thoughts.

"_Guards tried to keep me here, nothing to worry about."_

"_Get back here now, Lenia. Get on your horse and get back fast." _

I was about to mount the horse when I heard a dark chuckle come from behind me. I knew that sound anywhere for it has even haunted my dreams. I gasped and screamed the name in my head before I collapsed to the ground.

**So who do you think was behind Lenia? Anyone? lol.**

**Please review :)**


	18. Regaining Friendship

**So this didn't take very long for me to update, eh? I'm proud of myself now..lol. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it and if you are interested, my friend is writing a story taking place after the war. It's pretty awesome :) Her screen name is FallingInLoveAllOverAgain** **and the story is called: Once Upon A Universe. Go check it out :)**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy! Thankies to those who reviewed! You guys all got the question right :)**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Regaining Friendship**

The first thing I noticed was that whatever I was lying on was making my body shiver. When I finally was able to open my eyes I noticed that it was a marble table placed in the center of an empty room, lightened by torches on the wall. There was a large oak door on the west wall and I hoped it was a way out of here. I tried to lift up my arm but soon found out that I couldn't. I tried shaking my leg yet with the same outcome.

I was frozen.

I heard the door creek open and slam shut immediately afterwards as the sound of boots echoed in the small room. I glanced over at who had come in and was greeted with deep, black eyes. A small smirk was placed on the man's tan face as he stared down at me, his eyes hungry. Though for what, I wasn't quite sure.

"Hello, Lenia," he greeted, his dark voice sending chills through my body. His large hand reached up and caressed my face as I struggled to move away from his cold touch. "Now that's not very nice."

"What do you want?" I questioned. His cold chuckle was my only response. His fingers continued to caress my face while his other hand played with a strand of my hair. "Cole, stop."

"Or what? Are you going to send a bolt of lightening between us like you did the guards?"

"It would be a start," I hissed.

"Go ahead then," he dared. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on gathering my strength but the weird thing was I couldn't. My mind wouldn't focus and everything seemed fuzzy. Not what I was wishing for. "You are drugged, Lenia. You won't be able to do anything."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are at the prison," he answered. "We are waiting on Durza to come question you so you can return to your cell. He has a lot to ask you."

"Does he?" I muttered darkly. Cole nodded his head and slid his hand down to my neck where he moved the fabric so he could place his cold lips on my skin. "What are you doing?" He only chuckled darkly and sucked slightly on the skin of my neck as I struggled to move. "Stop it!"

"Oh why? You let that filth of a traitor get you pregnant. Am I not allowed to express my feelings for you?" he demanded, his cold breath tickling my skin.

"That 'filth of a traitor' happens to be my husband and you will _never _amount to him in anything. You are just a lonely screw-up that Galbatorix won't kill because you amuse him with your utter lack of talent. He doesn't need you," I snarled. He growled, wrapped his hand around my neck and threw me across the room. My back slammed into the stone wall and I slid to the ground. I stood back up, leaning against the wall for support, as he walked towards me.

"_I'm_ not needed? We'll just see how valuable you are," he hissed, raising his arm. The back of his hand came in contact with my face and I fell to the ground again, coughing as the air flew from my lungs. I screamed as his large hands grasped my shoulders and threw me against the wall. I felt something warm around my head but I was so dizzy I couldn't see the floor anymore. I heard his dark chuckle and his low voice, "Already going unconscious? I'm not even started with you." His voice was so distant, so different than what I thought it was.

When he jerked me away from the wall, the pain that hadn't been there before suddenly appeared. My head burned and felt as if a hammer had hit me in the head many times. He dragged me to anther part of the room I hadn't seen and tied my hands to the wall so my back was facing him.

"Let's see how angry I can make your _precious_ _husband_," he growled. I screamed as something snapped against my back, piercing the skin. It came again and again, blood oozing out from the open wounds as he hit harder and harder.

He finally stopped and untied my hands, allowing me to collapse to the ground. He bent down to me and slid his thumb under my chin, forcing me to look at him. His eyes danced with lust and his dangerous smirk sent chills down my spine. His hand once again caressed my face until it finally lowered to the bulge in my stomach.

"I wonder what he would do if I killed your baby," he mused, his hands forming into a fist against my belly. I squirmed under his touch, trying to move but stopped when more blood came rushing from my back. I hissed in pain, the blood leaking from my head making it no better. "Only one way to find out…" I screamed as he pulled his arm back and forcing it forward, his hand clenched into a fist. I closed my eyes and waited…

…yet nothing happened.

When I opened my eyes again he was sitting on the floor against the wall across the room. His eyes were in a daze as he stared at me.

"How did you do that?" I couldn't answer him for it was getting harder to hold onto staying awake. It seemed that the blackness was winning over my will. The warm liquid from the back of my head continued to leak out as the world seemed to blur out of place. I could only feel pain – the pain of my back, the pain in my head, the pain in my stomach, the pain of everything…

…the blackness finally won.

XxX

When I was finally able to open my eyes again, my body ached, my head pounded, and I felt as if my arms and legs had been cut off. I knew I wasn't in the same place as before because I felt warm and dry, not cold because of the marble table. I was in a cell that had a barred-window that was set high in the wall. The iron-bound door had a small window in its top half, barred like the one in the wall, and was shut securely.

It was then I heard his voice…

"Lenia? Are you awake?" Eragon asked. I only mumbled an answer. "Thank God, you're alright." I turned my head to look at him and noticed that dried blood cracked on his face. Fear gripped me.

"What happened? Is Murtagh and Abby alright? Are you alright?" I questioned.

"We were ambushed at camp. We were trying to figure out a way to free you but we were ambushed by Urgals. They knocked me out and I don't know what happened from then on. I'm sure Murtagh and Abby are alright. But are _you_?" I tried to sit up but fell back down on the cot, hissing in pain. Dried blood caked my back and the movement I just did reopened some of the wounds. "Lenia?" I continued to lay on the cot, unable to move. "What did they do to you?"

"Punish," I answered after awhile. I turned my head so my cheek was lying on the cot with my eyes staring into Eragon's. He didn't press the subject but I could guess he knew what had happened; it was quite obvious.

"All this time, you were pregnant. How come you never told me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you, Eragon. We were once able to tell each other our deepest secret but as you've said, we've both changed. I don't know if we will ever be as close as we were before," I responded. He sighed and looked at my belly, his face blank.

"We can be like that again, Lenia. We're still friends, aren't we?" I nodded my head as best I could and a small smile came to his lips. "Then we can be that way again. Just no more secrets, alright?"

"Alright," I whispered. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened to you when you were kidnapped?" he asked.

I sighed, knowing that would be one of the first things he was going to ask. "I was taken to Uru'baen with my father, Durza. It was there I met Abby and Murtagh and grew up. Abby raised me pretty much and Murtagh had always been there. Whether as my friend or my husband, he had always stayed – even with all our fights.

"Shortly after I had turned sixteen, Galbatorix summoned me and told me that I would start practicing using my powers. He threatened me with Murtagh's life until I finally was able to use my powers. To save him, I asked one of Galbatorix's magical servants to heal him and he did but at a promise. It was that promise that brought another fight between us and it wasn't resolved until after we had gotten married.

"When I got pregnant, we left Uru'baen because we knew having two Keepers under Galbatorix's control would give him the victory plus he had ordered Murtagh to go destroy a village that held Varden spies. We fled to his friend, Ian, and stayed for awhile until we found news of you and you pretty much know the rest," I answered.

"So you got married, received your powers, and got pregnant all at the same time?" he asked, shocked. I nodded my head in answer. "What is a Keeper?"

"A Keeper is something like a witch almost. Just we are able to control an element. I am able to control weather and there are four other Keepers controlling the others. It is rare that you would find someone like me because they always hide in their element – to protect it or nourish it. Since I was kidnapped, I was never able to do that. You only receive your duties when you turn sixteen because that age declares you mature enough to handle your powers," I answered.

"Are you immortal?" he asked.

"Not that I know of. Keepers have the lifespan of a human," I replied. "So my daughter will be another Keeper and the line will continue."

"So there are five lines?" I nodded my head in answer. "Is Abby a Keeper?"

"No, she is a witch. She has the ability to change shape or form," I responded. He nodded his head, sponging in all the information. "Tell me of Carvahall. What happened to Garrow? Marian? Roran? And how did you become a Rider?"

He smiled sadly and began his story, "When you disappeared, we searched everywhere for you yet we couldn't find you. Marian refused to stop searching for you so Garrow did the only thing he could to ease her broken heart; he lied that your body had been found by a nearby village. I cannot even tell you how long it took her to get over the fact that she had lost you, but she did eventually. Though, it really didn't matter because a couple months later she had died of a disease. So Garrow raised Roran and I until Roran left to work as a miller to get enough money so he could marry his love, Katrina.

"I found Saphira, before Roran had left, while I was hunting in the Spine and took care of her, making sure to keep it secret from everyone. Though, it didn't stay secret for long. Strangers, who I found out later were Ra'zac, came into Carvahall looking for me. They killed Garrow after Saphira had flown me away to a far off place for safety. I was enraged at what she had done because when I returned, the house was destroyed and Garrow lay dead in the ruins.

"It took awhile for me to recover but when I did, I wanted revenge. I prepared to leave but Brom stopped me, insisting that he go along with me. We finally left and searched for the Ra'zac, traveling far away from home until we came to Dras-Leona. The trail ended here, we knew they were here and we looked for them. Unfortunately, they found us first. We fled as soon as we could and as fast as we could, but soon, they caught up and captured us. Then you showed up…" he finished.

"So Garrow and Marian are dead?" I breathed out. He nodded his head sadly and looked away to hide the tears that brimmed his eyes. "What about Roran? They didn't find him, did they?"

"That I don't know. I'm sure they didn't because they didn't know where to look," he answered quietly.

"Let's hope so," I whispered.

It fell into silence until he finally spoke up, "You never told me what happened to you while you were here."

"What do you want to know?" I practically groaned.

"Why does it hurt to move?"

I sighed. There was no way around this. "The man I told you about, the man who healed Murtagh before he died, he was here. He…threw me against the walls, threw me to the floor, he…he…whipped me until I could barely see anymore," I whispered. Eragon's eyes widened.

"I'll kill that bastard," he snarled.

"No, you won't. That is exactly what he wants, Eragon! He'll kill you and Murtagh if you try. You forget that he has a power that few people have."

"And what is that?"

"He is Galbatorix's seer," I answered quickly. "He'll be able to see what you do before you even think of it. He only wanted to kill Murtagh which is why he did what he did. He knew, he saw, how Murtagh would react when he founds out." He sighed and leaned against the wall like I was and closed his eyes. "Did they drug you too?"

"Aye. Though I haven't eaten for awhile because they were drugging the food and water," he answered in a low voice. I tried to concentrate enough to get rain yet my head still felt as dizzy as before. I still couldn't concentrate.

"I think I'm still drugged," I stated. "I can't even make it rain."

"Hmm…nagz reisa!" The cots blanket flew into the air and crumpled into a ball no larger than his fist. It landed on the floor with a soft thump. "It's worn off. Let's get out of here." He looked at me, a large smile lighting his excited face. He helped me stand, pulling my arm across his shoulders and wrapping one of his arms around my waist. I hissed when he came in contact with my back but tried to ignore the pain. I had to…

His face fell into deep concentration until we heard a small 'click' and the door creaked inward. His smile widened as we stepped out into the hall.

"We need to find my sword and the elf. I don't know where she will be but we have to find her," Eragon declared.

There was an elf? "An elf?"

"Aye. They have her captured here," he answered. He went silent for a minute before his voice started mumbling again. "Saphira is flying over us. Murtagh is here."

I could have sworn I felt my heart stop. Murtagh couldn't be here. He couldn't. I knew if he ran into Cole that bastard would say something. I knew. Cole is asking for a fight that Murtagh would lose.

I wasn't able to continue on the thought because footsteps interrupted us. We spun around, Eragon moving so he was in front of me, as a squad of six soldiers marched into the hall. They paused, their eyes flickering between Eragon and the door cell and then back at me as blood drained from their faces.

"Well, at least we can say they know who we are. I'll see if I can scare them off so we won't have to fight," Eragon whispered to me. "Use the wall as support." He let go of me and watched as I nearly fell trying to get to the wall. I pressed my hands against the stone and tried to concentrate on not letting my legs buckle beneath me.

"Charge!" one of the soldiers yelled, running forward. The rest fumbled with their swords, trying to draw them before pounding down the hall after the first man. Eragon raised his hand and opened his mouth to say something when a low buzz stopped him. One of the men crashed to the floor with an arrow sticking in his back while two more followed before we knew what was happening.

At the end of the hall, where the soldiers had charged at us, stood a ragged, bearded man with a bow. A crutch laid on the floor by his feet, abandoned for the man stood straight and tall. The three remaining soldiers turned to see the new threat and Eragon took advantage of that.

"Thrysta!" he shouted. One of the men clutched his chest and fell to the ground while the other fell, an arrow pierced in his neck. "Don't kill him!" Eragon called, noticing the other man aiming with an arrow. The bearded man lowered his bow.

I watched as Eragon walked toward the soldier. He was breathing hard; the whites of his eyes showed. He was even sweating.

"You've seen what I can do," Eragon hissed. "You don't answer my questions, the rest of your life will be spent in utter misery and torment. Now where's my sword – its sheath and blade are red – and what cell is the elf in?" The man kept his mouth clamped shut. "That was the wrong answer. Do you know how much pain a grain of sand can cause you when it's embedded red hot in your stomach? Especially when it doesn't cool off for the next twenty years and slowly burns its way down to your toes! By the time it gets out of you, you'll be an old man. Unless you tell me what I want."

The soldiers eyes bugged, but he continued to keep his mouth shut. Eragon scraped some dirt off the stone floor and stared at it. "This is more than a piece of sand, but be comforted; it'll burn through you faster. Still, it'll leave a bigger hole." As he finished, the dirt shone cherry red, though it seemed like it didn't burn his hand.

"Alright, just don't put that in me!" the soldier yelped. "The elf's in the last cell to the left! I don't know about your sword, but it's probably in the guardroom upstairs. All the weapons are there." Eragon nodded his head, and murmured, "Slytha."

"Did you kill him?" We looked at the stranger, who now was only a few paces away.

"Murtagh! Is that you?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I don't want my face to be seen," he replied, briefly lifting the beard from his shaven face as he walked over to me. I couldn't see his face but I could see the worry, the anger, flashing through his eyes. He went to pull me into an embrace but my whimper stopped him. There was no more worry in his eyes anymore. It was only rage. Pure rage.

"Did you kill him?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No, he is only asleep. How did you get in?" Eragon asked.

"There is no time to explain. We have to get up to the next floor before anyone finds us. There'll be an escape route for us in a few minutes. We don't want to miss it."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Eragon demanded, gesturing to the unconscious soldier. "There's an elf in the prison. I saw her! We have to rescue her. I need your help."

"You might be able to move around, but she can't. She is barely standing as it is!"

"We'll help her walk then," Eragon suggested. Murtagh growled, wrapping an arm around my waist as Eragon had done, circling one of my arms around his neck as we hurried down the hall.

"This is a mistake. We should flee while we have the chance," Murtagh babbled. We stopped before the cell the soldier had indicated and he handed a ring of keys to Eragon. "I took it from one of the guards," he explained. Eragon nodded, found the right key, and swung the door open. A single beam of moonlight crawled through the window, illuminating the elf's face. She faced us, tense and coiled, ready for whatever would happen next. She held her head high, with a queen's demeanor. Her eyes, dark green, almost black, and slightly slanted like a cat's, lifted to us. A small sound escaped her lips as she collapsed soundlessly. Eragon stumbled to catch her before she struck the ground.

Murtagh entered the cell, supporting my weight. "She's beautiful." I closed my eyes as a small stem of jealousy spread through me before opening my eyes. She was beautiful, but he loved me. That's all that mattered…

"But hurt."

"We can tend to her later. Are you strong enough to carry her?" Eragon shook his head. "Help Lenia and give her to me," Murtagh instructed. We switched so Eragon had his arm wrapped around me while Murtagh slung the elf across his shoulders. "Now, upstairs!" We hurried up the stairs, slowed down by me.

If only I could just sit down. My head was already spinning and everything hurt…

"How are we going to get out without being noticed?" Eragon asked.

"We're not," Murtagh grunted, walking into a room filled with broad wooden tables. Shields lined the walls; the wood ceiling was trussed with curved beams. Murtagh laid the elf on the table, glancing at the ceiling nervously. "Can you talk to Saphira for me?"

"Yes."

"Tell her to wait another five minutes." He walked over to us as the sounds of shouts echoed through the halls.

"Whatever you're planning to do, I don't think we have much time," he stated grimly.

"Just tell her, and stay out of sight," Murtagh snapped, running off. Eragon sighed and carried us over to a table where he set me down on the ground. He grabbed the elf and crawled under the table I had managed to pull myself under. We watched as ten soldiers entered the room, sweeping through it quickly. They looked under a couple of tables before continuing on their way.

While we waited on Murtagh to return, Eragon dashed from under the table to a plate of food and drink. He snatched the loaf of bread and the jug of beer before hiding back underneath the table. He handed me some of the bread and tore apart the rest.

When Murtagh finally returned, he was carrying Zar'roc, a strange bow, and an elegant sword without a sheath. We crawled out from underneath the table so he could hand the red sword to Eragon as Murtagh declared, "I found the other sword and bow in the guard room. I've never seen weapons like them before, so I assumed they were the elf's."

"Let's find out," Eragon replied through a mouthful of bread. The sword Murtagh held fit the elf's sheath perfectly and there was no way to tell that the bow was hers, but who else's could it be? "What now?" Eragon asked, cramming another bite of food into his mouth. "We can't stay here forever. Sooner or later the soldiers will find us."

Murtagh nodded his head and lifted me off the ground, setting me on one of the tables as he replied, "Now we wait. Like I said, our escape has been arranged."

"Durza is here," I whispered quietly. Murtagh's face fell as he exclaimed, "A Shade! In that case, tell Saphira to come immediately. We were going to wait until the watch changed but delaying even that long is too dangerous now." He stared at me and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. I could still see the rage in his eyes when he looked at me but it was replaced with another emotion for now: fear.

"Let's just hope the Shade doesn't find us," Murtagh declared, stiffening as he heard men running nearby.

A cold chuckle filled the banquet room. "I'm afraid it's far too late for that."

The two men spun around to face Durza, who stood alone at the end of the room with a pale sword in his hand. He unclasped his cape and let the garment fall to the floor.

"So, I see that you two managed to escape. I shouldn't have trusted the captain when he said you ate all your food. I will not make that mistake again. But I thank you, Rider, for bringing my daughter back," he sneered.

"I'll take care of him," Murtagh declared quietly, putting down his bow and drawing his sword.

"No," Eragon whispered under his breath. "He wants me alive, not you. I can stall him for a short while, but then you'd better have a way out for us."

I panicked then. Murtagh couldn't face Durza, Eragon couldn't either. What would happen if they didn't win? I couldn't take the thought.

I wasn't going to take the thought.

Before Eragon could step forward, a bolt of green lighting struck Durza in the chest, sending him flying backwards. I jumped off the table, grabbed Murtagh's sword, and limped forward before Murtagh could stop me, new blood oozing from the reopened wounds on my back.

Durza chuckled darkly and stood up, sheathing his sword. "Tell me daughter, do you think you stand a chance against me? You are pathetic. Weak. Frail. I could snap you in half if I wanted to."

I smirked in response. "You see, Durza, you can't kill me. You need me, otherwise I would have been dead eleven years ago."

He growled and clenched his fists. "You have no idea what you're saying, woman." I only smiled, sending another bolt of lightening from my finger to his chest. He crashed into the wall again, a snarl escaping his lips. I held up Murtagh's sword, waiting for him.

He smirked dangerously and drew his sword, swinging at me.

**And so we pause and wait for another chappie :) I hope you liked it.**

**Please review :D**


	19. The Triangular Split

**Thankies to those who reviewed :)**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**The Triangular Split**

We danced, we paired, and we lunged until I could no longer hold the sword. He was toying with me, that I knew, and he eventually made the sword fly out of my hand, sending me to my knees. Durza laughed as I continued to stay there and pointed his sword to my neck.

"You see, daughter, there is always another Keeper waiting to be born. I don't _need _you. I _want _you," he explained. He pulled back his sword whispering, "I'm sorry, daughter. But I think this is the end for you." A low buzz flew by my ear and an arrow embedded itself in Durza's shoulder. Durza laughed and snapped the arrow in half with two fingers. "How sweet. Your husband actually cares enough about you to try and stop me." Murtagh growled and shot another arrow, hitting the Shade between his eyes. He howled with agony, his skin turning gray as mist formed in the air around him, obscuring his figure. There was a shattering cry; then the cloud vanished.

Murtagh came up behind me, snatched his sword, and helped me over to where Eragon was. The back of my shirt was soaked with blood and the world moved beneath me. Too much blood was lost. I could barely hold my head up as we backed into a corner because soldiers surrounded us.

The last thing I remember was Abby dropping down and Saphira sticking her head in to roar…

XxX

When I woke up I was lying on something furry and warm. The pain in my head and back had disappeared and when I sat up, it was as if they never happened. I was sitting on a large, red wolf next to the two men who rode horses.

"_Feeling better?" _

"_What happened?" _

I could feel Abby chuckle. _"You passed out from the loss of blood and slept all day and night. Your baby healed your wounds when we placed fire near you and Eragon healed the elf. I'm just happy you are safe now." _

I nodded and turned to look at Murtagh. _"Is he mad at me?" _

"_You scared him, Lenia. He thought he lost you multiple times, which he almost did, and he blames himself for it. He thinks if he hadn't had let you go, none of this would have happened, yet he did." _

"_Stop. I'm going to get on Tornac with him." _Abby complied and I slid off her so I could walk over to Tornac. Murtagh eyed me for a second before pulling me on in front of him. He set his chin on the top of my head, circling his arms around me to hold the reins and me at the same time.

"We are going to stop soon to rest. Trying to outrun the soldiers now is pretty much impossible," he whispered.

"Murtagh, we need to talk about what happened at Gil'ead."

He shook his head. "We will talk about it when we stop." I nodded and rested my head at the crook of his neck while he guided the horses. Abby had phased back into herself and climbed onto her horse, taking the reins of mine so Murtagh wouldn't have to do it.

We finally stopped when the sun began to hide beneath the ground at a small clearing surrounded by trees. We quietly made camp, cooking a small dinner. I sat between Murtagh's legs, resting my back against his chest and my head at the crook of his neck.

"We can't keep up this pace; we aren't gaining any ground on the soldiers. Another day or two of this and they'll be sure to overtake us," Murtagh declared, looking over at Eragon.

"What else can we do?" Eragon snapped. "If it were just the four of us, Saphira could fly you and I out of here and Abby can carry Lenia. But with the elf, too? It's impossible.

Murtagh sighed and looked down at me. "If you want to go on your own way, we won't stop you. We can't expect you and Saphira to stay and risk imprisonment."

"Don't insult me," Eragon muttered. "The only reason I'm free is because of you. I'm not going to abandon you three to the Empire. Poor thanks that would be!"

Murtagh's arms wrapped around me as a smile came across his face. "Your words hearten me. But they don't solve our problem."

"What can?" he asked then gestured at the elf. "I wish she could tell us where the elves are; perhaps we could seek sanctuary with them."

"Do you really think she would tell us?" I asked.

I felt Murtagh shake his head. "Considering how they've protected themselves, I doubt she'd reveal their location. Even if she did, the others of her kind might not welcome us. Why would they want to shelter us anyway? The last Riders they had contact with were Galbatorix and the Forsworn. I doubt that left them with pleasant memories. And I don't even have the dubious honor of being a Rider or a Keeper. No, they would not want me at all."

"But you traveled with us," I whispered, moving my head to look at him.

"Even if I did, they would read my mind and we both know that would be bad," he whispered back, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Even if they would protect us, we can't find them, and it's impossible to ask the elf until she regains consciousness. We must flee, but in which direction – north, south, east, or west?" Eragon asked.

"Leave the Empire," I mumbled.

Murtagh sighed and thought for a moment. "She would be right. I think the only thing we can do is leave the Empire. The few safe places within it are far from here. They would be difficult to reach without being caught or followed. There's nothing for us to the north except the forest – which we might be able to hide in, but I don't relish going back past Gil'ead. Only the Empire and the sea lie westward. To the south is Surda, where you might be able to find someone to direct you to the Varden. As for going east…," he shrugged before continuing, "To the east, the Hadarac Desert stands between us and whatever lands exist in that direction. The Varden are somewhere across it, but without directions it might take us years to find them."

"It's too dangerous to go to Surda. We would have to traverse most of the Empire, avoiding every town and village. There are too many people between us and Surda to get there unnoticed," Eragon replied.

"So you are suggesting we cross the desert, Eragon?" Abby asked, finally speaking up from across the campfire. Her eyes were distant, as if she were somewhere else.

"I don't see any other options. Besides, that way we can leave the Empire before the Ra'zac get here. With their flying steeds, they'll probably arrive in Gil'ead in a couple of days, so we don't have much time," Eragon answered.

"Even if we do reach the desert before they get here, they could still overtake us. It'll be hard to outdistance them at all," Murtagh protested.

"That's assuming they can follow our trail. To catch us, though, they'll have to leave the soldiers behind, which is to our advantage. If it comes to a fight, I think the three of us can defeat them…as long as we aren't ambushed the way Brom and I were."

"You do realize that you also have a pregnant woman and an unconscious woman traveling with you? How do you propose we get through it? Lenia gets more pregnant each day and the elf doesn't seem like she wants to wake up," Abby snapped.

"We split up," I answered. Everyone looked at me as if I had said something crazy. Though, to me at least, it made sense. If we split up, Murtagh and Abby go one direction, I and the elf another, and Eragon and Saphira would go another. It would work by confusing our followers, forcing them to split up. And when we reached the desert, we meet up and decide from then.

I told them that.

"And leave you defenseless? Come on, Lenia. That has to be the stupidest idea!" Abby answered.

"I wouldn't be defenseless though. I'm magical, remember?" I whispered. I could feel Murtagh shake his head behind me and Eragon only sat there, his face blank.

"No, more magical stuff, remember?" Abby pointed out. I groaned and shook my head.

"Lenia is right. It would be smart to do that," Eragon finally spoke up. I looked at him, shocked. I didn't think anyone would side with me.

"Eragon, that has to be the stupidest idea ever!" Murtagh exclaimed.

Eragon shook his head quickly. "But it isn't. If we split up and meet up again at the opening of the desert, it would work. If you disagree, we'd switch it around. Murtagh, you go with Lenia if you wish to protect her. Abby takes the elf and I go with Saphira. It would confuse anyone."

"They would just follow your trail, Eragon," Murtagh protested. "They are after you, not us. If you and Saphira split up, it would confuse them then."

"Then Saphira goes with Abby, and I with the elf, and you with Lenia," Eragon replied. "Everyone satisfied?" Abby and Murtagh thought about it while Eragon and I held our breaths. It was smart to split up, as long as no one ambushed us.

"It has…its advantages," Murtagh finally declared. "But what would happen if you were ambushed? You'd have no one to help you and Saphira would be too far away to help. It's too risky."

"Switch it around again," I suggested.

"It wouldn't work. At least one person would end up by themselves," Abby responded.

"Yes, it would," I remarked. "If we split, like a triangle, Eragon leaving first and going straight and then everyone one else would leave after him. They would have to reach us before him and if they do, we can protect ourselves. Eragon would know if they reached any of us because Abby can reach us through our minds and Saphira can contact Eragon. It would work."

"That would be smarter," Eragon added.

Murtagh sighed. "Abby? What do you think?"

She thought for a few minutes. "It would work. But there is one more thing. How do we get water? Yes, Lenia can make it rain but enough so Saphira or the horses get enough to drink? Carrying enough for more than one day is just impractical. What do you propose we do then?"

Eragon stayed silent for a time before suddenly declaring, "I have an idea. Let me experiment, then I'll give you an answer." He strode out of the camp with Saphira behind him.

"I think I'm going to go take a stroll. I'll be back soon," Abby announced, leaving the camp. Murtagh and I looked at each other, shaking our heads. I knew why Abby left and I felt grateful, but at times you couldn't help but smile.

"You wanted to talk," Murtagh whispered.

"Yes, I do. We need to talk about what happened to Gil'ead. I know what you are thinking, Murtagh, and you're wrong. You had _nothing _to do with how things played out. I chose to go by myself to find Dormnad and I chose to grab your sword and fight Durza. Nothing you could have done would change that."

Murtagh sighed and switched us so I was sitting in his lap, knees at his waist, facing him. His dark eyes stared into mine with a face of disproval. "It _is _my fault, Lenia. If I hadn't let you go, if I had followed my instincts, you wouldn't have nearly died or had to have had the need to fight Durza. You forget how important you are to me, how much I need you."

"You seem to forget that I am not the type of person to sit on the sidelines. Look at my mother, she was pregnant with me and she still used her magic," I argued.

He shook his head calmly. Why was I the only one getting worked up here?

"Look what happened to her, Lenia. She is buried somewhere because she was reckless too. I don't and won't let that happen to you," he vowed. I shook my head and stood up, backing away from him. His face was alarmed as he quickly got up.

"So you think that because my mother is dead that will happen to me?" I asked. He sighed, running his hands over his face. "I'm not going to sit out, Murtagh. That is not who I am and you're not going to say anything against it. I am not going to stop being who I am just because I'm pregnant. No. I won't."

"So you'd threaten your life – our child's life – so you don't have to be normal?" he demanded.

"Excuse me? You aren't the one who has to sit down every time something happens! How would you like it if you couldn't fight, you couldn't use your powers, and you couldn't do _anything _anymore? Hmm? How would you like it?" I shouted.

He stopped for a second to think.

"I might not be able to do anything but I'd know that I am not only responsible for my own life, but someone else's as well. I could give up who I was for a few months so that my child would be alive when she was born," he answered.

"That's a lie and you know it," I snorted. "You wouldn't be able to sit out anymore than I am able to!" He snorted. "You think you could?"

"I know I can. I, unlike some, would know that if I had a life that was connected to mine, I would do anything and everything to keep it alive. You just don't seem to understand that," he hissed. My hands balled into fists at my side and I could distinctly hear the thunder crack in the background.

Except, it wasn't thunder that cracked.

Murtagh and I were thrown backwards onto the ground by an invisible force. I felt dizzy and disconnected from my body when I finally was able to sit up. Everything in the camp danced until I was finally able to settle my eyesight so there was only one fire, not three.

"Lenia?"

I turned to look at Murtagh and screamed. My voice resembled his when I screamed so I quickly stopped, looking down my body. Except it wasn't _mine_. It was Murtagh's. His black clothes, his muscular arms, his boob-less chest, even…

I blinked.

"Abby!" I screamed. I quickly stood up, amazed that it didn't take a lot of effort because I wasn't pregnant anymore, and screamed her name again. Murtagh stood up slowly and looked down at himself, I mean herself.

This was going to get extremely confusing.

Abby walked back into the camp, a look of confusion on her face. "Murtagh, what is it?"

"I'm not Murtagh, Abby. I'm Lenia. What happened?" I demanded. Her eyes widened a bit before a large smile brightened her face. I could have sworn she started laughing.

"Abby, this is no time for laughing. We need to fix this," Murtagh added.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. Lenia, you are in Murtagh's body, and Murtagh, you are in Lenia's body, correct?"

"Yes," we said in unison. Abby's smile grew as she sat down on the log, facing us.

"Well, you see, the rings I gave you for your wedding, Nuria had placed a spell on. My husband and I used to get into huge, horrible fights. So she placed a spell on the rings that made us switch bodies to understand each other better," Abby explained.

"So how do we switch back?" Murtagh asked.

"You fix the issue that caused it. Once you two learn why, then it can be fixed," Abby answered.

"That could take weeks!" I objected. Abby shrugged, saying, "Then it will take weeks. The rings take the term 'walk a mile in each other's shoes'. So, walk a mile in each other's shoes. Murtagh, you say you can sit out for the baby's sake so sit out. No more hard stuff, no sparing, no hunting. You are now the pregnant wife." Murtagh grumbled something indecipherable and crossed his arms over his, I mean my, chest. "If you ask me, I suggest you two go somewhere and talk. You might be able to fix this before the night gets any older."

"What about Eragon?" I asked.

"What about me?" he mumbled, walking into the camp.

Abby grinned and clamped her mouth shut. Apparently she wanted _us _to tell him about _her _cursed rings.

"Is the desert open to us?" Murtagh asked. Eragon raised an eyebrow at him and then turned to me.

"Murtagh, I can get us all the water we need. I figure if we ride through the belly of the desert, it would take well over a month, perhaps even two, to cross it. But if we angle southeast, toward the Beor Mountains, we could cut through much faster. Then we can either follow the Beor Mountains farther east into the wilderness or go west to Surda. If the map is accurate, the distance between here and the Beors is roughly equal to what we covered on our way to Gil'ead," Eragon declared.

"But that was nearly a month!" Murtagh protested.

"Don't worry, Lenia. Our ride to Gil'ead was slow on account of my injuries. If we press ourselves, it'll take only a fraction of that time to reach the Beor Mountains. Plus, with your idea we will be safe from the Ra'zac or the soldiers," Eragon replied.

"Actually, Eragon, I'm Lenia," I whispered. Eragon looked at me, his eyes widened, and then back at Murtagh.

"But…how?"

"She and I got into a fight and our wedding rings switched our bodies so we would be able to understand each other better," Murtagh explained.

"So, Murtagh is in Lenia's body and Lenia is in Murtagh's," Abby concluded.

"Oh," Eragon breathed. He blinked a couple of times before bursting out laughing. Why was everyone thinking this was so funny?

"We'll be back," Murtagh declared through gritted teeth and grabbed my, or his, arm to guide me out of the camp.

**Pleasee review :)**


	20. Magic and Whispers

**Okay, so I totally forgot about Lenia's pregnancy schedule. At the end of this chappie, she is six months pregnant. Sorry! Oh, and…wait, read and I'll say it at the bottom :) **

**Hope you enjoy! Thankies to those who reviewed! I love you guys :)**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Magic and Whispers**

We walked until we were out of hearing range of the camp before Murtagh finally stopped saying, "We need to change back because I am a man. Not a girl." I smiled and rubbed his, well my, belly. He glared at me and pushed my hand away. "Can you please be serious, Lenia?" I sighed and nodded his head. "I'm sorry about yelling at you and telling you that you will turn out like your mother. I'm just scared that if you are reckless like her I'll lose both of you. I can't…I can't handle that."

"You have to trust me when I say that I can handle some magic, Murtagh. I understand that you don't want me to be reckless but being paranoid to the point we switch bodies is going too far," I whispered. "I don't want to lose you either, you have to realize that. But I am not the type of person to sit out on the sidelines like you are asking me to. You know that."

"Yes, I do," he sighed. "I know it all too well."

"Then why can't you understand that I won't sit out?" I asked.

Murtagh sighed. "I…I can't bare the thought of losing you," he whispered softly.

"I can protect myself, Murtagh. And the baby can protect herself. It's not like I'm completely defenseless. Yes, I agree with you in not allowing me to swordfight but magic I can do. I know I can."

He sighed again, shaking my head. "It seems I don't have much of a choice, do I? You'd find a way to use your powers even without my consent. Just please, be careful. That's all I ask."

"I always am," I responded and hugged him, or myself. I scoffed. "Do you always have to bend to hug me?" He laughed and nodded. "I'm short."

"I'm tall," he laughed. We stood like that for awhile longer, waiting for our bodies to switch again. Yet nothing happened. "Why isn't anything happening? We talked it over."

"I'm not sure. Abby might know," I answered. He nodded and we quickly walked back to the camp.

"Abby, why haven't we switched back? We worked through our issues," Murtagh asked. Abby looked up from the fire and glanced at the both of us before resuming her stare into the fire.

"You haven't fixed your issues. One of you still don't understand the other and I think you may not until you have to be each other. Stay like that for a day and then I'm sure you'll change back," Abby answered. Murtagh groaned. "Relax, Murtagh. Don't forget, you're pregnant now. Too much stress is bad for the baby."

"How do women deal with this?" he groaned and sat down on his bedroll, placing his hands on his belly.

"You haven't been through anything yet, Murtagh. Just wait for tomorrow," Abby chuckled. "But we must discuss our plan for tomorrow before we sleep."

"I thought we were splitting up," Eragon piped up.

Abby shook her head. "Not with those two in different bodies. What would happen if they are attacked? Murtagh can't use Lenia's powers and Lenia isn't used to his body enough to fight."

"We'll be fine," Murtagh protested. "We'd be able to work it out before we get attacked."

"He is right," I agreed. "We'd be alright."

"Abby is right, it's too dangerous now. If the Ra'zac or the soldiers catch up to you, the result may be your deaths," Eragon disagreed.

"They aren't after us, Eragon. If anything, they'd follow your scent or Saphira's. Not mine or his," I stated. "We'd be perfectly safe."

"What about the Ramr River?" Eragon asked. "You'd have to cross it by yourself. How would you get the horses across? Without being in the right bodies, you two are powerless."

"He has a point," Abby chimed.

"So we stick together now?" I asked. Abby nodded her head in answer. "What about the reason we were going to split up?"

"It's too risky to do it now, Lenia. We'd be safer if we were together rather than apart now. I agree, it would have been smart to split up but now that you two are in the wrong bodies, it makes this much more different," Abby replied.

"So we stay together and risk being caught?" Murtagh questioned.

"It's better than us splitting up and getting weaker. We couldn't leave you two alone because you two aren't in the right bodies and the elf is no help to Eragon," Abby returned.

"We'd switch back though," I argued.

"Maybe she is right, Abby," Eragon piped in. "If we continue with our plan, changing it up then it might work. Saphira flies ahead with the elf, you and I stay together, and Lenia and Murtagh can stay together and fix their issues. It would work that way."

"It seems I am outnumbered on this," Abby sighed. "Have you discovered how we get water?"

"Aye, I have. I can lift the water from below the ground in the desert and as long as it's done slowly, my strength will hold. Especially if Saphira helps me. It will be no problem," Eragon answered.

"Good. We meet up with Saphira before entering the desert. So tell Saphira to stop before she enters sand and wait for us. We will perhaps be a couple hours behind and coming from different angles," Abby declared.

"What about our lead?" Murtagh asked. "We worked too hard to get it."

"How about we all leave at once? We just go different directions and then all meet up together at the desert's opening," I suggested.

"That would work," Murtagh agreed.

"Yes, it would. So I with Eragon, Saphira with the elf, Murtagh with Lenia and we all leave at the same time going different directions," Abby concluded. "Very well then. That is what we will do. But I suggest everyone goes to sleep now."

We all grumbled our consent and fell onto our bedrolls, falling fast asleep.

XxX

We forced ourselves to rise early in the morning, teeth chattering from the cool air as we quietly picked up the camp. At least, I did. Murtagh had to sit and wait for us to finish like I had to all the time.

"How are we going to transport the elf on Saphira? She can't ride on her back much longer without getting sores from her scales and Saphira can't carry her in her claws – it tires her and makes landing dangerous. How would we transport her?" Eragon asked before Murtagh and I mounted our horses.

"Put a blanket under her?" Murtagh suggested. Eragon stayed quiet for some time before telling us that Saphira suggested we tie the elf to her belly. Since none of us could think of anything better, we quickly tied the elf to Saphira's belly by using blankets and spare clothes to form ropes long enough to tie around Saphira.

"I'm afraid Saphira's scales will rub through the ropes," Eragon declared.

"It shouldn't be that long of a ride. Maybe two days ride? I'm sure the ropes will be fine in those two days and then we'll worry about it when we regroup at the Hadarac," Murtagh stated.

"Shall we go now?" Eragon asked. Murtagh and I looked at each other, smiling before nodding our heads.

"I always did like races," Murtagh commented as he struggled into the saddle because the belly kept getting in the way of him climbing up like he normally does.

"First morning of being pregnant and he can't get into the saddle. Congratulations, Murtagh," Abby joked, swinging into her horse's saddle. Eragon laughed with her and jumped on Snowfire easily. "Saphira, fly straight to the Hadarac. You'll be there before any of us so be careful. Murtagh and Lenia, head to the east before changing your course downwards. We'll meet south and if trouble occurs, Saphira you can contact Eragon and Lenia you can contact me."

"Will you be able to hear my thoughts from so far away?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can. It shouldn't be but a few miles apart," Abby answered. "But hurry, we must leave if we expect to keep our hard-won lead." Saphira hummed and took flight with the elf while Eragon and Abby rode off in a different direction.

"Come on," I stated, helping Murtagh into the saddle before climbing into mine and following Murtagh out of the camp.

For the rest of the day, Murtagh and I sped through the land, stopping to either give the horses a small break or to rest for a few minutes. He complained every now and then about the discomfort he felt when he rode, making me laugh because that's what I felt everyday. He only grumbled an answer and struggled to get on Tornac.

Though we were far ahead of the soldiers from Gil'ead, every time we passed a town or a village we had to avoid new soldiers. We heard news from Abby that she and Eragon had almost been ambushed twice, forcing them to avoid the trail.

When darkness finally overtook the disappearing sun, we paused and waited for what we would do next. There was a town, Bullridge, ahead of us and Murtagh and Abby conversed mentally before we figured it would be better to slip passed them while it was dark.

Abby and Eragon took a wide detour on the west side of Bullridge while Murtagh and I took the same wide detour on the east. It took us until the morning sun caressed the skies with her light to finally get passed Bullridge, but when we finally did, Murtagh and I stopped at a gully that was surrounded by large trees, making it hidden from wondering eyes.

"Do you always feel like that every time we ride?" Murtagh asked as he laid down on his bedroll. I nodded my head and rested my back against one of the trees. "I never would have guessed…"

I laughed slightly. "I don't complain like you did. There is nothing any of you can do so why complain?"

"Because maybe we could slow our pace or something," Murtagh answered but I shook my head. "Maybe Abby could do something."

"I've had worse," I replied. He nodded and laid on the bedroll, pulling the blankets over his, my, body. "Goodnight, Murtagh."

"I'm sorry I said what I did last night. I can't handle it anymore than you could. Maybe women are a lot stronger than men in some way," Murtagh whispered. "Maybe you are a lot stronger than me in some ways."

"You shouldn't be sorry; I should. It's wrong of me to be selfish when it comes to using magic," I whispered back.

"No, you're right. I understand now that I can't ask you to sit out completely because that is not who you are. That is not who we are. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask that of you if I can't even do it myself."

I was about to say something back when my head began to get dizzy and I was thrown backwards against the tree by an invisible force. The dizziness felt worse and I felt disconnected from my body when I was finally able to sit up.

Except I wasn't against a tree anymore…

"I'm me!" I squealed then quickly clamped my mouth shut. Loud noises, bad idea. I let my hands run through my brown hair, relieved that it was my own hair. I was so wrapped up in the excitement of having my own body back, I didn't see Murtagh get up until I felt his arms wrap around me and pulling me up into a standing position. He embraced me tightly and kissed the top of my head. It felt good to be in his arms again, not in my own. I rested my head against his chest and listened to the soft pounding of his heart.

"I love you," he whispered, holding me out so he could look at me. I smiled, whispered four words back, and stood on my toes to kiss him. He chuckled against my lips and carefully placed us on the ground, him hovering over me. I opened my eyes when we pulled apart and reached a hand up to caress his face. In response, his eyes closed and his head leaned into my touch. "Now you won't try and kill me like before, right?" His lop-sided grin made me laugh as he leaned down again, pressing his lips against mine.

"All depends on you," I whispered back when we pulled apart for air. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we stared at each other, his childish grin turning into a mischievous smile. "What?" He shook his head and pressed his lips to mine once more.

XxX

It was around nightfall when we finally woke before quickly getting dressed and saddling the horses. It annoyed me now that I had the belly so it was harder for me to get into the saddle, but eventually I was able to. Oh how I missed not being pregnant at times like this.

We road silently until the sun brightened the sky in the east. We stopped when we reached the edge of a steep bank covered with mounds of brush. Water roared and danced furiously below us, engulfing boulders that happened to be in its way.

"The Ramr!" I exclaimed. Murtagh smiled and nodded his head saying, "Yes! We have to find a place to cross safely."

"I highly doubt you'll find that," I answered. "I have an idea though. Get the horses ready." I dismounted my horse, took off my boots, and walked over to the river, sticking my feet in the water. My focus hardened as I concentrated on the task in front of me. I knew I couldn't split the water because I wasn't the Keeper of water but I was hoping I could freeze it.

My eyes glazed over as I felt the dry wind turn colder. The water seemed to slow as the edges turned to ice. My breath turned visible and goose bumps appeared on my skin but I stayed focused. I wasn't sure how long I was able to hold the ice but hopefully it was long enough for all of us to get across.

When it was finally frozen I told Murtagh to hurry and cross it. The horses nickered as he quickly guided them across, nearly falling down a couple times. When he was safe on the other side I pulled my feet out of the ice that had formed there and ran across as the ice began to break. I was about half way when the ice snapped in front of me, forcing me to jump over the gushing water of the Ramr.

I screamed when I placed my foot down and fell onto the slick ice. It cracked around me and before I could move to the next block, my weight flipped the slab of ice over, plummeting me into the ice water. The force of the current pushed me downwards and was too strong for me to even push myself off the ground. I raised my arm to use magic but the current pushed it back down.

My lungs were burning now from the lack of oxygen. I could feel my head getting dizzy and my muscles no longer responded to what I commanded them to do. My body was like sea weed, moved wherever the water moved it. The darkness clouded my mind and death coursed through my veins.

It when then I heard the whisper of an angelic voice.

"_Do not fear, my sister, you shall be safe. But be forewarned, danger rapidly approaches you. Listen to Morzan's son when he speaks of wise words for it will be his life if you don't. Heed my advice or the sorrow will destroy you. Use your lightening to break the ice and push yourself off the ground. Be safe, sister Keeper."_

As soon as the voice had come, it vanished. I listened to what she said and raised my arm once more. The current wasn't as strong now, allowing the lightening to leave my hand and break through the ice. I pushed myself off the ground and gasped when my head broke through the water. I was close enough to the shore for Murtagh to pull me out and onto the sand.

He fell beside me, words escaping his mouth faster than I could comprehend. "Lenia? Can you hear me? Lenia?" I coughed and the water that had been lodged into my mouth flooded out. When I opened my eyes, I was staring into worried brown eyes. His hand came up and pushed a wet strand out of my face as he whispered, "Lenia?"

I coughed. "Are you alright?"

His face went from worried to bewildered in a matter of seconds. "Am I alright? You ask if _I _am alright. Lenia, I thought you wouldn't come back up! When you slipped and the ice flipped you, I…I couldn't see you anymore. Minutes felt like lifetimes while I waited here completely powerless to help you!" he explained in an agonized voice.

I smiled slightly and coughed once more. "Maybe I asked the wrong question."

"I think you did," he agreed, pulling me up into an embrace. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I answered. "I am fine. But let's go. We can't linger here." He sighed and helped me stand but before I could get to my horse, he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I slammed against his body and felt one arm wrap around my back and another snake into my hair, pulling my face closer to his. This kiss was nothing like the others. It was more desperate, full of fear rather than love.

"Yes, let us go," he whispered when we pulled apart. I smiled at him as he released me from his iron grip and I mounted my horse. He quickly mounted Tornac and we resumed our flight towards the Beor Mountains.

I had to admit that I dozed off while we road but was roughly shaken awake by Murtagh when I was going off course. When I dozed off for the third time, Murtagh stopped the horses and made me mount Tornac in front of him so I could sleep. I was thankful of course but at the same time I wasn't because I knew he was tired as well. Yet I was the one sleeping. But before I could think any further on that, I answered the dreamless slumber's call.

When I woke up again, I was on the ground and cuddled up against a warm body. Murtagh's arms were wrapped around me and when I shifted my body, he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Feel rested?" he asked quietly.

"Very," I answered. I rolled over so I was laying on my back and looked over at Eragon who was sound asleep underneath Saphira's wing and Abby slept not far from where I was. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Hadarac Desert. Eragon needed to rest so we stopped and since you were still asleep we didn't wake you," he replied. I nodded my head and cuddled back up against him body as close as my stomach would allow me. His chest vibrated as he chuckled and he placed a kiss on my shoulder. "Comfortable?" I nodded my head again and giggled quietly. "Good."

"Did they figure out we switched yet?" I asked.

"With Abby's gift, of course. Our minds are quite different," he answered. "I will admit she was quite angry when she noticed that you were wet. I had to explain to her what had happened so I'm sure she will be talking to you about it."

"That's great," I whispered sarcastically. He laughed and turned to Eragon when he crawled out from under Saphira's wing.

"Is she awake?" he asked.

"No, Murtagh is just talking to himself," I replied with a smile and rolled so I was on my back again. Eragon smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Couriers must have carried news of my escape to Galbatorix. He would have alerted the Ra'zac. They're sure to be on our trail by now. It'll take them a while to catch us even by flying, but we should be ready for them at all times," he declared.

"Assuming they are able to follow the split trails," Abby added. "It will be harder because Eragon and Saphira split up. They won't know what trail to follow."

"Plus the Ramr was an effective way to lose pursuers; there's a good chance everyone's tracks won't be found after that," Murtagh stated.

"Something to hope for indeed," Eragon responded as he checked the elf. "I place no faith in luck right now, though. The Ra'zac could be on our trail even as we speak."

**Alright, what I was going to say before was: Does anyone wonder how Lenia is able to do a lot of the stuff she does while she is pregnant? Like running around or being sucked under water...anyone want to guess how she is able? **

**Anywho, please review :)**


	21. Freedom's Caress

**Ahh, thankies to those who guessed :) Buttt, well, the answer is in here. Plus, a new surprise as well xD but shh..I can't tell you. Read and find out :)**

**Anywho, thankies to those who reviewed! :)**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Freedom's Caress**

We rode until sunset, finally reaching the crags we had viewed from far away, and camped beside stone bluffs that cast a thin shadow over us. Everyone was sunburned and hot from the baking sun yet we did our best to ignore the burnt skin. As I picketed the horses where they could nibble on the grass, Murtagh had started a small fire while Eragon released the elf from Saphira.

"How far do you think we went?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know!" Murtagh snapped. When he turned to look at Eragon his skin was red, his eyes bloodshot. He picked up a pot and cursed loudly. "We don't have enough water. And the horses have to drink."

Eragon sighed. "Bring the horses." I grabbed the reins of the four horses and brought them over to where Eragon stood. Saphira had already dug a hole and with magic, Eragon filled it with water. He silently motioned for Murtagh, Abby, and I to get a drink before the horses drank. When Murtagh had finished, he grabbed the waterskins and refilled them as we all stepped aside to let the horses drink. The animals gulped down gallons, forcing Eragon to draw more water from deeper in the earth. When the horses finished, Abby and I pulled them back to where they were picketed before.

When they boys gathered to make the cold dinner, Abby grabbed my arm and led me away from the camp. We walked further into the desert until we were out of earshot of the confused men we had left.

"You talk, I'll listen," Abby commanded.

"Talk about what?" I asked. Abby's hard face answered my question. "Abby, Murtagh already explained-" But I was cut off.

"No, not that. Murtagh explained that to me but I am no right to tell you what you did was wrong. You made a deal with him that allowed you to use your powers and I will respect that; but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it either. But maybe you heard another voice perhaps?" she questioned.

"Oh, yes, there was a voice. She told me that I needed to listen to Murtagh's words when the time is right or I'll be consumed by grief and that danger rapidly approaches us," I answered. Abby sighed and glanced around at the desert. "Why?"

"Lenia, you just met one of the Keepers. Her name is Lillian and as you can see, her special gift is foresight. It is very rare when she speaks of the future unless it is of dire emergencies," Abby explained.

"Special gift?" I asked.

Abby nodded her head and said, "Every Keeper has a special gift that comes with their powers. Water is foresight, fire is healing, weather is freezing, air is illusions, and earth is persuasion. Their special gifts are received the day they use their powers but it could take up to a couple years to use them properly."

"Abby, I froze the river," I whispered.

She smiled. "Then you have experienced how it works. If you were to be taught how to use it properly, you'd be able to freeze people with the blink of an eye. You wouldn't have to focus too hard on it because it would become something like a second nature to you. However, you must be taught by the elves because they are the only ones alive who have ever lived long enough with the Keepers to understand them. But that is not important now. There is another matter we must discuss."

"What is it?"

Her smile faded as she inhaled. "By the time we reach the Varden, you will be nearing the time your baby will be born." I froze. How was that possible? I was six months, not nine. The baby wouldn't even survive long enough to reach two weeks of age. "That is where you are wrong, Lenia. You see, because the Keeper of fire has died, your baby is needed to be born. I'm not sure how she died but she did. The magical cocoon that surrounds your baby will speed the process of development," she admitted.

"Magical cocoon?"

"Of course, child. How else to you expect to have made it this far without damaging your baby? All the stress, the race, all the magic, and all the damage that has been done to you has never touched your daughter. She is wrapped in an unbreakable cocoon that protects her and helps her grow. This cocoon will speed up the process of the baby so she can be born quickly. One month will equal three days so be prepared for the unexpected growth."

"Then why have you always worried about me using magic?"

"Because child, your energy is drained twice as fast because of the baby and because magic drains you as well, it is even harder. Plus, you have the added bonus of supplying the magic cocoon with magic to protect the baby. It is a lot of magic for one person to control, which is why I never agreed with you using magic. It would be safer if you didn't but I suppose small tasks won't hurt," Abby confessed.

"Why haven't you ever told me this?" I asked.

"Because if I had, you would have thought of yourself as invincible but you're not. If I had told you this before, you would have done anything you wanted without fear of what could happen to you because the baby could protect herself and could heal you. I didn't want that to happen so I didn't tell you."

"Is there anything else you haven't told me?" I demanded. Abby shook her head. "I get why you didn't tell me, Abby. I do, I really do. I just wished you had because it would have been much easier to understand."

"I know and I'm sorry. But now that you know, use the information wisely," Abby advised. "But we must return so the boys don't think we got lost or something."

"I don't think it's possible to get lost with you here," I laughed. Abby nodded her head, laughing as well. We returned to the camp to find the boys already asleep. Eragon was a dark silhouette under Saphira's wing and Murtagh was on the other side of the camp. Abby giggled quietly and laid down on her bedroll as I walked over to where Murtagh was sleeping. I laid down beside him and wiggled closer so I was cuddled up to him but I accidentally woke him up. His eyes were hard but immediately softened when he recognized it was me.

"What's wrong?" I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Why do you automatically assume something is wrong?" I whispered.

His hand came up and caressed my face. "Your expression was troubled. What did Abby say to you?"

"Something that will make things much more difficult now," I admitted. "Our baby will be born quicker than we expected. Because the Keeper of fire was killed, the process of the baby's development will speed up. Abby says that one month will equal three days," I explained.

"So she'll be born in nine to twelve days," Murtagh concluded after a time. His face was emotionless for a while before a smile appeared on his face. He kissed me before adding, "This is wonderful news." He paused as if he was conflicted on saying something. Finally, his agonized voice whispered, "However, horrible at the same time. You will need to go to the Varden, Lenia. You and our daughter…but I will not join you."

"I am not going to the Varden, Murtagh. I am going with you. You are my husband and I can't leave you," I replied. "I will not leave you."

"Yes, you will. It would be better for you if you did. I cannot go with you because I would be locked up without even a word to defend myself."

"Murtagh, I will not-" I tried to argue but he cut me off in a harsh tone.

"We are not going to fight about this, Lenia. You are going to go whether you like it or not. You know as well as I Abby will make you if I asked her. I will not have the rest of Alagaёsia knowing that our daughter is the granddaughter of Morzan. She will live the life I hate; the life I would do anything for her not to have. It would be selfish of us to stay together knowing that she would be hated by everyone. When you go to the Varden, tell no one that I am the father. She will be free of the life I live and that is the best gift I can ever give her."

I could have sworn my voice shook when I started talking. "How can you say that? Tell me that not even she can know who her own father is. Are you ashamed she is your daughter?"

"No, of course not! Do not think that. I am not ashamed of it. I'm just thinking about how it would affect her if everyone knew I was her father. You remember how you felt when you found out Durza was your father? It will be the same – if not worse – if she were to find out that the son of Morzan is her father. I am just thinking of what's best for her." His hand reached up again to wipe away the tear that had escaped my eye. "Lenia, you have to understand I don't…want this. I'd give anything to stay with you but I don't see that happening. We'd always be on the run and what life would that be for her?"

"You seem to miss that she would be a Keeper as well. People would push aside the fact that she is Morzan's daughter because of who she is. I am Durza's daughter, yet everyone accepts me because I am also a Keeper. The same thing would happen. And who says we couldn't find a place to stay? If we go to Surda and lived at a house that was on the edge, perhaps we wouldn't be bothered. We are outside the Empire and as long as we are no harm to anyone, I'm sure no one would bother us."

"You belong to the Varden, Lenia. End of discussion. You will accompany Eragon, Saphira, and Abby to the Varden and will stay there. One day we'll find each other again," Murtagh declared. "Now go to sleep. You are tired as am I."

"This conversation is not over," I grumbled and snuggled up to his chest. He chuckled, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head. He might have said something but I was already unconscious.

XxX

When we woke up the next day we were unaccustomed to the freezing weather rather than the boiling heat. Our bodies shivered and the boy's mood had not improved. Eragon seemed to have a shorter fuse and Murtagh was snappy.

While we were eating the cold breakfast, Eragon asked quietly, "Do you think it'll be long before we leave the desert?"

Murtagh sighed, glowering. "We're only crossing a small section of it, so I can't imagine that it'll take us more than two or three days."

"We have come a long way, Murtagh," Abby stated.

"Alright, maybe it won't! All I care about right now is getting out of the Hadarac as quickly as possible. What we're doing is hard enough without having to pick sand from our eyes every few minutes." Eragon sighed and ended the conversation before Murtagh got even more irritated.

We finished eating quickly and saddled the horses while Eragon tended to the elf. With a troubled expression, he left the elf and mounted Snowfire after saddling it. We left the camp quickly and resumed our hard journey. We stopped at midday for a quick rest but quickly resumed our flight afterwards. Through most of the journey, everyone was quiet unless Abby started talking to me mentally.

This time was no different. I was thinking about what she said about the magical cocoon she had mentioned. If it was supposed to be unbreakable, how would the baby get out?

"_By magic." _

"_What do you mean, Abby? Is she going to break the cocoon with her magic?"_

"_Well, that's what happened when you were born. It's a painful and possibly fatal process. Your baby will burn through the cocoon and come out covered in fire. Having a Keeper of fire is probably the worst birth you could get but in the end, it's worth every bit of that pain." _

"_Possibly fatal?" _

"_Like I said, the baby has to burn through the cocoon and your insides. Luckily, when the baby passes, it will heal you but I am not going to lie, it will hurt worse than anything you have ever experienced before." _

"_Can I vote to not have this kid?" _

Abby giggled through the link. _"No, you can't vote. You'll be fine. After all, your grandmother survived having your mother, didn't she? You'll be fine. I am most positive about that." _

"_If you say so, Abby." _She giggled once more and disconnected the link, allowing me to think about what she had said. If she was right, childbirth would be much more painful than anything I've ever experienced. Even when Cole whipped me until I was barely able to stand, I was sure this would hurt worse. I couldn't quite understand the intense feeling yet, but I knew I would.

And I was scared…

I was pulled from my thoughts when Eragon guided his horse closer to Murtagh and pointed somewhere in the horizon. I looked up and squinted as Murtagh exclaimed, "That's impossible! I knew the Beor Mountains were large, but not that monstrous size!" There in the distance was the Beor Mountains, extending far past the clouds and up into the heavens, and covered entirely in white snow and ice.

"Lenia, do you see them?" Murtagh asked, glancing back at me. I nodded my head, too much in a daze to speak. He chuckled and turned back to Eragon.

"Let's hope the animals that live there aren't in proportion to the mountains," Eragon said lightly.

Murtagh smiled, nodding his head. "It will be good to find some shade and spend a few weeks in leisure. I've had enough of this forced march."

"I'm with him. Riding day and night is not so fun when you're pregnant," I agreed.

"I'm tired too," Eragon admitted. "But I don't want to stop until the elf is cured…or she dies."

"I don't see how continuing to travel will help her," Murtagh stated. "A bed will do her more good than hanging underneath Saphira all day."

Eragon shrugged and replied, "Maybe…when we reach the mountains, I could take her to Surda – it's not that far. There must be a healer there who can help her; we certainly can't."

"We can talk about it later. For now our goal is to reach the Beors. There, at least, the Ra'zac will have trouble finding us, and we will be safe from the Empire."

As minutes turned into hours, the mountains continued to stay their distance away but the climate changed drastically. The sand slowly transformed from soft, loose grains to solid, cream dirt. Patches of plants and deep furrows in the ground replaced the dunes and a cool breeze blew away the heat of the desert, bringing a welcoming invite. Eagerly, we hurried forward, desperate to get out of the Hadarac.

At nightfall we finally reached the foothills and camped by a stream. The two boys cheered in triumph as Abby and I laughed when Saphira let out an exultant roar, which sent the horses into a shock. Murtagh laughed and pulled me close, moving down to kiss my belly before standing back up and kissing me passionately on the lips.

Finally, after almost seventeen years, I was free.

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie :) **

**Please review! :D**


	22. Enough

**And I'm backk. I was bored all day so I thought I'd write you guys another chappie, so I did :D This one...is a bit different. You'll understand why after you read it. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Thankies to: _xt-291, Zoe Montez._**

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Enough**

"Abby, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I…don't know. His mind is blank, I can't read any thoughts of his," she replied, her expression confused yet amused. Eragon sat motionless, kneeled on the ground, with a painful expression. He hadn't moved nor uttered a sound for the past fifteen minutes and because Abby got nothing from him, I was worried. Murtagh tried shaking the boy's shoulder yet no avail, he sat in silence until a few minutes later a shuddering breath escaped his chapped lips.

"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked. "You've been kneeling here for almost fifteen minutes."

"I have?" Eragon asked, blinking his eyes before standing up, wincing as he did. "I talked with Arya!" Murtagh and I looked at each other, puzzled, as a smile crossed his face at that fact. Had he gone mad?

"The elf – that's her name." He quickly told us of the conversation he had with her, pausing every so often to take a look at the elf.

"How far away are the Varden?" Murtagh asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Eragon confessed. "From what she showed me, I think it's even farther than from here to Gil'ead.

"And we're supposed to cover that in three or four days?" Murtagh demanded. "It took us five _long_ days to get here! What do you want to do, kill the horses? They're exhausted as it is." His hands balled into fists and his veins started to show in his arms. Why was he getting worked up over this? It wasn't that bad. Or maybe I was just being optimistic.

"But if we do nothing, she'll die! If it's too much for the horses, Saphira can fly ahead with Arya and me; at least we would get to the Varden in time. You three could catch up with us in a few days."

"We might be-" Abby started but was cut off by Murtagh's livid voice.

"Of course. Murtagh the pack animal. Murtagh the horse leader. I should have remembered that's all I'm good for nowadays. Oh, and let's not forget, every solider in the Empire is searching for us now because you couldn't defend yourself, and we had to go and _save _you. Yes, I supposed I'll just follow your instructions and bring up the horses in the rear like a good servant."

"Murtagh! There is no need for that. You would have gone into Gil'ead anyway! I was captured as well," I argued.

"We're not going to start with you, Lenia," he snarled. "You are just like him. Always have to have someone hold your hand because you can't do anything yourself! If it wasn't for me, you two would be in front of the King right now! I've always had to come and save you – even when we were kids!"

My mouth dropped.

"What's wrong with you? I'm grateful for what you did. There's no reason to be angry with me! Or to even say such things to your wife! I didn't ask you to accompany me or to rescue me at Gil'ead. You chose that. I haven't forced you to do anything," Eragon defended.

"And neither have I," I added. His bloodshot eyes turned to me in a glare. Abby growled, moving so she stood next to me.

"You've always made me come after you, Lenia. Your father is right. Weak, frail, and pathetic," he snapped. Even Eragon's jaw dropped from his harsh words. I felt my insides churn as the tears started to build up, but I would not cry. Not here. He didn't deserve that.

In fact, I didn't deserve this.

"Fine then, Murtagh. If you hate doing the things you do, then fine," I declared. My voice was calm, but even Abby stepped back from the venom. I raised my left hand and slid the ring off my finger before throwing it at him. I turned on my heel, mounted my horse, and whispered, "Goodbye, Murtagh." I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew I needed to get away from there. I wasn't going to go far, I knew that, because I'd eventually come back. But at the moment, I needed to leave.

So I did.

The horse neighed and galloped off in the direction we were heading originally. When I was out of range of the camp, I slowed the horse down before going to a complete stop. The tears danced down my face and onto my belly.

"Why do you cry?" a voice asked. It was angelic, like the voice I had heard in the water, but it was different. It was like the air, soft and graceful.

"Who's there?" I called, grasping the horse's reins tighter.

A soft giggle. "Do not fear, Sister. I promise no harm." I gasped when the owner of the voice appeared before me. Her platinum blonde hair waved around her arms in the wind and her light blue eyes shined like a child's eyes after getting a new toy. Her small frame looked as if she could be blown over by the soft breeze even though she stood straight and confident.

"Who are you?"

The woman giggled again. "Forgive me. It has been long since I have come across another being such as myself. My name is Charlotte; I am the Keeper of air. You must be Lenia, Keeper of the weather."

"How do you know?"

She smiled at me. "You are the only Keeper pregnant, Lenia. But you still have not answered my question, what makes you cry?"

I wiped a tear away and smiled weakly. "My husband and I just got into another fight that broke us up."

"Husband?" she questioned. "Keepers aren't supposed to get married. We only reproduce and continue the line. I think you are the first to have gotten married."

"How do you get pregnant if you don't get married?" I asked.

"We seduce men we are attracted to."

"Well, I didn't seduce. I got married," I mumbled.

She laughed. "So I have noticed. Now tell me, how far do you think you could get in the condition you are in now?" I thought for a moment and replied, "I wasn't going to leave. I just needed to get away from him but I was going to go back."

"May I ask you a question, Lenia?" she asked. I nodded my head and her expression changed to a thoughtful one. "When were you planning on leaving to your element? Obviously, you cannot mingle with mortals because they will just try to take advantage of you. Keepers are meant to be neutral and not get involved with human affairs unless their element is threatened."

"My mother did," I answered.

"Yes, she did. And look what happened to her. She is dead now because she ignored our warnings. Do not let that fate be yours as well." I sighed. That comment has been brought up a lot lately. Maybe they were right…

"What do I do about my baby?" I asked.

"You give the baby to a family that will care for her. It has been that way for centuries and once the child reaches the age of sixteen, you will find her once more. Keepers only reveal themselves long enough to get pregnant and then to give the baby up. Otherwise Galbatorix will find us, like he did Scarlet – the latest Keeper of fire. He found her and when she refused to join him, he killed her," she replied. She looked away from my face when we heard a horse riding up. "I fear I must go. Think about what I said, Sister. You are only safe within your element – your home. Be safe, sister Keeper." When the last word escaped her mouth, she was encircled by visible air before disappearing from sight.

"Lenia!" Abby exclaimed. She stopped her horse beside me and jumped down before pulling me into a sharp embrace. "We need to run now. Urgals have found us and I rode ahead to find you. There is no time to explain what has happened but we need to go now. The boys will catch up to us very soon but hurry!" She dragged me to my horse and lifted my up so I could climb into the saddle. It's amazing the strength she has…

"Ride!" she ordered, kicking her horse in the side. I followed suit and we raced off, glancing back every now and then to see if the boys were behind us. When I was tired enough, Abby grabbed the reins of the horse so I was allowed to sleep but we didn't dare stop. We slowed our horses down after awhile so the boys could catch up but as soon as they did, we continued our pace. I was amazed the horses hadn't dropped dead by now.

I didn't look at Murtagh the entire time we rode, though he tried to get my attention more than once. I didn't want to deal with him at the moment. However, it was quite complicated when we stopped at a pond to let the horses drink. He had tried to talk to me but I only ignored him – childish, I know. After awhile he ceased his effort and leaned against a tree, his expression miserable.

It wasn't until Murtagh unsheathed his sword did everyone wake up from their own thoughts. We looked to where he was pointing and gasped. A hill ahead of us, a tall, brown-cloaked man sat on a sorrel horse, a mace in his hand. Behind him was a group of twenty horsemen.

"Could they be the Varden?" Murtagh asked.

Eragon strung his bow, replying, "According to Arya, they're still scores of leagues away. This might be one of their patrols or raiding groups."

"Assuming they're not bandits," Murtagh mumbled, swinging onto Tornac. He glanced at me quickly but quickly averted his eyes. Maybe I should just forget he said those things and run to his warm embrace…

No. He meant those things; otherwise he wouldn't have said them.

"Should we try to outrun them?" Eragon asked as he covered the elf in a blanket.

"It wouldn't do any good," Murtagh replied, shaking his head. "Our horses are fine war-horses, but they're tired, and they aren't sprinters. Look at the hoses those men have; they're meant for running. They would catch us before we had gone a half-mile. Besides, they may have something important to say. You'd better tell Saphira to hurry back." Eragon nodded his head but jerked his eyes in Abby's direction when she let out a fierce growl. "Abby?"

"They aren't part of the Varden," she spat in disgust. "They are here to capture us. Slavers." Eragon's face paled and he climbed onto Snowfire. Abby's face was hard and I knew she was furious but she helped me climb onto my horse before swinging onto hers.

"If they threaten us, I can frighten them away with magic. Lenia could do the same as well. If those don't work, there's always Saphira. I wonder how they'd react to a Rider? So many stories have been told about their powers… It might be enough to avoid a fight."

"Don't count on it," Murtagh replied flatly. "If there's a fight, we'll just have to kill enough of them to convince them we're not worth the effort."

"Or we just kill all of them by ripping out their throats," Abby snarled. I had never seen her like this…

"Abby, calm down. They won't do anything," Murtagh whispered. Eragon glanced back at her, his eyes fearful. "Lenia just stay behind me, alright?"

"I thought you were tired of saving me," I snapped. He sighed and was about to reply but the whooping of the nearing men refocused him. As they came closer, four men fixed arrows on the four of us and the rest drew their rusty and stained weapons. Their leader swirled his mace in the air and the men responded like animals. They circled us like they had just captured their prey.

Once they had circled us, the leader paused and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, these are better than the usual dregs we find! At least we got healthy ones this time. And we didn't even have to shoot them. Plus, we find us two girls who could pleasure us late into the night!" The men laughed along with their leader. "Grieg will be pleased." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Murtagh stiffen and his hand grip tighter on his sword. Abby growled lowly, her fierce eyes glaring at the leader. "Now as for you two," he started, motioning towards Eragon and Murtagh, "if you would be so good as to drop your weapons, you'll avoid being turned into living quivers by my men." The archers grinned and the men laughed again.

Murtagh's only movement was to shift his sword. "Who are you and what do you want? We are free people traveling through this land. You have no right to stop us."

"Oh, I have every right," the man replied. "And as for my name, _slaves _do not address their masters in that manner, unless they wish to be beaten." Abby didn't hide her enraged growl anymore. One of the men rode up beside me and eyed me from head to toe.

"Torkenbrand, this one's pregnant! She will be no use to us!" he whined.

Torkenbrand smirked. "Of course she is of use to us. You can still have your way with her and when the baby is born, we'll just cook it!" Murtagh's jaw clenched as he lashed his sword out and cut the man's throat. I lifted my leg and pushed him off his horse as Tornac reared and dug his hooves into the man's back. The man that lifted his rusty weapon to hit Murtagh in the back flew off his horse by the lightening that had left my hand.

Eragon raised his hand and shouted words in the ancient language that allowed indigo fire to strike the ground. A second later, Saphira dropped down and landed next to him, bellowing. "Behold!" Eragon cried. "I am a Rider!" He raised Zar'roc over his head and proclaimed, "Flee if you wish to live!"

Abby snarled and shifted into the red wolf I had seen before, pouncing on one of the running men. She grasped the man's neck in her sharp teeth, tearing out his throat. She growled and the men scrambled over each other in their haste to escape. In the chaos, Torkenbrand was thrown off his horse as his men ignored him, racing away casting fearful looks in our direction.

The leader struggled to his knees, blood running from his temple. Abby growled and stepped towards him as Murtagh dismounted his horse, striding over to him with a sword in his hand. Torkenbrand weakly raised his arm as if to ward off the blow but Murtagh only gazed at him coldly, swing his blade at his neck.

"No!" Eragon shouted but it was too late. Torkenbrand's body fell to the ground in a heap and his head landed with a hard thump. Eragon rushed to Murtagh, his face twisted in rage. "Is your brain rotten? Why did you kill him?"

Murtagh wiped his sword on the back of Torkenbrand's jerkin as he replied, "I don't see why you're so upset-"

"Upset!" Eragon exploded. "I'm well past that! Did it even occur to you that we could just leave him here and continue on our way? No! Instead you turn into an executioner and chop off his head. He was defenseless!"

Abby phased back and growled, "He deserved what he got, Eragon! This man killed innocent people! If you are a Rider you'd understand that it is a bad thing!" Eragon glared at Abby's direction. "One thing you need to learn about me, boy, is that you do not give me those looks. It would be so easy-"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it! Goddammit!" I screamed. Everyone stopped yelling at looked in my direction. "Look at yourselves! You guys are friends, not enemies. But look at you now. Fighting like you mean nothing to each other. Stop this _now_."

Murtagh sighed and turned to Eragon. "He was dangerous, Eragon. The others ran off…without a horse he wouldn't have made it far. I didn't want the Urgals to find him and learn about Arya. So I thought I would-"

"But _kill_ him?" Eragon interrupted.

"I'm only trying to stay alive," Murtagh stated. "No stranger's life is more important than my own, or that of my family." He glanced at me but I kept my gaze away from his face.

"But you can't indulge in wanton violence. Where is your empathy?" Eragon growled, pointing at the disfigured head.

"Empathy? Empathy? What empathy can I afford my enemies? Shall I dither about whether to defend myself because it will cause someone pain? If that had been the case, I would have died years ago! You must be willing to protect yourself and what you cherish, no matter the cost."

"You can justify any atrocity with that reasoning," Eragon hissed, slamming Zar'roc into it's sheath.

"Do you think I enjoy this?" Murtagh shouted. "My life has been threatened from the day I was born! All of my waking hours have been spent avoiding danger in one form or another. And sleep never comes easily because I always worry if I'll live to see the dawn. If there was ever a time I felt secure, it must have been in my mother's womb, though I wasn't safe even there! You don't understand-"

I ran up and placed my hand on Murtagh's shoulder, interrupting him. "Of course he wouldn't understand, Murtagh. He knows nothing of your past. Do not get mad at him for not knowing."

His eyes dropped to mine. "He yells at me because he doesn't understand. Only you would understand me." He paused, smiling slightly at me before raising his head to Eragon again. "If you had lived with his _fear_, you would have learned the same lesson I did: _Do not take chances._" He gestured to Torkenbrand's body. "He was a risk that I removed. I refuse to repent, and I won't plague myself over what is done and past."

"It was still the wrong thing to do," he retorted, shoving his face into Murtagh's.

"It might have been wrong, but it felt good anyway," Abby murmured. Eragon glared at her but stopped when her harsh growl shocked him. Instead, he lashed Arya to Saphira and then climbed onto Snowfire. "Let's go." Abby climbed onto her horse and followed him out as I struggled to get onto my horse. Murtagh came behind and helped me, holding onto my hand a little longer than necessary.

"Thank you," I whispered. He was about to say something but I kicked my horse's side to catch up with Abby and Eragon. I heard Murtagh sigh as he climbed onto Tornac, racing to catch up with everyone.

XxX

We rode at a fast pace, watching as leagues melted away behind us, and stopping when the sun began to set. Everyone ate dinner in silence, refusing to look up at their food. He was still angry with Abby and Murtagh for their absurd behavior and I was upset with Murtagh for saying those things. It seemed everyone was angry at somebody…

"I'll take first watch," Eragon grumbled. Murtagh nodded and lay on his blankets with his back towards Eragon. Abby grumbled her consent and fell asleep quickly. I stood and sat beside Eragon. "Don't you want to sleep?"

"I didn't when we were younger, I'm not going to now," I whispered. He nodded his head and remained silent for a time before sighing. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Then how about we talk about something else?" I suggested.

"Like what?"

"Like when we were younger. Do you remember the pond?"

"Aye, I remember. How could I forget?" He paused. "It was when I taught you how to swim. You were so terrible at it. It was ridiculous."

I giggled softly. "I didn't know how, leave me alone. I still can't swim that well, even now as a grown woman."

"No one ever taught you? I would have thought Murtagh or Abby would have taught you," Eragon whispered.

I nodded my head. "They wanted to but I refused. You were my teacher, not them. I didn't want that memory to be replaced by someone else teaching me." Eragon smiled and rested his head against the tree. "You remember when Garrow found out that I almost drowned? He was so angry with you."

"I thought he would have killed me for it," Eragon laughed. "Roran almost did, too. Until you stopped him and blamed said it was your fault." I laughed. "You always did that. Blame things on yourself when they were my fault. I always wondered why."

"Because you are my brother, Eragon. Siblings protect each other," I answered. He smiled again and nodded his head. "So tell me, did you finally get over that crush you had on that girl?"

"Samantha? Of course I did. It's been many years since I last saw her. She moved with her family to a new town…I forgot which one," Eragon replied. "What about you? Anybody besides him?" He jerked a finger over at the sleeping Murtagh.

I smiled and nodded my head. "When he and I decided to be friends, I had a relationship with the guy I told you about, Cole. He got so jealous of Cole. He once punched Cole in the face because he had touched me in an inappropriate place." I laughed at the memory. "It was then I knew that no matter what…Murtagh and I were just…it. We fit each other perfectly."

"If it's not past tense, why would you throw your wedding right at him and storm off?" he questioned.

"Because I am tired of all the fights, all of the arguments. If he is sick of 'saving me', then I'll do him a favor and just leave," I answered.

"He doesn't want that," Eragon declared. "You sent him into a state of shock when you did that. He really loves you, even I can tell. We got into a fight because of it." I looked at him, confused. "After you left, I told him that he was being absurd about saying that to you and he fought back. Then I went back to my original question of why he didn't want to go to the Varden. Saphira had to rip us apart and pin us to the ground because our fighting got…physical."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I demanded.

"He is a good fighter, I'll give him that. I feel bad for Cole when he punched him in the face. But I do have one question; you said Cole was a seer. Why didn't he see it coming?"

I sighed. "If it's rash, he won't know because your mind wasn't set. He can only see set plans, not rash actions. Murtagh did it out of rashness, not because he planned it."

"Oh…" Eragon breathed. "What are you going to do about him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know really. I just need time to think about this. For so long I've overlooked his harsh words but I think he just hit the string and I'm done with it." Eragon remained silent, as did I, and soon the shift changed. I laid down beside Abby as Murtagh sat where Eragon had. I was so close to falling asleep when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I grumbled and tried to ignore it but it shook me harder.

"What?" I demanded harshly.

"We need to talk," Murtagh whispered. I sighed and sat up, following him so we were out of the camp. Apparently I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. "I'm sorry I said those things, Lenia. You know I didn't mean them."

"If you didn't mean them you wouldn't have said them, Murtagh," I responded.

"Lenia-"

I cut him off my raising my hand. "I don't want to hear it, Murtagh. For so long…I've forgiven your words and stayed with you. But this…that was the last time. I can't hang on anymore. You've hurt me far too much and if I don't leave now, there will be nothing left to hurt." He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "I will…I will listen to your wishes and tell no one that you are the father of my daughter." I paused to control myself because tears had already started to drip down my face once more. "You're right, it's better that way. She'll understand why no one knows who her father is…"

"Lenia, please don't do this. We can fix this, we just have to try. I know we can. I love you," he whispered. When I looked in his eyes, it looked as though tears of his own were threatening to fall. How unlike him. He has never cried. Only when Tornac died did he cry, never any other time. "I won't hurt you again, I promise."

"It wouldn't matter anyway. You leave once Eragon and I reach the Varden, remember? You won't allow me to go with you and as you said, neither will Abby. It would be pointless…" I paused to wipe a tear that had managed to get to my lips before continuing, "It's better this way. We can move on faster this way. I can move on faster."

He looked away to hide the tear that had slipped out of the prison of his eyes. "You promised you'd never leave me."

"In all reality, you're leaving me. I'm only doing as you requested, Murtagh," I returned. His head jerked towards me, his eyes nearly making me melt. I wanted so desperately to walk into his arms and say that I forgave him, but I held my ground. He inhaled sharply and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small item. He held it between his pointer finger and thumb in front of me.

It was my wedding ring.

"This is my promise to you, Lenia. I won't hurt you again. Please, we've made it through so much more than this. Don't walk away. Not now. Not when we've made it this far. I don't want to know what life would be like without you so please, be my wife again. We can move passed this, I know we can. We just have to try."

I glanced at the ring before looking into his tearful brown eyes.

**Ahhh, cliffy xD Well, sort of...soo, I haves a question for you guys. What do you think Lenia should do? Should she take back her cursed ring and stay with him or should she walk away?**

**Please review! :)**

**P.S. I know some of you don't like the fact that he is a softy sometimes but I mean, it's his wife. He might lose the love of his life, I'd be crying too...**


	23. The Vision and The Varden

**Ahh, you guys didn't have to wait too long :) Hehe. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this one! :D**

**Thankies to:** **_lolipops09, Zoe Montez, xt-291, PSfan712, spazzysassyangel._**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**The Vision and The Varden**

I bit my lip.

More tears fell as I shook my head, backing away slowly. He closed his eyes as another tear escaped and let his hand fall to his side. My hand involuntarily went to my stomach when I backed into a tree. He was staring at me with those big, brown eyes I had grown to love. My lip trembled as I fought to keep back the words I wanted so desperately to say. He wanted to take a step closer. I could see it in his eyes but he didn't. Perhaps if he had I would have given in and forgave him…

He raised his left hand and the silver ring shown in the moonlight. His words were bold and I knew there was no questioning it. "I will continue to wear this, Lenia, until you choose to come back. I don't care if you go with Eragon to the Varden, I will wait for you. If you wanted to come with me…then I'd be the happiest man alive. Never forget that. I will fight to get you back."

A sob escaped my lips and I moved to get back to the camp. But because of my belly, I was slow enough for Murtagh to be able to catch my arm and pull me towards him. His lips crashed to mine in a passionate kiss and if he hadn't been holding me up, I probably would have fallen. Like normal I melted to him. My hands found their way into his hair and his arms moved down and tightened around me so he could lift me up. My legs wrapped around his waist when he did this and he pushed us against a tree.

He pulled away suddenly. "In my own fear of losing you, I pushed you away." He set me down on the ground and stepped back. "You can go if you want." I looked at the camp and then back at him. All the resolve I had before of leaving him melted away. The words I had told Eragon before echoed loudly in my head and I knew leaving him would not solve anything. No matter what, I would always love him.

And I knew what I was about to say would kill me.

My voice trembled when I spoke. "Believe me when I say that I would want nothing more than to stay with you. But I…I can't. I cannot just abandon Eragon like this and run away with you. There is something much more than us now, Murtagh. This war has taken too many turns and needs to be stopped. I cannot abandon my duties as a Keeper just to stay with you. Innocent lives are more important than my happiness."

"Do I have no say in this?" Murtagh asked.

"You already have. You told me to go to the Varden, and I will. You made your decision and now I am going to follow it." I paused before continuing, "No matter what, Murtagh, I will always love you. I will always be your wife, but I have a duty that I must follow." I lifted up my hand and his eyes widened to see my wedding ring on my finger again.

"How…?"

I smiled and walked over to him, stopping when my belly touched him. "I might have learned a few things from Abby." He smiled back and a hand reached up slowly, caressing my face. My smile faded as I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He moved to kiss me again but I stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. "We need to get back."

He sighed but nodded his head. "Make sure no one killed each other." I giggled softly and he took my hand, lacing our fingers together. When we arrived back at the camp, Murtagh kissed me lightly on the forehead before resuming his post by the tree. I walked over to him and cuddled up beside him. He wrapped an arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. I was asleep within seconds.

XxX

In the morning, Eragon mounted Saphira, rather than Snowfire. We handed him the elf and Saphira took off flying. He and Murtagh continued their childish behavior but Abby was the worst. She ignored everyone, even me. I wasn't sure why she would do such a thing, but I suppose she knows what's best for her.

"Come on, Lenia," Murtagh declared, moving to help me climb onto my horse. Abby growled and shook her head. She phased into a small dragon that was big enough to carry me but small enough for her to be able to retain that phase for awhile.

"She will ride with me for today," she explained and crouched low so I could mount her back. "We won't be far, Murtagh." He nodded and she jumped into the air, using her small wings to lift us above the trees. Eragon and Saphira were a blue dot ahead of us but Abby seemed to ignore them.

"Abby, will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked over the wind.

"_Don't talk. Just think." _

"_Abby, what's going on?" _

"_You heard something about who you are and you're questioning it. You're questioning everything about your life now and I'm curious as of why. You are able to shield your thoughts from me well, but not enough so I know nothing happened." _

"_I talked with Charlotte. She told me that Keepers are only supposed to mingle with humans long enough to get pregnant and then to hand off their baby. She said I was only safe in my own element." _

Abby remained silent for a time before she finally asked, _"Do you know why your mother didn't listen to them? Why she walked Alagaёsia rather than live within her element?" _

"_No, I do not." _

"_Because she made a choice. She wanted to make a difference in the war so she did. It was a choice she made and it is a choice you must make as well. Whether you choose to stay here and help out with the war or to return to your real home – it's all up to you. No one can make you choose where you want to belong."_

I considered it for a few minutes. _"I wouldn't want to leave. This is my home, not up there. I have so much here to fight for and I have a reason to fight. I will follow in my mother's footsteps." _

"_Do not choose now. When the time comes to decide, you will know exactly what you want to do. But remember, when the choice comes, make it on your own. Forget everyone else. Forget me. Forget Murtagh. Forget Eragon. Forget your life here and just decide where you want to be. Charlotte was right, you are only safe within your element because nothing can harm you mentally there. You would never feel pain, sadness, or hurt. You would be free of emotions." _

"_Or if I stayed here I could stay with my daughter, you, Murtagh, and Eragon. I could help the Varden fight Galbatorix and that is what I choose to do. I am not going to leave knowing exactly what would be going on down here." _

"_The choice is up to you, my child. But let's not think about it now. We're about to hit some trouble." _I was about to ask her further when she took a steep dive down to the ground where Murtagh was riding. Eragon and Saphira were in front of them, exchanging a few words.

"The Urgals are overtaking us," Eragon said, pointing back toward the column's camp.

"How far do we still have to go?" Murtagh asked. I climbed down off Abby's back and struggled to get onto my horse. Abby phased back and mounted her horse, guiding it so it was equal to Murtagh's and my horse.

"Normally? …I would guess another five days. At the speed we've been traveling, only three. But unless we get there tomorrow, the Urgals will probably catch us, and Arya will certainly die."

"She might last another day."

"We can't count on it," Eragon objected. "The only way we can get to the Varden in time is if we don't stop for anything, least of all sleep. That's our only chance."

Murtagh laughed bitterly. "How can you expect to do that? We've already gone days without adequate sleep. Unless Riders are made of different stuff than us mortals, you're as tired as I am. We've covered a staggering distance, and the horses, in case you haven't noticed, are ready to drop. Another day of this might kill us all."

Eragon shrugged. "So be it. We don't have a choice."

"What about Lenia? You can't expect her to do this any longer. She is pregnant," Murtagh protested. Eragon glanced at me, his expression guilty.

"I can last, Murtagh. I know I can," I claimed. He turned and looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "I'm fine."

He sighed and gazed at the mountains. "I could leave and let you fly ahead with Saphira… That would force the Urgals to divide their troops and would give you a better chance of reaching the Varden."

"It would be suicide," Eragon said, crossing his arms. "Somehow those Urgals are faster on foot than we are on horseback. They would run you down like a deer. The only way to evade them is to find sanctuary with the Varden." Eragon paused. "You could be with your wife and child."

"We've talked about this Eragon. I am not going to the Varden," Murtagh returned, his jaw tightened. "When you get to the Varden, I can disappear down a side valley and find my way to Surda, where I can hide without attracting too much attention."

"So you're staying?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh looked at me and nodded his head. "Sleep or no sleep, I will see you to the Varden," he promised. Eragon nodded his head and slid off Saphira so he could mount Snowfire. The sapphire dragon jumped up into the air and we continued our endless flight.

Even with our new determination, our struggle to distance ourselves from the Urgals was proved futile because no matter what the pace, they always were able to creep up on us. By nightfall the Urgals were a third closer than they had been that morning, making Eragon's fears skyrocket. We took turns sleeping in the saddle; whoever was awake led the horses in the right direction.

When the sun finally graced the land with its light, we were excited to see that the Urgals had fallen behind.

"This is the last day," Eragon stated, yawning. "If we're not reasonably close to the Varden by noon, I'm going to fly ahead with Arya and Abby you can phase into a dragon and carry Lenia. Murtagh, you will be free to go wherever you want to then, but you'll have to take Snowfire with you. I won't be able to come back for him."

"Have a little faith, Eragon. We might get there in time," Abby replied.

XxX

It was late in the morning when Eragon recognized a landmark from Arya's directions. We quickly changed directions to follow the trail she had given him and were quite alarmed when Eragon noticed that the Urgals were no more than a league away from us.

Eragon pointed to a valley that was so restricted, it could easily be overlooked. "If we can slip in there without being seen, it might confuse them."

"It's worth a try. But they've followed us easily so far," Murtagh replied skeptically. We passed under the knotted branches of the forest, aware of the uneasy feeling everyone got. The trees were tall, their bark was black with dull needles that were colored the same. Knobby roots rose from the ground, ready to trip someone if they weren't paying attention. Fallen cones littered the ground from the treetops and would occasionally fall into our hair until we shook it out. When we traveled further in, Saphira had to take off with Arya for the trees became too dense for her to travel with us.

We rode in silence, the forest sounds dampened by the heavy air. Even when Saphira landed by us in a nearby glade, her landing was oddly muted. Eragon pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted saying, "The Varden are hidden at the end of this valley. If we hurry, we might get there before nightfall."

Murtagh grunted. "How am I going to get out of here? I don't see any valleys joining this one, and the Urgals are going to hem us in pretty soon. I need an escape route."

"Don't worry about it," Eragon replied impatiently. "This is a long valley; there's sure to be an exit further in." Eragon released Arya from Saphira and lifted her onto Snowfire. "Watch Arya – I'm going to fly with Saphira. We'll meet you up ahead." He jumped onto her back and strapped himself in.

"Be careful," Murtagh warned. Eragon nodded and Saphira jumped back into the sky. We continued our flight with some more distant than others. It was a strange feeling I got from this forest, as if there was another presence apart from the people traveling with me. My suspicion was confirmed when a voice entered my head.

And it wasn't Abby.

"_Come to me, Sister. There is something you must know." _I didn't have time to answer because my mind soared away from my body. I could no longer see a dark forest, but a small pond with crystal blue water. Lush, green grass surrounded the pond and the air sparkled with golden flakes. It was like dream.

"Do not be frightened, Sister. I have come to warn you, not to harm you," an angelic voice admitted. It was the same voice I had heard in my head when I was drowning in the Ramr. I gasped when a figure appeared in the water.

Her skin looked chalky white, as if she had been hidden from the sun for decades. Her piercing eyes were sea-green and when you stared into them, shivers were sent down your spine. Her hair, a light blue color, flowed down and pooled around her body in the water. The air around her was mysterious yet even I could see that she was quite deadly if she wanted to be.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

She smiled but her hands beckoned me to come closer. "There is something you must know that will happen because of your mistake."

"My mistake?" I repeated. She nodded her head and motioned for me to sit on the grass. "What did I do?"

"I gave you a warning before that you should listen to Morzan's son when he speaks of wise words. You did not. The path you follow now will only lead you to death and betrayal. I have foreseen it and it is a fate that cannot be escaped, Sister," she explained. My mouth hung open. How could that even be possible? "Listen and remember my next words because they will never be repeated again."

I gasped when her eyes shined blue and her skin white, forcing me to cover my eyes from the brightness. Her voice, though smooth and angelic, changed into that of a dark voice.

"I foresee your destiny taking a change because of this one decision. Heed my advice and do not trust those who seem friends to you for they are far from that. Prepare yourself for the betrayal of a loved one and a death of a powerful friend. If you wish to protect the ones you love, do not let them venture into an unknown land. The result will send you over the edge, making you question what once was and what will be. Things are not always what they seem, my dear Sister." I uncovered my eyes when the glow repressed itself to allow her to return to normal.

"Pardon me by asking, but why are you telling me my future? I thought you rarely speak of the future," I asked.

She smiled sadly. "Because a long time ago your mother helped me. I was never able to repay my debt so I told myself I would help her daughter. We all owe your mother for what she has done for humanity and for us. In a way, she has saved Keepers from becoming extinct."

"How was she able to do that?"

"By forcing us out of our homes. It enraged all of us but when we changed to a new home, we thanked her. However, none of us ever got the chance to do it because she was killed," she answered. "But your friends need your help. Return to them but remember what I said for your future is about to take effect." I opened my mouth to say something back but I was pulled away from the sparkling pond to my body again.

Before I even opened my eyes I realized that I was wet and that cold air made my body involuntarily shiver. A cold arm was wrapped around my waist and I was pressed against chain mail. When I looked up, a young man was looking down at me. His hazel eyes were confused yet astonished as he moved me so I was facing everyone else. A bald, beardless man held Murtagh by the elbow and had a knife pressed to his throat. Eragon and Abby were frozen a little ways from them, their expression frightened.

"Sir, she has woken," the man holding me informed. The bald man turned to me and his eyes sparkled with a strange glow. He nodded his head and backed into a tunnel, pulling Murtagh with him. The guard that was holding me forced me to follow, moving his arms so his hands were clamped around my forearms. The tunnel was a broad tunnel, nearly thirty feet tall and very wide. A line of flameless lamps filled the passageway with a pale sapphire light that spilled out onto the lake.

"This way," the bald man snapped. He wheeled to the right and disappeared through an arched doorway with Murtagh. We followed without a choice. The corridor curved sharply to the left, then to the right, revealing a large door. The door opened and everyone filed into the bare room that was large enough for Eragon's dragon to move around with ease. The room was made of white marble that reflected a ghostly image of everyone.

"There's an injured-" Eragon tried to say but a sharp gesture from the bald man cut him off.

"Do not speak! It must wait until you have been tested." He shoved Murtagh over to one of the warriors who resumed the duty of holding a knife to his throat. I wanted desperately to move from the iron grip and free him. "Remove your weapons and slide them to me." A dwarf took Murtagh's sword and pushed it towards the bald man while Eragon and Abby dropped their weapons. "Now step away from your dragon and slowly approach me." Abby hissed but did as he said along with Eragon. "Stop there! Now remove the defenses from around your mind and prepare to let me inspect your thoughts and memories. If you try to hide anything from me, I will take what I want by force…which will drive you mad. If you don't submit, your companion here will be killed."

"Why?" Eragon asked, aghast.

"To be sure you aren't in Galbatorix's service and to understand why hundred of Urgals are banging on our front door," the bald man explained in a growl. "No one may enter Farthen Dûr without being tested."

"There isn't time. We need a healer!" Eragon protested.

"Silence!" the bald man roared. "Until you are examined, your words are meaningless!"

"But she is dying!" Eragon retorted, pointing at Arya.

"It will have to wait! No one will leave this room until we have discovered the truth of this matter. Unless you wish-"

"Are you blind, Egraz Carn? Can't you see that's an elf on the dragon? We cannot keep her here if she's in danger. Ajihad and the king will have our heads if she's allowed to die!"

The man's eyes tightened with anger as he smoothly said, "Of course, Orik, we wouldn't want that to happen." The bald man pointed at Arya. "Remove her from the dragon." Two warriors, shaking in their armor, approached Saphira slowly. "Quickly, quickly!"

The men unstrapped Arya from the saddle, lowering her to the ground. It was then a young man exclaimed, "It's the dragon-egg courier, Arya!"

"What?" the bald man demanded, surprised. The dwarf Orik's eyes widened in astonishment. The bald man stared at Eragon. "You have much explaining to do."

"She was poisoned with the Skilna Bragh while in prison. Only Tunivor's Nector can save her now."

"Very well. Take her to the healers, and tell them what she needs. Guard her until the ceremony is completed. I will have new orders for you by then." The warriors nodded and carried Arya out of the room. Everyone stared at her as she left until the bald man snapped, "Enough of this, we have wasted too much time already. Prepare yourself to be examined."

Eragon hesitated before he finally bowed his head. "I am ready."

"Good, then-"

"You'd better not harm him, Egraz Carn, else the king will have words for you," Orik interrupted.

The bald man glanced at him with an irritated eye before turning to Eragon. "Only if he resists." The man bowed his head and chanted words that I couldn't understand. I struggled against the iron grip that held me when Eragon gasped, shaking violently, His eyes rolled to the back of his head, revealing the white, and I struggled harder.

"Stop. You cannot save your friend from this," the man whispered in my ear. "Close your eyes if you must. Don't make the twin angrier." I stopped struggling and just stood there, waiting. It felt like years before the bald man pulled out of Eragon's head. The young rider shuddered one last time, swayed, and fell towards the floor. A warrior stepped forward and caught him quickly, lowering him to the cold marble safely.

"You went too far! He wasn't strong enough for this," Orik exclaimed.

"He'll live. That's all that is needed," the bald man answered abruptly.

Orik grunted angrily. "What did you find?" The bald man stayed silent. "Well, is he to be trusted or not?"

The bald man answered reluctantly. "He…is not your enemy."

"Oh, how surprising," Abby sneered. The bald man turned to her, his eyes throwing daggers. "You think those thoughts again I promise your head won't be there for long."

The bald man scoffed. "Who do you think you are, woman?" Abby growled lowly but with the same ferocity as her previous one. I watched as her form changed into the giant, red wolf. She growled again and stepped forward, making the bald man step back. The people around us gasped in horror and stepped back, including the man that held me. "Abigail…"

She paused and sat down, flickering her tail irritably.

I moved to step forward but the man kept his grip tight on me. She just needed to calm down so we wouldn't get in trouble. I already knew Murtagh would be locked away; I didn't want her to go either. Abby glanced back at me and nodded her head, changing her form again. Everyone relaxed when she was human again.

"Do you question who I am now?" she asked harshly.

"Rules are rules, Abigail. We must inspect everyone before they enter Farthen Dûr," the man replied. He turned to me and declared, "It is your turn." I froze but nodded my head. He walked forward and bowed his head, chanting the same inaudible words again.

I jumped when he plunged into my mind, tearing apart memory after memory with vicious claws. He started far back when I was small and living in Carvahall with Eragon and his family. How we'd always play outside when the sun would lower or at night we'd always talk about the strangest things. I winced when he tore open the memory of when I was kidnapped.

It was then I felt a warm presence in my mind, nothing like the shuddering pain from the Twin. It wrapped itself around Murtagh's secret, going through my memories quickly and hiding when we talked about it.

The probe continued to move, oblivious to the fact that some memories were hidden, and went forward to when I first used my powers. To Murtagh's and my wedding. To the night we escaped. Bouncing forward to our travels. The Ra'zac. Meeting Eragon. The Ramr. The desert. Our fight. He seemed to linger at that memory.

When the probe extracted from my mind, I shuddered and my legs gave out. The man behind me caught me and held me steady while the bald man stepped back, his eyes gaping.

"Can she be trusted?" Orik asked. The bald man remained silent, his face bewildered and jealous. "Can she be trusted?" he repeated more loudly.

The bald man stuttered, glancing down at my belly before looking at my face. "Y-Yes…she can be. But we must be cautious. She is a Keeper." Everyone gasped again and looked at me, faces of awe. He turned and faced Murtagh. "Last but not least, your turn now."

Murtagh stiffened and shook his head. "No."

"You will not be protected here if you refuse."

"Eragon and Lenia have been declared trustworthy, so you cannot threaten to kill them to influence me. Since you can't do that, nothing you say or do will convince me to open my mind," Murtagh replied strongly.

The bald man cocked his head to the side and threatened, "What of your own life? I can still threaten that. You wouldn't want your child to grow up without a father, would you?" Murtagh stiffened and his eyes darted to me. Abby growled and the man behind me shifted uncomfortably.

"It won't do any good," Murtagh stated stonily. The voice was so controlled that it was impossible to doubt his word.

The bald man's breath exploded angrily. "You don't have a choice!" The bald man forced his palm on Murtagh's forehead, clenching his hand to hold him in place. Murtagh's reaction was immediate. His face grew hard, fists clenched, neck muscles bulged as he fought off the attack.

"Stop it!" I screamed, struggling to get out of the man's grip. "Let him go!" The man's grip tightened around me but I struggled harder. The dwarf seemed to notice this and scowled darkly. He muttered some words that I couldn't understand and leapt forward.

"That is enough!" He grabbed the bald man's arm and tore him away from Murtagh with strength a normal man his size wouldn't have.

"How dare you?" the bald man shouted. "You question my leadership, opened the gates without permission, and now this! You've shown nothing but insolence and treachery. Do you think your king will protect you now?"

"You would have let them die! If I had waited any longer, the Urgals would have killed them," Orik defended. He pointed at Murtagh, whose breaths came in great heaves. "We don't have any right to torture him for information! Ajihad won't sanction it. Not after you've examined the Rider and found him free of fault. Plus, you have Abigail and a Keeper. _And _they've brought us Arya."

"Would you allow him to enter unchallenged? Are you so great a fool to put us all at risk?" the bald man demanded.

"Can he use magic?" Orik asked.

"That is-"

"Can he use magic?" Orik roared. The bald man's face suddenly grew expressionless as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"No."

"Then what do you fear? It's impossible for him to escape, and he can't work any devilry with all of us here, especially if your powers are as great as you say. But don't listen to me; ask Ajihad what he wants done." The bald man stared at Orik, then looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. It was minutes before he opened them again. He stared at the warriors.

"Leave, now!" he commanded. The one behind me released me from his grip and followed the others as they filed out of the door. He turned to Eragon. "Because I was unable to complete my examination, you, the Keeper, and…your friend will remain here for the night." He paused and pointed at Murtagh saying, "He will be killed if he attempts to leave." He turned on his heel and started to stalk out of the room but stopped, turning back around to face Abby. "Ajihad wishes to speak with you, Abigail. You will follow me." She glanced at me but followed him out of the room.

When he left the room, I quickly made my way over to where Murtagh was, wrapping my arms around his waist. His arms wrapped themselves around me and he set his chin on top of my head. Orik eyed us for a second, and then left with a shaking head. Murtagh pulled us over to the far wall and slid us to the shiny floor. I lifted my hand and wiped the blood on his neck with my sleeve. It continued to bleed so I held it there until he pushed my hand away, kissing the top of my head.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked, staring at us from the opposite wall. Murtagh nodded his head jerkily. "Did he get anything from you?"

"No."

"How were you able to keep him out? He's so strong."

"I've…I've been well trained," Murtagh replied with a bitter note to his voice. Eragon nodded and the room was filled with silence. I curled myself up against Murtagh, resting my head on his shoulder. It probably wasn't the best idea because I was already fighting off sleep as it was, but I was comfortable. And too tired to move.

"I didn't let them know who you are," Eragon declared rather abruptly.

I could feel Murtagh's muscles relax from the relief and he bowed his head. "Thank you for not betraying me." He paused, looking down at me. "He read your mind."

"He did, but Abby went through and blocked everything that had something to do with your heritage. She is probably going to ask about some of the stuff we did later." He laughed but nodded his head.

"They didn't recognize you," Eragon continued.

"No."

"And you still say that you are Morzan's son?"

"Yes," he sighed. I looked up, quite confused. When did Murtagh tell Eragon he was Morzan's son?

"Did I miss something?" I asked. Eragon and Murtagh nodded their heads. "Will someone mind filling me in?" Eragon opened his mouth to say something but stopped and stood up.

"Let Murtagh explain. I need to heal Saphira," he explained.

"You told him? And what are you doing at the Varden?" I asked.

"I had to tell him. He has a right to know who he is traveling with. Plus, he needed to know when we came here so there would be no surprises. And I'm here because there were no exits further in and the Urgals trapped us in. I had no choice but to come here," Murtagh explained. "Now, would you please tell me what happened when you went unconscious? Even Abby couldn't get into your mind."

I laughed quietly. "Lillian pulled me to some magical place and told me things I needed to know. She said that things are not what they seem and that my destiny will take a change because I came to the Varden. She said that I should prepare for a death of a powerful friend and the betrayal of a loved one and that I should not trust those who claim themselves as my friends." He nodded his head and remained silent.

Finally, after a time he spoke. "You scared all of us. When you fell off your horse, not only could you have injured yourself but also our daughter. But then, you started to glow. We had to wrap you in a blanket because you were so bright. It didn't surprise me that the Kull were able to follow us because they were able to see you," he whispered. "Minus the fact that Abby couldn't get into your mind."

"I was glowing?" He nodded his head. "That happened to Lillian, too. I had to cover my eyes from the brightness."

"We'll have to ask Abby what that's about because we were more worried about you rather than why you were glowing," Murtagh replied. "But I'm glad you're alright." I smiled and kissed him lightly before cuddling up to him body again. "I hope they bring food soon."

Eragon shrugged, crossing his arms. "Why are you here?"

"What?"

"If you really are Morzan's son, Galbatorix wouldn't let you wander around Alagaёsia freely. How is that you managed to find the Ra'zac with no help? Why is it I've never heard of any of the Forsworn having children? And what are you doing here?" His voice turned into a near shout towards the end.

I laughed softly. "Always full of questions, Eragon." He glanced at me but ignored my comment.

Murtagh sighed and ran his hands over his face. "It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere," Eragon rebutted.

"It's too late to talk."

"There probably won't be time for it tomorrow," Eragon protested.

"He will find out sooner or later, Murtagh," I whispered. He sighed again and kissed the top of my head, moving his hand up and down on my arm.

"It's not a-" he started but interrupted himself. "I don't want to stop…so make yourself comfortable. My story will take awhile." Eragon nodded, shifted himself against Saphira's side and returned his attention to Murtagh.

**Alrightyyy, the beginning may have been a little confusing. But basically all she said was that "I will be your wife but I am going to the Varden." So they are back together :) Plus, you learned a little bit about Nuria and why she walked Alagaёsia instead of being in her home. Sooo, assuming everyone knows how Book one ends, can anyone predict what choice Lenia is going to make when it comes to leaving to her real home or walking Alagaёsia? You don't have to if you don't want to...it comes much later soo lol.**

**Anywho, enough of my babbling. Please review! :)**


	24. Farthen Dûr

**Sorry this one took me so long. I had so much to sort through in the book and blah blah blah. No excuses. Sorry..but here is a new chappie. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Thankies to: _xt-291, Zoe Montez._**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Farthen Dûr**

Murtagh sighed and began his story. His first sentence was timid, but his voice gained strength and confidence as he spoke. "As far as I know…I am the only child of the Thirteen Servants, or the Forsworn as they're called. There may be others, for the Thirteen had the skill to hide whatever they wanted, but I doubt it, for reasons I'll explain later.

"My parents met in a small village – I never learned where – while my father was traveling on the king's business. Morzan showed my mother some small kindness, no doubt a plot to gain her confidence, and when he left, she accompanied him. They traveled together for a time, and as the nature of these things, she fell deeply in love with him. Morzan was delighted to discover this not only because it gave him numerous opportunities to torment her but also because he recognized the advantage of having a servant who wouldn't betray him.

"This, when Morzan returned to Galbatorix's court, my mother became the tool he relied upon most. He used her to carry his secret messages, and he taught her rudimentary magic, which helped her remain undiscovered and, on occasion, extract information from people. He did his best to protect her from the rest of the Thirteen – not out of any feelings for her, but because they would have used her against him, given the chance…for three years things proceeded in this manner, until my mother became pregnant."

He paused for a moment, fingering a strand of my hair.

"My father was, if nothing else, a cunning man. He knew that the pregnancy put both him and my mother in danger, not to mention the baby – that is, me. So, in the dead of night, he spirited her away from the palace and took her to his castle. Once there, he laid down powerful spells that prevented anyone from entering his estate except for a few chosen servants. In this way the pregnancy was kept secret from everyone but Galbatorix.

"Galbatorix knew the intimate details of the Thirteen's lives: their plots, their fights – and most importantly – their thoughts. He enjoyed watching them battle each other and often helped one or the other for his own amusement. But for some reason he never revealed my existence.

"I was born in due time and given to a wet nurse so my mother could return to Morzan's side. She had no choice in the matter. Morzan allowed her to visit me every few months, but otherwise we were kept apart. Another three years passed like this, during which he gave me the…scar on my back."

Murtagh hesitated before continuing. "I would have grown to manhood in this fashion if Morzan hadn't been summoned away to hunt for Saphira's egg. As soon as he departed, my mother, who had been left behind, vanished. No one knows where she went, or why. The king tried to hunt her down, but his men couldn't find her trail – no doubt because of Morzan's training.

"At the time of my birth, only five of the Thirteen were still alive. By the time Morzan left, that number had been reduced to three; when he finally faced Brom in Gil'ead, he was the only one remaining. The Foresworn died through various means: suicide, ambush, overuse of magic…but it was mostly the work of the Varden. I'm told that the king was in a terrible rage because of those losses.

"However, before word of Morzan's and the others' deaths reached us, my mother returned. Many months had passed since she had disappeared. Her health was poor, as if she had suffered a great illness, and she grew steadily worse. Within a fortnight, she died."

"What happened then?" Eragon prompted.

Murtagh shrugged. "I grew up. The king brought me to the palace and arranged for my upbringing. Aside from that, he left me alone."

"Then why did you leave?"

A cold laugh escaped Murtagh's lips. "Escaped is more like it. At my last birthday, when I turned eighteen, the king summoned me to his quarters for a private dinner. The message surprised me because I had always distanced myself from the court and had rarely met him. We'd talked before, but always within earshot of eavesdropping nobles.

"I accepted the offer, of course, aware that it would be unwise to refuse. The meal was sumptuous, but throughout it his black eyes never left me. His gaze was disconcerting; it seemed that he was searching for something hidden in my face. I didn't know what to make of it and did my best to provide polite conversation, but he refused to talk, and I soon ceased my efforts.

"When the meal was finished, he finally began to speak. You've never heard his voice, so it's hard for me to make you understand what it was like. His words were entrancing, like a snake whispering gilded lies into my ears. A more convincing and frightening man I've never heard. He wove a vision: a fantasy of the Empire as he imagined it. There would be beautiful cities across the country, filled with the greatest warriors, artisans, musicians, and philosophers. The Urgals would finally be eradicated. And the Empire would expand in every direction until it reached the four corners of Alagaёsia. Peace and prosperity would flourish, but more wondrous yet, the Riders would be brought back to gently govern over Galbatorix's fiefdoms.

"Entranced, I listened to him for what must have been hours. When he stopped, I eagerly asked how the Riders would be reinstated, for everyone knew there were no dragon eggs left. Galbatorix grew still then and stared at me thoughtfully. For a long time he was silent, but then he extended his hand and asked, 'Will you, O son of my friend, serve me as I labor to bring about this paradise?'

"Though I knew the history behind his and my father's rise to power, the dream he had painted for me was too compelling, too seductive to ignore. Ardor for this mission filled me, and I fervently pledged myself to him. Obviously pleased, Galbatorix gave me his blessing, and then dismissed me.

"Months passed before he called me back again. When the summons came, I felt all of my old excitement return. We met in private as before, but this time he was not pleasant or charming. The Varden had just destroyed three brigades in the south, and his wrath was out in full force. He charged me in a terrible voice to take a detachment of troops and destroy Cantos, where rebels were known to hide occasionally. When I asked what we should do with the people there and how we would if they were guilty, he shouted, 'They're all traitors! Burn them at the stake and bury their ashes with dung!' He continued to rant, cursing his enemies and describing how he would scourge the land of everyone who bore him ill will.

"His tone was so different from what I had encountered before; it made me realize he didn't possess the mercy or foresight to gain the people's loyalty, and he ruled only through brute force guided by his own passions. It was at that moment I determined to escape him and Uru'baen forever. Also, Lenia was a little more than two months pregnant at the time, and as Abby had said, having two Keepers in your possession could be very dangerous for those who oppose you.

"So, as soon as I was free of his presence, we planned our escape. Lenia, Tornac, Abby, and I left that very night, but somehow Galbatorix anticipated my actions, for there were soldiers waiting for us outside the gates. Probably the work of his seer, Cole." I shuddered at the name and Murtagh held me closer as he continued. "My sword was bloody, flashing in the dim lantern glow. We defeated the men…but in the process Tornac was killed.

"We fled to an old friend who sheltered us in his estate and while we hid, I listened carefully to every rumor, trying to predict Galbatorix's actions and plan our future. During that time, talk reached us that the Ra'zac had been sent to capture or kill someone. Remembering the king's plan for the Riders, we decided to find and follow the Ra'zac, just in case they _did_ discover a dragon. And that's how we found you…I have no more secrets."

Eragon was silent for a time before he finally asked, "So why don't you join the Varden? They'll distrust you for a time, but once you prove your loyalty they'll treat you with respect. And aren't they in a sense your allies? They strive to end the king's reign. Isn't that what you want?"

"Must I spell everything out for you?" Murtagh demanded. "I don't want Galbatorix to learn where I am, or where Lenia is, which would be inevitable if people start saying I've sided with his enemies – which I've never done. These," he paused, then continued with distaste, "_rebels _are trying not to only overthrow the king but to destroy the Empire…and I don't want that to happen. It would sow mayhem and anarchy. The king is flawed, yes, but the system itself is sound. As for earning the Varden's respect: Ha! Once I am exposed, they'll treat me like a criminal or worse. Not only that, suspicion will fall upon you because we've traveled together!"

"But if Abby and I say you are not your father, wouldn't they believe us? The Varden know Abby's gift so if she told the truth, they would have to believe us," I cut in. Murtagh shook his head.

"It wouldn't matter what she says, the Varden would never trust me. Trust you, maybe. But because you're married to me, that might bring up suspicion on you as well," he answered.

"It can't be that bad," Eragon said, agreeing with me. Murtagh snorted and looked away. "I'm sure that they won't be-" His words were cut off as the door opened a hand's breadth and three bowls were pushed through the space. A large loaf of bread and a hunk of raw meat followed, then the door was shut again.

"Finally!" Murtagh grumbled, waiting for me to sit up so he could get the food. He tossed the chunk of meat to Saphira and tore the loaf into three, handing Eragon and me a piece. He then handed a bowl to Eragon before grabbing his and mine and returning to my side. We ate silently, Murtagh's story running through our minds.

"I'm going to sleep," Murtagh announced, putting down his bowl. He laid on the floor and opened his arms for me. I placed my bowl on the ground and snuggled up to his chest.

"Good night," Eragon replied.

XxX

I woke up when Saphira began to growl and glanced at the sapphire dragon. Her eyes were closed and her upper lip trembled, as if she wanted to snarl. I giggled quietly when I realized she was only dreaming.

"Good morning." I looked down at Murtagh and smiled. His eyes remained closed but a small smile turned the corner of his lips upwards.

"Good morning," I whispered back. I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips before snuggling back up to his chest. He chuckled but tightened his grip around me again. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, maybe five minutes before you did," he answered. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, Saphira did." I felt his head nod and we lapsed into silence. I'm not sure how long we laid there, eyes closed, listening to Saphira's growls. It wasn't until we heard Eragon slip out from under Saphira's wing did we move.

"Morning," Murtagh whispered, moving us so we were leaned against the cold marble, his arm rested over my shoulders.

"How long have you two been awake?" Eragon asked in a hushed voice.

"Awhile. I'm surprised Saphira didn't wake you sooner," Murtagh replied.

"I was tired enough to sleep through a thunderstorm," he answered dryly. He came and sat next to me, resting his head against the wall. "Do you know what time it is?"

"No. It's impossible to tell in here," Murtagh responded.

"Has anyone come to see us?"

I giggled. He was so full of questions. "Not yet," I answered. Eragon nodded his head and the silence returned. Saphira had woken up during this time, positioning herself near the door with her tail flickering, but that was the only movement that occurred. At least until Eragon grew bored and began to pace.

Murtagh moved, kissing the top of my head. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

Before another word could be spoken between us, the door opened and a dozen warriors marched inside. They were followed by Orik and the bald man, who quickly declared, "You have been summoned to Ajihad, leader of the Varden. If you must eat, do so while we march." Murtagh and I stood, Eragon returning to my side.

"Where are our horses? And can I have my sword and bow back?" Eragon asked.

The bald man looked at him with derision. "Your weapons will be returned to you when Ajihad sees fit, not before. AS for your horses, they await you in the tunnel. Now come!"

As the man turned to leave, Eragon asked, "How is Arya?"

"I do not know. The healers are still with her," he returned after a minute hesitation. He exited the room, accompanied by Orik.

"You go first," one of the warriors ordered. Eragon glanced at us before walking through the doorway, followed by Saphira, then Murtagh and I. We walked through the corridor we had come through the night before and when we finally reached the huge tunnel where we had first entered the mountain, the bald man was waiting with Orik, who held our horse's reins. Abby stood beside them, her face sour.

"You will ride single file down the center of the tunnel," the bald man instructed. "If you attempt to go anywhere else, you will be stopped." Eragon tried to mount Saphira but the bald man quickly stopped him shouting, "No! Ride your horse until I tell you otherwise." Eragon shrugged and mounted Snowfire.

Murtagh and I mounted our horses as Abby mounted hers and created a small line, following the bald man's instructions. The warriors divided to surround us, giving Saphira as much as a wide berth as they could. The bald man walked to the front, with Orik at his side, and clapped twice. He started to walk forward and the group followed.

"_You have something to ask me?" _

"_Yes, I do. Well, more than one. What did Ajihad want? And why do I glow?" _

Abby chuckled. _"Ajihad wanted to know what had happened to me since I disappeared. Nuria and I never told anyone where we were going, we just left. He was curious as of where I went. As for you glowing, it's natural for a Keeper to glow. They glow when they are in mental contact with each other or when they have given into their powers. Do you remember the fight you and Murtagh had that made you so mad that you unleashed your anger on Uru'baen?" _

"_Yes." _

"_You were glowing then too. It's how Durza and I knew where you were. You had given into your powers and that made your body glow. It's a dangerous, yet helpful defense." _

"_How is it helpful?" _

"_Very few things can hurt you. Do you remember whenever you made it hail, how even if the chunks hit you it didn't hurt?" _

"_Yes, I remember." _

"_That's why. The only thing that can hurt you when you are glowing is the medicine I gave you. It was made by the five original Keepers so whenever they lost it to a point, they would have someone inject them with that, knocking them out." _

Before I could think something back, the bald man stopped with a raised hand. He turned to Eragon, instructing, "You will ride upon your dragon now. Do not attempt to fly away. There will be people watching, so remember who and what you are."

Eragon nodded and did as he was told, mounting Saphira. "I'm ready," he declared, squaring his shoulders.

"Good," the bald man returned, retreating behind Saphira with Orik. "Now walk to the doors, and once they open, follow the path. Go slowly." Saphira began walking at a measured pace until we reached two massive black doors, accented by shimmering silver lines that depicted a seven-pointed crown that spanned both sides. Without a warning, the doors swung open, allowing beams of sunlight to stream into the tunnel. We blinked and squinted until our eyes adjusted to the light.

I gasped when I reached the doors. A city, a city of marble, was formed inside a massive volcanic crater. Giant icicles hundreds of feet thick and thousands of feet long hung above us, leagues away. I started to doubt even Saphira could reached them. We followed a wide cobblestone path that ran straight to the center of the crater, where it ended at the base of a snowy-white mountain.

"_Welcome to Farthen Dûr, Lenia." _

I couldn't say anything, but Abby knew exactly what I was thinking. This was probably the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Even Uru'baen, the capital of Alagaёsia, wasn't as well-built as this city before me.

It was then I noticed thousands and thousands of people gathered around the pathway. They all stared at Eragon, waiting to see what the Rider will do. Eragon slowly lifted a hand into the air, making a small wave. When no sound came, he lowered his hand and bowed his head.

There was a single cheer, followed by clapping. For a brief second, the crowd hesitated before a wild roar sounded in our ears. Eragon seemed to gain his confidence as Saphira walked further into the crater, exhaling a puff of smoke at the first row of people. I laughed quietly when the people shrank back, but quickly resumed their cheer.

I glanced behind me to see Murtagh with his head bowed, his body stiff. He didn't glance up but continued to keep his face hidden from his dark hair. I knew he was uneasy because at any moment someone could shout a few words that would reveal him entirely.

We continued to follow the cobblestone path until we reached Tronjheim's base, where we paused for further instruction from the bald man. When he said nothing, we continued to the gate at the end of the path. When we entered the gate, another cheer rang in our ears as Saphira stepped into the hall.

After about another mile, we came into a circular room that served as a nexus for four hallways. The bald man walked in front of Saphira and ordered, "You must go on foot from here." Booing echoed through the hall from the crowd as I struggled to get out of the saddle. Murtagh chuckled and helped me down, snaking his arm around my waist. A dwarf took our horses away as we followed the bald man through the right-hand hallway. We followed that hallway for several hundred feet, then entered a smaller corridor. There was a sharp turn, followed by three more, until we came to a massive cedar door, stained black with age. The bald man yanked it open and ushered everyone but the guards inside.

We entered an elegant, two-story study paneled with rows of cedar bookshelves. A twisted-iron staircase wound up to a small balcony that held two chairs and a reading table. White lanterns hung along the walls, giving light anywhere in the room. At the far end of the room, a man stood behind a large walnut desk.

His skin gleamed the color of oiled ebony. The top of his head was bare, but had a closely trimmed black beard covering his chin and upper lip. Grave, intelligent eyes lurked under his brow added to the strong features on his face. He bore himself with great dignity, the air around him commanding.

"Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon and Saphira. I am Ajihad. Please, seat yourselves." He gestured to armchairs in front of him. I slipped into one beside Murtagh and Abby while Eragon sat on Murtagh's other side. We watched as Ajihad snapped his fingers and a man stepped out from behind the staircase. I gasped. He was identical to the bald man beside us. "Your confusion is understandable; they are twin brothers. I would tell you their names, but they have none."

I snorted. I have a few for them…

Abby chuckled quietly as I thought the names. Ajihad watched us for a moment before sitting in a high-backed chair behind the desk. The Twins retreated under the stairs and stood impassively beside each other as Ajihad pressed his fingers together, his unwavering gaze moving back and forth between Murtagh, Eragon, and I.

Finally, after what seemed like years, he lowered his gaze and beckoned the Twins to him. One of them rushed to his side, leaning down so Ajihad could whisper in his ear. The bald man's face paled and shook his head. Ajihad frowned and turned to Murtagh.

"You have placed me in a difficult position by refusing to be examined. You have been allowed into Farthen Dûr because the Twins and Abby have assured me that they can control you and because of your actions on behalf of Eragon and Arya. I understand that there may be things you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do, we cannot trust you."

"You wouldn't trust me anyway," Murtagh muttered defiantly.

Ajihad's face darkened and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Though it's been twenty and three years since it last broke my ear…I know that voice." He stood, chest swelling. "It came from another man, one more beast than human. Get up." Murtagh complied, his dark eyes darting between the Twins and Ajihad. "Remove your shirt."

"You have no-" I started to say but a warning flashed across Murtagh's face, interrupting me. I exhaled and shifted uncomfortably as Murtagh pulled of his tunic.

"Now turn around," Ajihad ordered. Murtagh turned around and light fell on his scar. "Murtagh." Orik grunted in surprise as Ajihad turned to the Twins without warning. "Did you know of this?"

"We discovered his name in Eragon's and the Keeper's, but we did not suspect that this _boy_ was the son of one as powerful as Morzan. It never occurred-"

"And you didn't tell me?" Ajihad demanded. He raised his hand, halting their explanation. "We will discuss it later." He faced Murtagh again. "First I must untangle this muddle. Do you still refuse to be probed?"

"Yes," Murtagh returned sharply, slipping his tunic on again. "I won't let anyone inside my head."

"There will be unpleasant consequences if you don't. Unless the Twins can certify that you aren't a threat, we cannot give you credence, despite, and perhaps because of, the assistance you have given Eragon. Without that verification, the people here, dwarf and human alike, will tear you apart if they learn of your presence. I'll be forced to keep you confined at all times – as much for your protections as for ours. It will only get worse once the dwarf king, Hrothgar, demands custody of you. Don't force yourself into that situation when it can easily be avoided."

Murtagh shook his head stubbornly. "No…even if I were to submit, I would be treated like a leper and an outcast. All I wish is to leave." He paused, glancing at me. "If you let me do that peacefully, I'll never reveal your location to the Empire."

"What will happen if you are captured and brought before Galbatorix?" Ajihad demanded. "He will extract every secret from your mind, no matter how strong you may be. Even if you could resist him, how can we trust that you won't rejoin him in the future? I cannot take that chance."

"Will you hold me prisoner forever?" Murtagh demanded, straightening.

"No," Ajihad started, "only until you let yourself be examined. If you are found trustworthy, the Twins will remove all knowledge of Farthen Dûr's location from your mind before you leave. We won't risk someone with those memories falling into Galbatorix's hands. What is it to be, Murtagh? Decide quickly or else the path will be chosen for you."

I felt my heart stop. I knew my husband. He wouldn't give in, especially not to the Twins. I felt sick…

When Murtagh spoke, his words were slow and distinct. "My mind is the one sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe within my innermost thoughts. You have asked for the one of few things I cannot give, least of all to those two." He gestured at the Twins. "Do with me what you will, but know this: death will take me before I'll expose myself to their probing."

Ajihad's eyes flickered with admiration. "I'm not surprised by your choice, though I had hoped otherwise…Guards!" The cedar door slammed open as warriors rushed in, weapons ready. Ajihad pointed to Murtagh and commanded, "Take him to a windowless room and bar the door securely. Post six men by the entrance and allow no one inside until I come to see him. Do not speak to him, either." The warriors surrounded Murtagh, watching him with a suspicious eye.

I stood. "Wait!" I cried as they started to leave the study. Ajihad nodded to the warriors and they paused. "I ask that you imprison me with him."

Ajihad's face became puzzled. "I cannot allow you, a Keeper and a young woman, to be imprisoned with him. It could be very dangerous for you…and for your baby." He glanced down at my large belly.

Abby…

She heard my silent plea and stood. "Ajihad, I have been with the two of them since she was the age of six. Murtagh could not hurt her, even if he wanted to. If I have learned anything about the two of them, I have learned this: she is much safer with him than anyone else here."

Ajihad's eye brow lifted. "Are you sure, Abigail?"

"Most positive. Besides, Lenia being pregnant, she must be placed on bed rest until the baby arrives," Abby replied.

Ajihad thought for a minute. "I'm afraid I cannot allow it. As important as she is, she cannot be placed in the care of Murtagh."

"But he is my husband!" I screamed. Everyone gasped at that news.

"I can assure you Ajihad, Murtagh could not hurt her. If anything, this stubborn one here," she paused to look at me, "won't listen to anyone but him. I ask that you rethink your decision," Abby added.

Ajihad once again remained silent for a time. Finally, he spoke, "Very well then, Abigail. I will trust your judgment, seeing how you have rarely been wrong before about such things. She may go with him." He stopped and his face became blank, as did Abby's. After a few minutes, a small nod from Ajihad made Abby smile. She guided me to where Murtagh was and we followed the warriors out of the study.

**So, please review!**


	25. Wherever You Go

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to post this! :( Just so you know, it would be nice to get a little bit more than two reviews. Lots of people read this but no reviews. Reviews inspire me to write. So please review :) It will make me want to write more faster.**

**Thankies to: _hockeygirl9, Zoe Montez  
_**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Wherever You Go**

We walked for some time until we finally reached a small gray door. The warriors opened the door and quickly shut it when we were inside. We glanced around, utterly shocked. The cell was warm and well lit, with a washbasin in one corner and a writing desk – equipped with quills and ink – in another. The ceiling was extensively carved with lacquered figures; the floor was covered with a plush rug with large bed was pushed in the center against the north wall.

"This…was not what I was expecting," Murtagh admitted. He sat down in the chair by the desk, looking back at us. "What now?"

"You have two options. One, you could wait for Ajihad or two, bathe then wait for Ajihad. But I suggest the second of the two. You two don't exactly smell like roses," Abby answered.

"We'll bathe," I replied, shaking my head. Abby smiled and banged on the door three times. She conversed quietly with the warriors and after a minute, we were off again. It took some time before we reached a long staircase and descended down it. The large corridors changed into five-foot high tunnels. We stopped when we reached two different doors. Abby pointed one to Murtagh and told him the things he needed to know before leading me into the other room. It was bare except for a small door on the far side.

"Do you want me to wait outside or do you want to talk?" Abby asked.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to get cleaned," I answered.

She smiled. "Very well. Strip down here and through that door is the pool. There are brushes and soap along the wall for you. I will be back with your new clothes in a bit." I nodded and she disappeared out of the bare room. I stripped quickly and rushed to the other room, stumbling around in the darkness. I eventually found warm water then eased myself into the pool. I found the soap and brushes and scrubbed. It felt good to have the grime and dirt scrubbed off, I'll admit.

When I had finished, I climbed out and peeked into the bare room. As Abby had said, clothes waited with a towel on the ground. I quickly dried off and slipped into the clothes she had gotten me. It was a white dress, loose and extended to my feet. It was thinner than a normal dress, almost as if it was a nightgown for a pregnant woman.

Knowing Abby and her rules on bed rest, it probably was.

I left the room after I had run a brush through my hair and found everyone else waiting outside. The warriors eyed me for a second and we returned to the cell Abby had taken us to before. The warriors once again slammed the door shut once we were inside.

"Now, as I had said before Lenia, you are under bed rest now," Abby started, pulling the blankets on the bed back. "Under no circumstances are you to leave this bed, unless of course you have to go to the bathroom, but that's it. Until the baby is born, you are not to move from this bed." Her piercing eyes made me want to shrink back but I nodded. She smiled. "Good. Go ahead, get in." I sighed and slid into the bed, amazed that it was actually comfortable. "As I said, give Ajihad more credit."

She turned to Murtagh and said, "You have the responsibility that she follows that. As I said before, you are probably the only one she will listen to. I do not want to come in here and see her on her feet. It's extremely dangerous now that the process is being sped up."

"Abby, what is normal about this pregnancy?" I asked.

She turned to me. "Nothing. The birth will be different as well. You won't have contractions or a water breaking. Instead, you'll feel a burning starting from the top of your stomach that will work its way down your stomach. That is a sign that the baby is getting ready to be born. It has to heat up before it catches on fire, and once it does that, it will burn its way out."

Murtagh grimaced. "That will be painful."

"Yes, it will be. But once you start feeling that burning in your stomach, I want you to tell the guards outside immediately and tell them to come get me quickly. The arrival of your baby won't be long after that," Abby instructed. Murtagh nodded his head. "At least there is one good thing about this birth, the baby burns all the fat. Downfall, it could burn muscle if you don't have enough fat so you'll be eating quite a lot in these next few days. I'll make sure of it." She glanced once more at me before banging three times on the door. The door unbolted and Abby slipped out before the door slammed shut once more.

"Somehow I get the feeling we're back at Uru'baen," Murtagh admitted with a laugh. He jumped on the bed beside me, plopping down so he stared up at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"We're imprisoned against our will. We're in a place we don't want to be. And you're pregnant," he answered, a grin appearing across his face at his last sentence. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. He laughed again and scooted closer, laying his head on my shoulder. His hand reached up and rested at the top of my belly. "The only difference is that we're not in the same city as the tyrant king."

"And you're complaining?" I demanded with a laugh. "I would have figured being out of Galbatorix's reach would be the best. What more could you want?"

"I'm a simple man," he started, looking up at me. "I've longed to be free since I was little. Yes, I am free to a certain extent but I'm imprisoned here when I could be free. Free to do what I want without anything to fear." He paused and kissed my shoulder lightly. "Free to build a house and grow old with you without any interference with the war."

I sighed. "Murtagh, I told you before. I can't just abandon Eragon and run away with you. I would love to, yes, but is it right? No. I cannot put aside my duty as a Keeper; I cannot put aside what my mother started."

"Even for me?"

Oh that was unfair…

"I don't have a choice, Murtagh," I responded.

"Yes, you do. You can stay with me and not keep to your duties," he whispered.

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I have two options – and only two. They are either return within my element like all the rest of the Keepers or to help with the war. We're like Dragon Riders. Eragon wouldn't be able to run away any more than I could." He scowled. I lifted my hand to get his head to look at me but he wouldn't do it. I sighed and pushed him on his back, climbing on top of him. "Trust me when I say, I want to run away with you. More than anything. But we all have a duty we must follow. When this war is over, we can be free together."

"It will never be over," Murtagh muttered darkly.

"You're right, Murtagh. Because it will never be over let's just give up." I rolled off him and slid back under the covers, turning on my side so my back faced him. He sighed and pulled me so my back was pressed against his chest. He kissed my shoulder, moving his lips up until he placed another on my temple.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It was wrong of me to make you choose between what you have to do and me."

"Yes, it was," I agreed.

He kissed my temple again and placed his lips next to my ear. "Forgive me?" I sighed, turning so I faced him and pressed my lips against his. His hand went up and caressed my face while his other rolled us over so I was sitting on top of him again. I broke the kiss and sat up, glancing down at him. His eyes were on my belly, his hand slowly moving to rub it. "In a few days, we'll be parents of a baby girl. It's scary to think that I'll be a father."

"Why is it scary?" I asked.

"Because she will carry on my legacy. She will be Morzan's son's daughter. I'm scared of that. She deserves so much better than the life that-" I pressed my finger to his lips.

"Everything will be alright, I promise. Once you prove yourself to the Varden that you are nothing like your father, you will be fine. As will she. She is my daughter too," I whispered.

He pushed my finger away so he could speak. "I don't want to prove myself to them, Lenia. I just want to leave with you and be done with it."

"Well, you can leave, but not with me."

He sighed, reaching his hand up to caress my cheek again. "It seems I don't have much of a choice, do I? I refuse to be separated from you and my daughter, so I will do my best to prove myself to them. But I am warning you, no matter what good I do, they will never forget the past."

"They might not forget the past, but they will remember you are not the man who they think you are. They will see what I see. A good person who just wants to make something out of himself in life," I replied. He smiled and pulled me down so he could kiss me again.

I pulled myself back up when three knocks on the door sounded, followed by the creaking of the iron door. I turned back and found a small girl, holding a tray much too big for her body, standing in front of a young boy her size. He held almost the same tray, just a bit smaller. They smiled weakly and set the tray on the desk before scrambling out of the room. Murtagh and I looked at each other.

"You don't think…" I started to ask but didn't continue because he nodded his head. He smiled up at me and motioned for me to get off. I rolled off him and started to get off the bed when his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me back to him.

"No getting out of bed," he whispered, placing a kiss on my head. I groaned as he climbed out, grabbed the large tray, and set in on the bed beside me. Abby wasn't kidding when she had said she'd bring lots of food. There was a meal for about five people sitting on that tray. Was I really supposed to eat _all_ that?

He handed me a bowl of soup before returning to his own tray and grabbing the piece of bread that rested on the edge. We ate in silence, each nibbling on the next thing that we picked up until there was nothing left on the trays.

I hadn't realized I was that hungry.

He removed the tray from the bed and sat back down, resting his back against the headboard and placing his hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes closed and his body became frozen, except for the small rise and fall of his chest. I stared at him for a few minutes before sliding over to where he was and resting my head on his chest, curling my body to his.

I'm not sure how long we laid like that until I fell asleep. He must have picked me up and placed me under the covers again because when I woke up, I was resting on my side with the covers around me, his muscular arm around my waist. I remained still, aware of the soft breathing behind me, plus the fact I couldn't go anywhere anyway.

Maybe I could just slip out of bed and sit in the chair. I was still sitting, wasn't I? That was enough for me. I carefully slid from under his arm, replacing my body with a pillow – a trick I had learned when we were still in Uru'baen – and sat down in the oak chair. A candelabra stood beside the desk, illuminating the room with its small light. I silently picked up a quill, dipped it in ink, and began scribbling on a piece of paper. I stopped when I heard voices echoing throughout the room. I looked back at my sleeping husband and smiled when I found him sound asleep, a small smile on his face.

_Hello, my darling daughter. Forgive me in the manner that I speak to you now. It is the only way I have found to talk to you while I am dead. _

"Who are you?" I asked in a small whisper.

_I am your mother, Lenia. _

"Mom?" I whispered as I felt tears form in my eyes. Could it really be her?

_Yes, my darling. It is me. I have come to warn you, Lenia. Lillian told you that you cannot trust those who claim themselves as friends. They are here, Lenia. They are at the Varden. You must warn Ajihad of this. Everyone's life is in danger as long as those two roam free._

"Who are they, Mom?"

_I cannot tell you who they are, my daughter, for fear they might kill you. But warn Ajihad there are those who are not what they seem. I must leave you now, my darling. You have made me proud. I love you._

"Mom!" I whispered loudly. "Please don't leave me!" I felt tears leak from my eyes. For sixteen years I had never heard her voice. For sixteen years she remained silent and when she finally talks to me, she disappeared the moment she speaks. How is this fair?

I wrapped my arms around my large stomach, rocking slowly in the chair. I stopped after a few minutes and picked up the quill again, scribbling what she had told me. If everyone's life was in danger, they had to be pretty powerful. They also had to be high up to be a threat to the Varden. But who would be such a traitor?

I jumped when I heard Murtagh's voice behind me. "I thought I told you not to get out of bed, Lenia." His lips were right beside my ear.

"Murtagh."

"You know what Abby would say. You heard how dangerous it could be if you kept walking around. Get back in bed. Now," he ordered. I slipped out of the chair, not meeting his harsh stare, and slipped back into the bed. He joined me but didn't cuddle up to me like he normally did. He turned so his back faced me and said nothing more. I sighed and crawled over to him, placing a kiss on his bare back. He shook me off.

"I don't think there is any harm in sitting in a chair, Murtagh," I admitted. "Don't be mad at me." He remained silent. "Murtagh, I'm sorry." He snorted, rolling over so he faced me.

"You're sorry?" he questioned with disbelief.

"How could you not believe me? I haven't done anything before that made you not trust-" I wasn't able to finish because his lips covered mine, cutting me off. I tried to pull away so I could finish but one of his hands held my face to his and the other gripped my arm. He pulled me so I was sitting on top of him again, our lips still locked.

XxX

I woke up when we heard three loud bangs on the door and panicked. My dress sat innocently on the floor and his clothes laid beside them. Murtagh reached down and grabbed his clothes, throwing me my dress, and quickly slipped into his pants as the door opened. Ajihad and the Twins followed behind him, their faces darkened by their smirks.

"Should we come back later?" Ajihad asked, glancing at me then at Murtagh. I kept the blankets up around my torso, careful not to show anything. Ajihad smiled slightly at me and clasped his hands behind his back. The Twins retreated their hands to their robes, connecting the two in front of them, a wide smirk across their face. "The matter you have created is a very pressing one, Murtagh. You refuse to be probed and Hrothgar will demand custody of you. I have come to ask you one last time: Will you submit to the Twins and allow them to probe you? Once they find you free of fault, you will be allowed to do whatever it is you wish. Lenia will not have to be locked up here anymore."

I blinked. Did Ajihad just use me against Murtagh?

Murtagh glanced at me then back at Ajihad. "She is free to leave me at any time and she knows that. I will not submit the last sanctuary I have, especially to those two. Abby has told you that I am no threat to you or the Varden so if you don't believe that, what will reading my mind change? You say you trust Abby because of her gift, well then start trusting her."

Ajihad bowed his head like he did the day before. "I trust Abby's judgment but others do not. Unless the Twins can confirm what she has said, you cannot be trusted. I cannot protect you for long because once Hrothgar learns of you, you will be taken to him. Lenia will no longer be allowed to see you, nor will your child."

"How is this fair to use me and his child against him?" I demanded. Ajihad looked at me and shook his head.

"I am merely stating the facts, Lenia. When Hrothgar takes custody of him, he will no longer be allowed to see you. I am giving him a change to be with you and your baby. If he submits to the Twins probing, he will be free to do what he wants," Ajihad explained.

"That's still not-" I was cut off by Murtagh sitting on the bed next to me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders.

"It's fine, Lenia," he whispered, placing a kiss on my head. He looked at Ajihad and the Twins. "If I submit, what memories would they go through?"

"Would it matter? You should have nothing to hide," one Twin spat.

Ajihad frowned. "They are right. Every memory will be searched, just to be safe."

Murtagh looked at me again. "I'm doing this for you. You said I must prove myself to them and I will. My daughter will not live my life."

"No, not this way. Not to them," I protested.

Murtagh shook his head and stood, facing the Twins. "I am ready." One of the Twins stepped forward, his smirk growing on his face.

"You try to hide something, I will dig until I get it. Do not make me turn you mad," the Twin hissed.

I panicked. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. Murtagh shouldn't give into them because of me. Abby's word is enough for Ajihad, that's all we need. Only Ajihad. We didn't need the Twins, as high up as they are, we didn't-

I stopped that train of thought. 'As high up as they are.' They were powerful. They were Ajihad's body guards, he trusted them with his life. People he thought he was friends with. People who could easily help Galbatorix know of the Varden's intentions. There were two. Twins. Double. It was them. They were the traitors.

I lifted my hand and let a bolt leave my finger, hitting the Twin in the chest. It sent him flying backwards and left me feeling weak. I collapsed back onto the pillow, my breathing labored. Murtagh fell down beside me, his mouth moved but I could hear no words. Ajihad came to the other side of me, shouting things at the Twins.

"Murtagh…," I whispered. I screamed as I felt fire swell in my stomach.

**Please review. **


	26. The Birth and Battle

**Ahh, the awaited chappie. The day the baby is born. Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

**Thankies to:_xt-291__, __Grace Tempest__, __Zoe Montez_**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**The Birth and Battle**

Everything that followed my scream was quick. Murtagh yelled at the guards outside the hall to go get Abby and Ajihad left with the Twins saying he'd return when the baby was born. Murtagh silently slipped the dress over my body, resting me back onto the bed. I was propped up by pillows, the blankets now laid underneath me. Sweat covered my body from the heat and my insides burned as the baby heated up. The burning had nearly reached to the bottom of my stomach, quickly working its way down. I gripped the sheets tightly in a fist as Murtagh placed a cool rag on my forehead.

"Can't we do anything about the pain?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"Pray that it goes by quickly," Abby answered as she walked in. She slammed the door shut and rolled up the sleeves of her dress. "Where is the burning?"

"Like you don't know," I snapped, gritting my teeth together in hopes to dull the pain. It didn't help.

Abby giggled lightly. "Relax, Lenia. If you put too much stress on the baby now, the outcome will be worse than you want it to be. You've already sped up the process enough by the whole magic show you did earlier. I told you not to use magic. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Abby," Murtagh cut in quickly. "I don't think now is the time for this." Abby nodded her head, moved my legs so my knees were in the air, and spread them. She lifted the bottom of the dress up over my knees and smiled at me.

"Murtagh, hold her hand. Comfort her. She is going to need it," Abby instructed. Murtagh nodded his head and laid beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I screamed when I felt the scorching pain begin to move downward. It was slow, making it much more painful and hot. My hair was matted to my neck from sweat and the dress stuck to my body. Murtagh whispered comforting words in my ear but I couldn't understand what he was telling me. The pain was too much.

The baby burned its way farther down and in its wake, I felt ice cooling down the heat before the pain disappeared. It felt as though my insides were being cut with a heated knife, burning my insides to a crisp. I couldn't feel anything but that anymore. Murtagh's touch was distant, as if he wasn't there, and Abby's hands on my knees disappeared as well. All I could feel was the scorching pain moving down slowly.

I'm not sure how long it had been since the baby started moving, but to me, it felt like a lifetime. Abby said she saw the head of the baby but it felt like I had been in labor for years. My breathing was labored and my knuckles hurt from the amount of pressure I was putting on them.

"I see a shoulder!" Abby exclaimed. My answer was another agonized scream. I let my head fall back onto Murtagh's shoulder, his clothes already drenched in my sweat. He squeezed my shoulders and kissed my temple. He was so lucky he wasn't feeling this…

I cried out again as I felt another part of my body burn to a crisp, but it was quickly healed whenever the baby left. I felt as though I was about to pass out; never in my life had I experienced this much pain. Not even when Cole tortured me. This was far worse than anything he could ever do. I wanted to close my eyes and sleep, possibly sleep forever. Anything to get away from the pain that turned my insides to crisps…

It was then I heard a wail.

I lifted my head from Murtagh's shoulder and smiled. Abby had a blanket wrapped around a small baby. Its skin was on fire but it didn't burn the blanket or Abby. She gently rocked the baby as she brought it over to me before placing the small bundle into my arms. The fire disappeared and left a small baby, pink from birth. I smiled at the baby and glanced up at Murtagh to find that his eyes were fixed on the baby. _His _baby.

"She is beautiful," Abby complimented. She pulled the bottom of my dress down so I was no longer exposed and sat beside me on the bed, smiling at me and my baby girl. She was so small, so innocent, that it was hard to look away from her. Her brown eyes stared up at me and we held the connection until she looked over at her father. Murtagh smiled and squeezed my shoulders again.

"She has my eyes," he whispered in amazement. "She has my eyes." I smiled at him and gently rocked my baby girl in my arms.

XxX

When I woke up again, I was facing the wall where a small crib sat. I had stayed awake awhile longer after the baby was born to watch Abby take her away to get her cleaned and that an old crib and clean sheets had come in. I was amazed to find that what Abby had told me earlier about the burning fat was actually true. I was skinny again, much too skinny for my own taste. I'd have to ask her if the baby burned muscle, but I was already sure of that answer. My baby had.

I sat up in the bed and yawned, glancing around the room. Murtagh stood with his back facing me but when he heard me, he turned. In his arms was our baby, cradled to his chest and sound asleep. He grinned at me and continued to gently rock the baby. I smiled at him and noticed Eragon sitting in the chair at the desk.

"Good morning, Lenia," he greeted. A small smile was placed on his lips and he was dressed in fine linen shirt and a pair of brown pants. "Congratulations are in order. Your baby is beautiful."

"Thank you," I responded. He smiled at me and turned his attention to Murtagh. "What were you two talking about?"

Murtagh smiled his lop-sided smile and dipped the baby before answering, "We were talking about what Eragon has done in the past two days."

Eragon nodded his head. He continued his story and told us that he and Saphira had stayed in the dragon hold and that he had an encounter with the Twins in the library. He also told us about his test and that Arya had done a thing that only a master could do.

Murtagh placed the baby in the crib and sat beside me, his expression unreadable. Finally, he stated, "I suspect that Arya is more important then any of us thought. Consider what you've learned: she is a master of the sword, powerful in magic, and most significantly, was chosen to guard Saphira's egg. She cannot be ordinary, even among the elves."

Eragon agreed with him. "You haven't told me what happened to you two when you left the study. How did your baby get born so fast?" Eragon asked. Murtagh looked at me, his expression telling me to answer Eragon. I quickly explained to Eragon what had happened in the past two days, elaborating on Ajihad's meeting.

Eragon turned to Murtagh with a confused expression. "I thought you didn't want anyone in your mind, Murtagh."

"I didn't," he answered. "I want no one in my mind. But what I want more than anything was to stay with Lenia and my baby, not be taken away by dwarfs. So I told them I would submit so I could stay with my family. But Lenia used magic and Ajihad wasn't concerned about me anymore because Lenia nearly fainted."

"I still don't understand why you would do that," Eragon admitted. "You were so strong and determined to let no one in your mind but once Lenia is mentioned, you give in."

Murtagh shrugged. "Love makes you do the strangest things." I nodded my head in agreement. "You know, I find this imprisonment oddly peaceful. Other than being with my wife by ourselves, it's very relaxing. I don't have to be afraid here. I know I ought to be…yet something about this place puts me at ease. A good night's sleep helps, too."

"I know what you mean," Eragon agreed. "How long are you going to stay imprisoned here, Murtagh? You can't hide forever."

Murtagh shrugged carelessly. "For now I am content to stay and rest. I have no wish to seek shelter elsewhere and apparently Lenia doesn't want me to submit my mind to the Twins. Lenia knows she and the baby can leave me at any time if they choose. I have no doubt that I will tire of this eventually, but for now…I am content."

Eragon turned to me. "Why don't you want the Twins to examine his mind?"

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped. Everything I had figured out rushed back to my brain and I remembered why. They were the traitors. They betray Ajihad all the time to do the King's bidding. But could I really tell them that? There was a reason behind why my mother wouldn't tell me. I didn't want the same thing to happen to Eragon. No, I wouldn't allow it. Ajihad must know of the Twins, but no one else must know until the time is right. Otherwise, it might lead Eragon to the death Lillian was talking about before.

"I just don't trust them," I lied. Murtagh looked at me and I knew he wasn't falling for my answer. He was going to ask me later about it, I'm sure.

"I don't trust them either. But what other choice do we have?" Eragon said. "We certainly can't just go up to Ajihad without reason and tell him that they can't be trusted." I had a reason to tell him.

They betrayed him.

XxX

When Eragon had left, Murtagh and I sat on the bed without talking. I'm sure he was waiting on me to tell him why I lied to Eragon, but truth was, I didn't want to tell him. This secret was something I had to tell Ajihad, not anyone else. Not even my own husband. Because if the Twins found out before Ajihad did, the smart thing for them to do would be to remove the threat.

That was why I couldn't tell anyone.

So instead, I changed the subject before it even began. "We should name her."

"What?" he asked.

"We should name our baby," I repeated.

He nodded his head and held out his arms for me, which I gladly accepted. I snuggled up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me instantly.

"What do you want to name our daughter?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. I never really had time to stop and think about what I wanted to name her. We were far too busy for me to even think about her a lot of the time. I mean, running from the Empire with a Dragon Rider and an injured elf does take more of one's time than a baby's name.

"Lenia?"

"Sorry. I was thinking. Well, what do you want to name her?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "I like the name Jeanette."

"Jeanette?" He nodded his head. "Then we will add that to the list of possibilities. What other names do you like?"

"How about Ariana?" he suggested.

"Or Ella," I added. He thought for a moment and nodded his head in agreement.

"I like all those names but I really like the name Jeanette," he admitted. We were silent for a time before he whispered, "You know, I've been thinking. Do you remember what Tornac said?"

"He said a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific," I answered.

He chuckled. "I mean about the many, many babies part."

"Oh. What about it?"

"Well," he started. "I was wondering if you wanted that."

I looked at him with shock. Just yesterday he had told me that he was scared to be a father and now he wanted another child? He was so terrified about having a child because of his heritage and now he doesn't care? Talk about a change of heart.

I sighed. "I don't know if I want 'many, many babies' but I do want another child. Just…not now. I think we should wait and see how things go with our baby before having another."

"Hmm…as you wish," he whispered, placing a kiss on my temple. "I was just thinking about it because we're sitting here talking about it and I thought we could always…um…start trying again for another."

I stared up at him with an eye-brow raised. "Is that what you want?"

"Only if that's what you want," he whispered. "If you aren't ready for another I can understand."

I laughed. I couldn't believe he wanted another child this badly. It took him awhile to even want the baby that was sleeping in the crib. Now that she is born, he wants another. I thought it was kind of funny.

"Then I suggest we start trying," I replied. He smiled his lop-sided smile and pressed his lips to mine, rolling us over so he laid between my legs. He held his body so I didn't feel all of his weight and lowered his lips to my neck…

He yanked himself away when we heard three loud bangs on the door. I pushed my hand through my hair nervously as the door opened to reveal Ajihad dressed partly in a suit of armor with the Twins right behind him. An older woman, whose hair was grayed with age, stood at the doorway, her expression frightened.

Ajihad walked straight to the foot of the bed and announced, "There are Urgals in the tunnels, about maybe a day away. We are short on men so I am giving you a chance to prove yourself, Murtagh. Lenia, I dislike asking you to join us, but I see no other option. We are low on magic users so we need your powers and as Abby says, your ability to fight as well."

"She just had a baby!" Murtagh protested. "She hasn't fought in months. You can't send her out there."

"Yes, he can," I returned. Murtagh looked at me, his expression almost angry. "What about our baby though?"

"She will be taken will the women and children. Margaret here will be able to watch her. When the battle is over, you will be able to find your daughter again," he replied.

"She will be safe?" Murtagh questioned.

Ajihad nodded his head. "I can guarantee it. We need to give you armor and your weapons back. Your horses will be returned to you as well," Ajihad answered. "Follow me." He turned on his heel and left the room with the Twins behind him. Murtagh glanced at Margaret then at me, grabbed my hand, and followed Ajihad with me on his heel.

Ajihad took us down many hallways and up many stairs until we came to a room where armor, swords, shields, and axes were kept. He turned to us and said, "Pick whatever fits you. I will have someone return your weapon, Murtagh. Your horses will await you downstairs." We nodded our heads as he left the room, the Twins once again behind him.

Murtagh turned to me. "How could you do that? You know you can't fight!"

"I can fight as well as you can!" I argued. "We had the same teacher, Murtagh. I can fight as well as you can. I will be fine."

"You say that now, Lenia. I've had to protect you in every encounter we've had, this time will be no different. Instead of fighting, I'm going to have to worry about you!"

"That's not fair. I was pregnant before. I am no longer pregnant and I can use magic freely now!" I protested. "I can protect myself. You don't have to worry about me." I walked up to him and placed my hands on his cheeks. "I will be safe, I promise." He looked at me, his expression unreadable. "I love you."

The corners of his lips turned upward slightly as he whispered, "I love you too." He reached his hands up and covered mine, pulling them down so he could bend down and kiss me.

"Sorry to interrupt but we do sort of have a war approaching," Abby announced as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She handed Murtagh his sword and walked over to where two sets of armor laid. "Lenia, this one is for you and Murtagh that one is for you. Change quickly. I'll be waiting outside."

"Will you be fighting Abby?" I asked.

"Of course, child. Do you think I could leave you alone in a war?"

"Oh do you think I can't fight too?" I demanded. She giggled and left the room without answering my question. "Why does everyone think I can't fight?"

"You've been pregnant for months, Lenia. You haven't picked up a sword since we fought in Uru'baen and the last weapon you used was when we rescued Eragon. I know you can fight, but I don't know _how long _you can fight. That's what I'm terrified of, Lenia. At any moment you could grow tired and not be fast enough to block a blow from an Urgal," he explained.

"Then I'll find a way out," I replied. "I can still use magic to get myself out."

Murtagh shook his head and walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I'd feel much better if you stayed by me. That way I can watch you and protect you if need be."

"Murtagh…"

"Please. It will make me feel better," he whispered.

I sighed. "As you wish." He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "We should change into the armor." He agreed and released me so I could grab the thin armor Abby had set out for me. It wasn't thick enough to be heavy now, but eventually I knew it would become heavy. I belted the sword she had laid out to my waist and turned to Murtagh. He was already dressed and shook his head disapprovingly. "What?"

"Stay close to me," he repeated. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him until our bodies collided. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I want you to stay this close."

"Tie me to your back and I might be able to," I whispered back. He laughed and released me, lacing one of his hands with mine, and exited the room. Abby stood out in the hallway, whistling a small tune.

"About time you two got dressed. I might have died of old age." She smiled at me and led us down a flight of stairs until she reached our horses at the bottom. "As promised, your horses. Now, if you will follow me, we may go join Eragon." Murtagh grabbed the reins of the horses with one hand and the other stayed laced with mine as we followed Abby through another hallway until we walked outside, where we found Eragon and Saphira resting with a dwarf. Saphira noticed us and nudged Eragon, who in response tightened his grip on his blood-red sword. The dwarf cursed, leaping to his feet with a short arm heading towards his ax.

"It's alright; Ajihad released me," he explained quickly.

"Why would he do that?" the dwarf demanded.

Murtagh smiled wryly. "He said this was an opportunity to prove my good intentions. Apparently, he doesn't think I would be able to do much damage even if I did turn on the Varden."

"He doesn't know your skill yet," I whispered to him. He squeezed my hand as the dwarf spoke, "How do we know you're not lying?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but a firm voice answered for me. "Because I say so." Ajihad strode towards us, his armor now completed. At his side was an ivory handled sword and a red breastplate wrapped around his chest. He walked up to Eragon and placed a strong hand on the boy's shoulder and gestured for me to follow them. I glanced at Murtagh and followed them until we were out of ear range of anyone. Ajihad glanced at Eragon's armor. "Good, Orik fitted you."

"Yes…has anything been seen in the tunnels?" Eragon asked.

"Nothing. One of the Twins is staying in Tronjheim. He is going to watch the battle from the dragonhold and relay information through his brother to me. I know you can speak with your mind. I need you to tell the Twins anything, _anything_, unusual that you see while fighting. Also, I'll relay orders to you through them. Do you understand?" Eragon nodded his head and Ajihad turned to me. "I want you to stay close to Abby. She can relay messages to and from me. She will also be able to protect you if you choose to fight from the air."

"I can fight from the air?" I asked, astounded.

Ajihad nodded his head. "Eragon, you are not a foot soldier or a horseman, nor any other type of warrior I'm used to commanding. Battle may prove differently, but I think you and Saphira will be safer on the ground. In the air, you'll be a choice target for Urgal archers. Will you fight from Saphira's back?"

Eragon paused for a moment. "I'm not sure what we'll do. When I'm on Saphira, I'm up too high to fight all but Kull."

"There will be plenty of Kull, I'm afraid," Ajihad answered. He straightened and added, "The only advice I can give you two is to avoid unnecessary risks. The Varden cannot afford to lose either of you." With those last words, he turned and left. Eragon and I stared at each other and then at Ajihad's back.

"I'm surprised Murtagh is allowing you fight," he commented.

I laughed. "He doesn't really have a say in the matter. Ajihad asked me to fight and I agreed. Being my husband does not give him a right to control me."

"But hasn't it been, you know, months since you last fought?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, but I know I am capable to fight. Besides, he is going to be with me everywhere I go. He is too paranoid to let me wonder by myself, especially in a battle where he knows I might not even live."

"I can understand why he feels that way. You are his wife, his lover, and his friend. I wouldn't want to lose any of that either," Eragon stated.

"Are you siding with him now?" I asked.

Eragon shook his head. "I just understand his actions, that's all. And knowing you for as long as I have, you tend to disobey rules if you don't like them. I would suggest otherwise for right now. He'd have a heart attack if you disappeared on him."

"Travel with us for awhile and suddenly you know everything about our feelings towards each other," I laughed. "Do we wear our emotions on our sleeve or something?" Eragon laughed, but nodded his head. "Is it that bad?"

"No, it's not bad at all. Just the wrong person finds out, and then you're in deep trouble. You are his key, just like he is yours. Especially with this Cole guy lurking about. Do you think he'll be here?"

"I have no doubt he will be. Galbatorix may be smart, but he overestimates Cole's abilities," I answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he sends Cole everywhere a battle is. He thinks Cole will live every time, but eventually luck runs out. I'm hoping his luck runs out this time and someone kills him, but he probably already saw that ending," I replied.

"I thought he only saw set plans, not rash actions," Eragon admitted.

"That's true, and you're probably right. Maybe he hasn't seen an ending for him yet because no one has it planned. But he has probably seen everything you've done to protect the Varden."

"Then let's pray he doesn't say," Eragon declared as we sat down next to Murtagh and Orik. Eragon leaned against Saphira as I laid down with my head on Murtagh's thigh. Then I remembered what I needed to do. I quickly sat back up again, rested my sword next to Murtagh, and stood up. He gave me a confused glance, about to get up himself, but I stopped him.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to Abby for a second," I explained. He nodded his head and pointed to where the red head was. I quickly thanked him and made my way over to where she was. Ajihad stood beside her. Good, he needed to hear too. "Abby, I need to talk to you," I admitted. She turned and looked at me, her face going blank. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private? Ajihad, you need to come too."

"Lenia, what is this about?" Abby questioned. I shook my head and led the two somewhere where we were out of ease dropping soldiers. "I have reason to believe there are traitors amongst us. You've always wondered why Galbatorix knows exactly where you're sending things and how you don't get supplies because the people 'mysteriously vanish'. There are people here who are not what they seem."

"Traitors? Under my own nose!" Ajihad shouted angrily. "Tell me who they are." I paused. Then, ever so quietly, I whispered their name. Ajihad's face paled and Abby shifted uncomfortably. "That…couldn't be. It can't be them. They have helped us in dire emergencies; they couldn't work for Galbatorix. If they did, they would try and take us out."

"Isn't that what they are doing?" I asked. "They tell Galbatorix where our supplies are coming from so we don't get them. They told Galbatorix where Arya was. Why else do you think they could have captured her?"

"What she says does make sense," Abby admitted.

Ajihad shook his head. "Even if they were traitors, they couldn't turn on us in a battle. We need them. When this fight is over, I will do something about them. But until then, say nothing to them or anyone else." Abby and I nodded our heads as he walked off.

"How did you figure this out?" she asked me.

"Mom," I replied shortly. "I was awake the night before the baby was born and got out of bed. I sat down in the chair, so don't tell me I was walking around. But then I heard Mom's voice. She was telling me that the traitors were here and she gave me clues as of who they were, but I didn't figure it out until they almost were in Murtagh's head. That's what the magic show was for. I couldn't let them in his head," I explained.

"You talked with Nuria?" I nodded my head. "That doesn't make sense. It isn't possible for the dead to contact the living. Not unless…" She stopped her train of thought.

"Abby?"

She didn't answer for awhile; her face was pale. But her eyes, it gave her away. Relief swept through them until it finally spread to her face, then to her body. Then, she answered very slowly, "There is no way dead can contact the living. But it is possible for a Keeper to contact another Keeper, but only if they are alive."

My breath caught in my throat. She couldn't be saying what I think she was saying…could she?

"Abby, what are you getting at?" I whispered.

"Lenia," she started. "I think your mother is still alive."

**And we pause for another chappie :) Did anyone ever expect this little surprise? **

**Anywho, please review. **


	27. Death of the Seer

**Here is the next chappie. We are nearing the end of this story, just a heads up. I think, one more chappie? Two at the most. Just an fyi! :)**

**Thankies to: xt-291, hockeygirl9, Zoe Montez.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**Death of the Seer**

"What?" I asked. "H-How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of something like this happening before. I've never heard of a Keeper surviving death, or anyone for that matter. But if she really is alive, there is a reason for why she didn't come to us. Wherever she is she wants to remain undiscovered until she tells you otherwise."

"What if she was captured and needs our help?" I asked. Abby shook her head.

"Nuria is a smart woman, Lenia. If she was caught, she would have found a way out. If there was one thing I learned about your mother was to trust whatever she does, no matter how strange. We will find her, I promise you that, but only when she wants to be found," Abby declared. "Now come, we should return to them." I nodded and followed her back to where the boys sat silently. I sat down next to Murtagh, hugging his arm and resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of my head, chuckling.

"What was all that about?" he asked. I shook my head. He moved me so I sat between his legs, cradling me to his chest. He must have not cared about the strange looks we got because everyone except Abby and Eragon sent either a glare or a weird look in our direction. "You're never this troubled. What's bothering you?" I knew I couldn't tell him about the Twins. So, instead, I told him about how my mother might still be alive. I knew that would satisfy his suspicion and keep him from knowing about the traitors among us. "Can she really be alive?"

"Abby says it's a possibility. But she also says that she has never heard of anyone surviving death so we're unsure if she really is or not," I explained.

"Are we going to go look for her?" he asked.

"No. My mother was a smart woman. Abby says that when she wants to be found, she'll let us know," I answered. He nodded his head and began rubbing small circles in my back. "Do you think we could check on our baby?"

Murtagh shook his head. "Margaret and her probably have already left. Ajihad said he would send the women and children out of here with guides that can take them to Surda if we should fail." I sighed and rested my head in the crook of his neck. "I want to see her, too."

We fell into silence as minutes seemed to turn into hours. Murtagh stared into the distance, absentmindedly tracing small circles in my back. Eragon kept himself busy with his mail and spying on Arya while Orik repeatedly ran a whetstone over the blade of his ax. After awhile, I grew irritated of the sound and stood, shaking Murtagh from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm anxious. I need to walk around," I answered. He stood up, handing me my sword, and laced our hands together. Abby glanced at us but didn't say anything for she knew why I was leaving. I pulled Murtagh away from everyone and walked towards Tronjheim, receiving strange stares from dwarfs and humans. We walked into the building and went down a few corridors before we came to a circular room where three large, oak doors interrupted the white marble. He squeezed my hand and went through one of the doors to find a large room full of space. Three large windows were placed along the west wall, allowing light to creep into the room. Murtagh whistled and closed the door.

"What are you doing? We can't stay here," I said, moving to open the door again. His movements were quick but he grabbed my wrist and pressed my back up against the door, his arms creating an iron cage. "Murtagh, what are you doing?"

He leaned closer until his lips nearly touched mine. "I believe we were interrupted before. We shouldn't be interrupted now."

I rolled my eyes when I realized what he was saying. "We don't have time for that right now, Murtagh. A battle is about to begin," I protested.

"We'll hear shouts," he responded. He moved his lips down until they came in contact with my neck, where he placed one kiss. "You're short." I laughed at his accusation. I could feel him smirk against my neck and the next thing I knew, I was pressed against the door with my legs wrapped around his waist. "That's better."

"Murtagh, we need to stop this," I whispered as he continued to kiss at my neck. "Abby will wonder where we are."

"And when she hears our thoughts, she won't wonder anymore," Murtagh responded. I sighed and tried one last time, "But you'll need your strength for battle."

"I'll be fine," he whispered, crushing his lips against mine to silence any further questions. I melted to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and grabbing at his hair. He chuckled, running his hands down my body so he could keep me lifted even after he pulled us away from the wall. Somehow we managed to be lying on the ground with our armor in a pile beside us…

XxX

"Here we go again," Abby groaned as she stood up, pulling her sword out from its sheath. Eragon glanced up at her, confused. "I'd get on Saphira. It is about to begin."

Eragon nodded, stood up, then glanced around. Finally, he asked, "Where are Lenia and Murtagh? They should be here by now." Abby's face darkened, but no words came from her lips. "Shouldn't we go get them?"

"No," she replied curtly. "They will have enough to deal with momentarily. I do not like the thought of abandoning them without help, but the Varden need our help more. One thing you will learn about those two is that they are strong fighters when they are together. Maybe even strong enough to defeat him…" She paused before a snarl escaped her lips. "Why that filthy bastard…"

"What?" Eragon asked, walking over to her. "What is happening?"

"You know, Cole has known Lenia for the longest time. He is very smart and knows how to push someone's buttons. He'll do that to them and make Murtagh lose it. I doubt Lenia will be able to control him after a certain point and even though Murtagh is as skilled as he is, he would lose against Cole. Cole sees everything before it happens, including, what Murtagh is about to do," Abby answered.

"I thought Cole only saw set plans, not rash actions," Eragon admitted.

Abby shook her head. "He sees rash actions. Whether or not he can do something in time is a different story." Eragon blinked. "He lied to Lenia about the rash actions. He sees everything he wants to see, even stuff he doesn't. Murtagh would take pride in that thought when they ran into Cole. The two always had some mutual hate for each other because of Lenia. Now with the knowledge of what Cole has done to her, that hate is intensified. It won't take much for Murtagh to lose control, even as controlled as he is."

"We have to help them!" Eragon hissed lowly.

"No, we cannot help them. You must help the Varden fight this battle. You must fight this battle. Not theirs," Abby declared. Eragon nodded his head, climbed into Saphira's saddle, and unsheathed Zar'roc.

"I hear them!" someone cried.

Everyone froze, knuckles white from the force applied on their weapons. No one moved. No one breathed. All eyes were on the tunnel, all bodies rigid until a sound was heard from the tunnel. Eragon watched as the cauldrons of pitch were tilted, pouring scalding liquid into the tunnels opening. He leaned down so only Abby could hear him and whispered, "Go. Find them. They will need your help."

"No, they may need my help but the overall need my help more. They can protect each other, that much I know is positive," Abby said and ended the conversation.

XxX

My head was on his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me as we laid on the cold marble. We had already gotten dressed and, after a small disagreement from me, he had insisted that we continue to lie where we were. After awhile he began to finger the small star he had given me nearly a year ago that I wore everyday since we escaped Uru'baen. He smiled.

"Even through all this, I have to thank Galbatorix," he admitted suddenly. I lifted my head, propping myself up on my elbow, and stared at him. His smile grew as he lifted a hand to caress my cheek. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have gotten married when we did. And our baby probably wouldn't exist right now."

"You're right. We should send him a 'thank you' card," I laughed. He chuckled with me and pulled me closer so he could place his lips on mine.

"How sweet. You two really are perfect for each other, at least, until one kills the other," someone hissed. Murtagh and I pulled apart and I gasped. Cole leaned on the door frame, a wide smirk etched onto his face. Murtagh hissed and jerked himself up, ripping his sword from its sheath. I stood up as well but Murtagh's arm pushed me behind him. "Do you still hate me, Murtagh?"

"I never stopped," Murtagh hissed.

Cole chuckled and pushed himself off the frame, walking into the room. "You know, I remember when she made those noises with me. Our bodies moving together throughout the night…" He stopped when he got the reaction he wanted. Murtagh hissed again, taking a step forward, but I grabbed his hand so he wouldn't go any further. "At least, I never had to force her."

"Force her? You raped her Cole," Murtagh growled.

"Is that what you think?" Cole asked.

"That is what happened," I responded. His black, snake eyes moved over to me, his smirk fading.

"I never got any complaints from you," Cole scoffed.

"Because you'd hit her if she said anything," Murtagh responded. Cole glowered at him, and I was sure, Murtagh was doing the same thing to Cole.

"But which is worse Murtagh? Physical wounds or mental?" Cole asked, his smirk returning. Murtagh stiffened, but said nothing. "At least physical wounds heal. Mental wounds…they take forever. Do you know if she has gotten over all the wounds you have given her? All those horrible words you said to her. I wasn't as cruel as that."

"I might have said them, but she knows I didn't mean them. Plus, unlike you, I don't treat her like an object that is there to do with what I wish," Murtagh returned.

Cole laughed cynically. "And you don't look at her like she is an object? No, you look at her with _love_." He scoffed at the word. "But tell me, how much could you love her if you let her nearly die? You allowed her into Gil'ead, you allowed her to fight her father. Is that how you show you love her?"

Murtagh's grip tightened on my hand. I knew he was doing his best to restrain himself from attacking Cole. I reached my other hand up and grasped his arm. His body shook with rage; his knuckles were white from gripping his sword so harshly. "I don't control her."

"She is a woman. She needs to be controlled by someone more powerful. Someone who is not a pathetic mortal," Cole hissed with disdain.

"She is human – free to do what she chooses. She isn't a toy, Cole. You always treated her like that, I don't."

Cole laughed again. "I suppose you win that one. But tell me, what did you think of the punishment I gave her at Gil'ead?"

Murtagh's jaw tightened. "I will kill you for that," he snarled.

Cole snickered. "You think you can kill me? You, a pathetic human? No, not yet. You are not strong enough _yet_. But after awhile in Galbatorix's care, you will be. The strongest of us all." He glowered at his own words. "Except maybe Galbatorix."

"Galbatorix's care? You must be insane if you think I'm going to go back," Murtagh shot back.

Cole laughed. "You won't have a choice, boy. You will be Galbatorix's right hand man. Just like your father."

Murtagh grit his teeth together. "I am _nothing_ like my father."

"Is that what you think? Or is that a lie she told you?" Cole asked, jerking his head over to me. "Come now, Murtagh. Stop holding in the resentment you feel towards me and let's finish this. Winner takes all." He laughed. "I mean, _I_ take her."

Murtagh stepped forward but I pulled him back. "Let go, Lenia." He turned to me; his face was contorted into rage. I shook my head and clung onto his arm. "Lenia."

"Please don't do this. We can do this together," I pleaded.

He shook his head. "I want to do this myself. He has hurt you enough." He reached a hand up and caressed my cheek before turning around and facing Cole. "When this is over, your head will be dismembered from your body."

"If you can do that, _mortal_," Cole sneered. I released Murtagh from my grip and he stepped forward, swinging his sword in a complete circle at his side, and the two began to fight. I stood there helplessly as they paired, blocked, spun, jabbed, and other series of moves. Cole seemed to be toying with him and that only enraged Murtagh further. I'm not sure how long this went on because it seemed like hours ticked by slowly, tormenting me. I wanted desperately to help Murtagh, but I knew he wanted to do this himself.

And what's what made it worse.

I gasped when Cole managed to disarm Murtagh and held the sword to his throat. Cole laughed again and taunted, "I told you traitor, you are no match for me. I foresee everything you do." He smirked. "Now let's see if I can get your precious wife to fight me." Murtagh's eyes darted to me, sending me a warning. I scoffed inwardly. If he thought I was going to sit here and watch him die, he was wrong.

Cole drew back his sword but before he was able to swing it, I lifted my hand and a bolt left, hitting the sword. He dropped it instantly as the shock spread from the sword to his hand and growled. His black eyes turned to me, the smirk still plastered on his face. "Tell me, Lenia," he started as he walked towards me. "What does this traitor have that I don't? He is pathetic. Useless. I am more a reasonable match for you. I can protect you from magic. Can he? No, he can't. If you come back to me, I won't kill you in the end. He will."

I froze. That couldn't be true. Murtagh would never harm me. Never. He loves me. How could he kill me? I shook my head. It wasn't possible.

"I could show you," Cole offered.

"He would never do that," I disagreed. I watched as Murtagh stood, picking up his sword. "You were the one who almost killed me. Not him."

"But he will. When the final battle comes to pass, he'll kill you," Cole stated. I shook my head and stumbled backwards as he came towards me. "Come now, Lenia. You'd know I'd never lie about something like this."

"Yes, you would," I replied curtly. I watched as Murtagh drew back his sword and, with the intentions of killing Cole, he pushed his sword forward. Cole turned and barked a word in the ancient language that sent Murtagh flying into the marble wall. He fell to the floor, unmoving. I stared in horror at his motionless body.

"Now we shouldn't have any distractions," Cole muttered, turning back towards me. I lifted my hand and as the lightening left my fingers, he shouted, "Thrysta!" The spell hit me square in the chest, sending me backwards. I collided with the wall and crumbled to the ground as Murtagh had, the force of the spell leaving me breathless. I coughed, looking up to find Cole on the ground as well. "I have to give you credit, Lenia. You are very smart. I didn't think you'd figure it out so quickly."

"Figure out what?" I coughed. He chuckled as he stood up.

"Your powers. I never would have guessed," he answered. He began walking towards me again so I raised my hand as another bolt left. It struck him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall again. I crawled over to where Murtagh had fallen and shook his shoulder in hopes of waking him up. Nothing happened.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded, checking his neck for a pulse. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the small thump against my fingers.

"I just used a spell that sent him flying backwards. He must have hit his head," Cole laughed. He stood up again and slowly walked over to me. "But enough about him, we need to talk about us."

"Us? There is no 'us', Cole. There never was," I snapped, rolling Murtagh over so he was lying on his back. I pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, letting my hand run down his cheek. Cole laughed and I froze; he was right behind me.

"There was always an 'us', Lenia. You just chose Murtagh because you were afraid of what I could do," Cole whispered in my ear. He gripped my shoulder, pulling me so I faced him and grasped my neck, lifting me off the ground. "Shall I remind you of us?" I grabbed at his hands, trying to get him to release me as I gasped for breath. He smirked at me and tightened his grip around my neck. He slammed me against the wall and held me there, my feet dangling above the ground.

"C-Cole," I choked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Murtagh move his head, his movements slow. I pleaded in my head for him to hurry. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without oxygen. My lungs burned from lack of it. Cole must have seen what Murtagh was about to do because he dropped me instantly and turned to him but it was too late. Murtagh's sword was already stabbed into his chest, the point of the bloody blade sticking out of his back.

"That is for knocking me out," Murtagh hissed and yanked out his sword. Cole grunted and fell to his knees, his hands moving to cover the wound in his chest. Murtagh leaned down so he was next to Cole's ear and said, "She has always been mine. You knew that from the very beginning. Why do you think she would send me flowers back everyday? She will always be mine, Cole. I don't have to see the future to see that." He stepped back and lifted his sword, pointing it to his neck. "Now this…" He paused so he could gesture over to me and continued, "Is for her." He swung the blade, slicing through Cole's neck, dismembering his head. It fell to the ground with a 'thud' not to far away from where the body fell. Murtagh looked over at me and dropped his sword, opening his arms to me. I fell into them and wrapped my arms around his neck while his instantly wrapped themselves around my waist. He rested his chin on top of my head and sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Are you?" I asked, lifting my head from his chest to look at him.

He grinned and nodded his head. "I've never felt better." I smiled back and embraced him tighter.

**And there you have it. Cole is dead now and Murtagh finally got his revenge. Plus, you learned a small detail of Murtagh's and Lenia's history. The flowers. That will be elaborated on later, don't worry. So will Cole's and Lenia's relationship. You also got a small insight on that too xD lol.**

**Please review! **


	28. The Ending

**So this is the last chappie of Loss and Gain. But, I am going to have a sequel. I'm not sure what I will call it, but just keep a look out for something posted by me :) I hope everyone enjoyed this story enough to continue on the second. Also, thank you to those who were faithful reviewers :) This story would not have been completed had it not been for you guys. I thank you :)**

**Thankies to: _xt-291, Zoe Montez.  
_**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**The Ending**

**  
**

We had won.

Eragon killed my father, with the help of Arya and Saphira, and the spell that was cast over the Urgals disappeared. They began fighting each other and the majority of them were killed, except for the few who escaped into the tunnels. Unfortunately, Durza was able to give one last thing to Eragon before he died. A large, ropy scar extended from his right shoulder to the opposite hip – like Murtagh's. He had fallen unconscious afterwards, as did Arya, and with the help of a witch named Angela, he was able to be healed rather quickly.

Against everyone's wishes, Angela forced us to sit out in the hall for Eragon to wake up. Arya said nothing, just stared into the distance with a somber expression. Murtagh and I sat against the wall by the door, our small baby cradled in my arms. Her large, brown eyes sparkled with innocence as she smiled when we played with her.

"You may come in now," Angela announced, poking her head through the door. She opened it wider for the three of us to enter and returned to Eragon's side. Saphira snaked her head into the room, humming when she saw her Rider. Eragon stared at Saphira for a while before changing his gaze to us. He smiled weakly at me.

"About time you were up. We've been sitting in the hall for hours," Murtagh exclaimed with a big grin.

"What…what happened?" Eragon asked.

"We won! It was incredible! When Durza's spirits – if that's what they were – flew across Farthen Dûr, the Urgals ceased fighting to watch them go. It was as though they were released from a spell then, because their clans suddenly turned and attacked each other. Their entire army disintegrated within minutes. We routed them after that!" Murtagh crowed.

"They're all dead?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh shook his head, his grin disappearing. "No, many of them escaped into the tunnels. The Varden and dwarves are busy ferreting them out right now, but it's going to take awhile. I was helping until an Urgal banged me on the head and I was sent back here."

"They aren't going to lock you up again?"

"No one really cares about that right now. A lot of the Varden and dwarves were killed; the survivors are busy trying to recover from the battle. But at least you have a cause to be happy. You're a hero! Everyone's talking about how you killed Durza. If it hadn't been for you, we would have lost."

"Thank you, Eragon," I whispered. He looked at me and smiled again.

"Where were the Twins? They weren't where they were supposed to be – I couldn't contact them. I needed their help."

Murtagh shrugged carelessly, grabbing a chair and placing it by the bed. He motioned for me to sit and answered, "I was told they bravely fought off a group of Urgals that broke into Tronjheim somewhere else. They were probably too busy to talk with you."

Eragon nodded, his expression displaying that he was not at all convinced. He turned to me and asked, "What happened to Cole? Abby said that he found you guys but she couldn't help because the Varden needed her help more."

"It's fine. We understood why no one came. Cole was only one, Urgals were more. But Murtagh killed him," I responded. Murtagh's grin widened when I finished and he rested his hands on my shoulders when I sat down.

Eragon turned to Arya. "How come you didn't crash? You and Saphira were…" He trailed off.

"When you warned Saphira of Durza, I was still trying to remove her damaged armor. By the time it was off, it was too late to slide down Vol Turin – you would have been captured before I reached the bottom. Besides, Durza would have killed you before letting me rescue you." She paused. "So I did the one thing I could to distract him: I broke the star sapphire." Her sentence finished with regret but her eyes never left Eragon's.

"But why didn't any of the pieces hit you or me?"

"I didn't allow them to. When we were almost to the floor, I held them motionless in the air, then slowly lowered them to the floor – else they would have shattered into a thousand pieces and killed you," Arya answered.

"Yes, and it almost killed you as well. It's taken all of my skill to keep the two of you alive," Angela added sourly.

"How long have I been here?" Eragon asked.

"Only a day and a half," Angela answered. "You're lucky I was around, otherwise it would've taken you weeks to heal – if you have even lived." Alarm spread across his face as he pushed the blankets off his torso, twisting around to feel his back. Angela caught his hand. "Eragon…you have to understand, my power is not like yours or Arya's. It depends on the use of herbs and potions. There are limits to what I can do, especially with such large-" Eragon yanked his hand out of her gasp and felt his back. His expression became horrified as he went further down his back, feeling the scar Durza had left him.

Arya stared at him pitifully. "You have paid a terrible price for your deed, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Murtagh laughed harshly behind me. "Yes. Now you're just like me." Eragon said nothing, only closed his eyes and sank back onto the bed with dismay. Minutes passed before peace took over his features and we left, trying to give him rest. We went back to Murtagh's cell and placed the sleeping baby into her crib before sitting on the bed. "I'm going to join Ajihad again with the Urgal search."

"What?" I asked.

"I figure it's another way to prove myself to them, and to stay with you, I will do it. Whenever Ajihad leaves, I will accompany him," he explained.

"But you just got back. You're wounded, you shouldn't go back," I protested.

He shook his head. "It's a way for me to prove myself to them, Lenia." He kissed my forehead and wrapped one arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "I promise I'll come back. You have nothing to worry about."

I sighed. "I sure hope you're right." He smiled at me as Abby entered the room, covered in blood and sweat. "What happened to you?"

"Helping bleeding people tends to get you bloody as well," she answered. She walked over to the crib and stared down at my baby, a small smile on her face. She reached down into the crib for a moment then extracted her hand, turning to face us. "Murtagh, may I talk to you?" He glanced at me, nodded his head, and left with Abby. I stood up and walked over to the crib, staring down at the sleeping baby. In her hand was a small, gold item. The more I looked at it, the more I recognized it as the necklace Abby had given me when Murtagh and I had gotten married. The only difference to the necklace was the stone was white before, to match my dress, but now it was ruby.

I jumped when I felt Murtagh wrap his arms around my waist, resting his chin on the top of my head. He chuckled quietly and stared down at the baby like I did. "Come on. Abby will watch our baby," he declared. I looked up from the crib and noticed Abby sitting in the desk chair, a small smile on her lips.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He grinned, shrugging, as he pulled me towards the door. Abby winked at me, her grin widening, but adjusted her gaze to the crib. Murtagh pulled me out of the cell and through corridor after corridor until we came to a room similar to the one we fought Cole in. Instead of a large empty room, there was a small stool in the middle of it with many, many red roses tied together with a small, black pouch placed in front of it.

"Murtagh…" I breathed. He only grinned wider and pulled me further into the room until we were standing in front of the stool. He turned me so I faced him and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Happy birthday, my love," he whispered against my lips. I smiled and pulled his tunic so his lips met mine once more. When we pulled apart I said, "It's not my birthday for a couple days."

He nodded his head. "I know. But I don't know if I will be back in time for it, so before I left I wanted to give you your birthday present."

I smiled and turned to the stool once more, lowering my hand and gently touching a rose. It had always been our thing – roses and lilies. When I was with Cole, the small amount of time that was anyway, he sent me three red roses every morning. I sent him three white lilies at night and everyday that occurred. It became our little joke, our symbol of love, even though I wasn't with him. He was a red rose, beautiful but dangerous at the same time. I was a white lily, hopeful and pure - at least that's what Murtagh called me. So it made sense he would send me roses and I send him lilies, at least it made sense to us.

I reached down to the black pouch, picking it up and opening it. Inside was a chain, silver bracelet. There was only one charm, a small silver heart that was flat, and engraved on that charm were the words 'I love you' on the front and 'Murtagh' on the back. I smiled and slid the bracelet into my open palm.

"How did you get this?" I asked, memorized by the charm.

"I bought it when we were in one of the towns. I knew your birthday was coming up and I loved what it looked like, so I bought it. Abby helped engrave the writing," he explained.

"Do I have to put it on myself?" I smiled at him, making a small smile appear on his face, as his hands grabbed the bracelet and attached it around my right wrist. He pulled his hands away, watching me as I admired the bracelet once more. "I love it. Thank you." He grinned and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you," he whispered.

I smiled against his shoulder. "I love you, too."

We stood there for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other, until we pulled away and left the room, the bundle of roses in my arm. We went back to the cell where Abby was perched on the bed with a scroll in her hands. She grinned up at me, placing the scroll on the bed, and stood up. "Murtagh, just a small warning, if you want to leave with Ajihad, they are leaving in five minutes," Abby declared and left the room. Murtagh walked over to the crib and gently touched the sleeping baby's cheek, a small smile portraying on his face. I walked over to him and rested my head on his shoulder, staring down at our baby.

It was that moment I felt pure happiness. No worries. No fear. Just happiness. Although I had lost much – Nuria, Marian, Garrow, Tornac – all whom I loved. But I had also gained treasures as well. I had found Eragon and Abby, married the love of my life, and had a beautiful daughter. For once in a long time, I felt complete.

**And now this story is complete. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! :)**

**Now, for the last time, please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
